


Coswave trash pit

by Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Baby Elephants, Child Abuse, Elephants, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keep Green Crush Safe, M/M, MORE FLUFF DAMMIT, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pimp Soundwave Out, Protectiveness, Sex, Smut, THE NEXT TAGS ARE FOR THE HUMAN AU, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Spike (BtVS), Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Violence, WIPS out the ass, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 70,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins/pseuds/Dildo_Swaggins_T_Baggins
Summary: Here is a tiny dump of all these Coswave ideas, will add more later on, and the tags will be updated. And if you want to see more of any of this trash pit, or have some aus or headcanons, just comment and we'll chat some more on what you'd like to see!Chapter 25: One Holiday WeekendChapter 26: 3 A.M. alien/humanChapter 27: TFP au: I'm back!Chapter 28: Westside RascalsChapter 29: Neon Nebula *requested fic*





	1. A New Herd Member

Soundwave waited, sitting on top of a log, the sun was starting to set, yet he remained patient, knowing that Cosmos was arriving soon. He heard the happy humming of the little green mech. He kept an eye on the herd of elephants, they saw him but were in no hurry to greet him, instead he watched as two calves played. Prancing between their mother’s legs, then running into the river nearby and back out. They reminded him of the twins, how’d they’d prank and trick other mechs. A small smile spread under his mask as he heard the familiar engine roar and shut off as Cosmos landed softly next to him.

“Hi, sorry I’m late.” He sat down next to Soundwave, their servos finding one another. “Awh look at the calves!”

Soundwave purred, a bad habit he got from Ravage, leaning against Cosmos. “Indeed, two troublemakers.”

“How old are they?” He asked, pulling out two cubes from his subspace, handing one to Soundwave.

“Only two months, I met them the night after, the herd was excited to have me meet them.” He retracted his face mask and gave Cosmos a light kiss on the helm.

“What the?”

The herd stopped, spotting Cosmos, some held their trunks up, only for the herd to start barking and shorting, rushing towards them. It was strange as they only grew louder and a few of them started to run towards them. Soundwave got to his peds pulling Cosmos up just as the herd reached them. Cosmos was surrounded by the adults as they started to touch and snort at his plates. Soundwave watched as they traced his platting, circled around him, even the calves got between his peds.

“Uh, Soundwave?” Cosmos pushed off a trunk as they only snorted and huffed around him.

“Strange, they’re acting like they haven’t met you before?”

“They’ve met me, so why are they acting like this?”

Soundwave looked down at the two calves playing between Cosmos’ peds, even one of them jumped up and ran a small trunk over Cosmos’ spark platting. He couldn’t help but laugh a little, remembering how the herd first met the newborn calves, acting in a very similar manner. Even one of the mothers went so far to give Cosmos a branch full of green leaves.

“Soundwave.” He took the branch, clearly confused. “What’s going on?”

He laughed pulling his bonded out of the mass of elephants, snapping his mouthpiece back and kissing Cosmos. “There are a few theories that I have, they might’ve forgotten you?” He pulled Cosmos into a hug. “They could’ve identity that you’re my mate?” He rested his helm on Cosmos’ shoulder, kissing the sensitive neck cables. “Or they’ve detected that you’re carrying?”

Cosmos jumped up, his fans flicking on. “What? When did you find out?” He squeaked out resting a servo over his spark.

“I must confess, I was worried after that cycle of purging and that you went to the medic to get tested. I listened in to the report.” He rested his servo on top of Cosmos’, only to have a trunk slap on top of both of theirs.

Cosmos pouted. “Well shoot, I was going to tell you… I just wanted it to be personal.” He glanced around at the herd, watching them trumpet their excitement. “This is what happens when your bonded can read your mind and loves elephants.”

Soundwave rested his helm on Cosmos’ shoulder once again, feeling through the bond Cosmos’ disappointment yet love and his own joy. “I can’t wait to meet the little bitlet.” He traced his digits over Cosmos’ spark chamber.

“Neither can I, it’s a little quiet one, I can feel their spark next to mine, lazy little spark.” He rubbed Soundwave’s helm, kissing above his mate’s visor. “I think we’ll decorate the room with elephants, how does that sound?”

“Finally an excuse to start buying elephant decor for the station.” He kissed Cosmos’ neck cables again, before nuzzling his favorite position for a nice cuddle. “I’m sure our comrades won’t be too pleased with the news, the Autobots might not be too pleased.”

“You’re worried about what’ll happen to our little spark?” Cosmos ran his servo down Soundwave’s back strut.

“I am, I worry about you, what might happen in the future.” 

Cosmos vented. “I know.” Tracing Soundwave’s plates, thinking back to the night that they interfaced, sharing sparks late into the cycle. “Besides sweetspark,” He kissed his bonded. “I think you can make any mech turn and run”

Soundwave kissed back as the herd still crowded around them, snorting their congratulations to the couple. He didn’t mind being held by his mate, or the herd around them, listening to the bond, and feeling a little tiny bit of joy poking at his spark. “We’ll need to bond soon.”

“Mmmm.” Cosmos’ optics dimmed, exhaustion was common with carriers, bonds helped the carrier survive and sires grow closer to their creations. Soundwave picked him up, sitting down on the grass, cradling his bonded as the elephants refused to leave the couple alone. Cosmos cuddled with Soundwave, slowly drifting off into recharge, trunks still running over his plates. Some of the elephants even congratulated Soundwave, giving him branches and huffing. The two calves played between his peds, eager to play with the new herd member. Soundwave hummed love and joy spreading through his spark, holding his bonded as the sunset.


	2. Meteor Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFP AU:  
> Cosmos meets Soundwave and they have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't Beta-read so please let me know if something is off!

Kaon.

Cosmos stepped out of the transport, looking up to the smoky skies, his spark racing with excitement. He heard the best location to view the annual Phoenix Meteor Shower, he just hoped that the smog wasn’t too thick tonight.

“Move it!” A mech snapped, pushing past him. Cosmos stumbled and fell helm first into the dirt. Pulling himself up and cleaning off the mud and oil, before walking into the city of Kaon. It was grimy, run down and mechs glared at him, a few even followed him, Cosmos was glad that he was a spacefaring frame and could take off in a second if he wanted to. Strangely they disappeared once he got close to the gladiatorial pits, the chatting rocked the building and even his frame as he stepped towards it. Hearing a famous name ‘Megatronus’, he heard of this name, many mechs would whisper about the gladiator in the alleyways. He read a few of the writings the young gladiator had, agreeing with him.

“Hey, there cutie.” A deep voice called from behind him, Cosmos spun around, surprised to find a large mech.

“Hi.”

“Here for the pits?” He asked.

Cosmos shook his helm. “No, but I did make a point to see them, but I’m looking for a good place to see the meteor shower tonight.”

The mech cocked an optic ridge. “A meteor shower? I have to admit that’s a new one, but I know of a good view.”

“I think I’d lik-”

He was cut off as the mech pushed his frame into the wall, grabbing at Cosmos’ panels, he fought and yelled, trying to push the mech away.

* * *

 

He stepped out of the pit, into the street, opening his mask to let some air out, the fight was intense, and he could feel the energon bubble up and out of the wounds. Yet he avoided the medic knowing that his master wouldn’t be pleased with his damage or the bill. Instead, he snuck out, hearing the roar as his closest friend took to the pit. Lazerbeak flew down and greeted him, landing on his shoulders as Soundwave left the pit. He would’ve traveled to the outskirts of Kaon as he normally did but the sound of a fight stopped him.

Two mechs were fighting, one of them pinned against the pit’s wall’s, kicking and yelling at the much larger mech held him there, rubbing his panels. He stopped, his tanks turning to feel that own servo on his panels, how sickening it was, the terror in his spark. His tentacles set out, easily wrapping around the larger mech and throwing him aside. Soundwave stepped between the two, drawing his platting up, he didn’t feel like throwing himself into another fight. Then again the mech behind him whimpered and trembled. 

“Huh, a gladiator thinks he can take me? We all know those fights are rigged!” He yelled throwing himself at Soundwave. He didn’t flinch, stopping each poorly formed punch, his tentacles drawing back to him, with one arm he backhanded the mech, while the tentacle wrapped around his peds. The mech stumbled before the tentacle tightened lifting him up and smashing his helm down into the ground, the mech fell into emergency recharge and Soundwave threw his frame.

Other mechs stopped, staring at the quick fight, then at him, he flared out his platting even more, almost growing twice his size, challenging any mech to fight him. They slowly backed away, a few only rolled their optics and ignored him. The soft whimper behind him drew his attention, Soundwave turned and knelt by the mech. He a tiny for anyone in Kaon, green and yellow with red accents, polished and not even a dent. Clearly, this mech had never stepped a ped in Kaon before.

He offered his servo, letting his platting settle. “Greetings.”

The mech jumped, still cowering. 

He vented, unable to feel sorry for the mech, resting his servo on the mech’s shoulder. “Come, I’ll make sure your stay here will be pleasant.”

The mech finally uncurled himself and stared up at him. “How can I trust you?”

“You can’t, not in Kaon, you can’t trust anyone. But I understand what you’ve just experienced.” He once again offered his servo. “So for this cycle will you trust me?”

He thought for a moment, Soundwave’s servo sinking down before a thicker servo took his. “Okay, but don’t you pull anything.” He snapped.

Soundwave pulled him to his peds. “I won’t, Soundwave.”

“Why didn’t you say you were Soundwave?” He jumped up, visibly relaxing.

“Pardon but I’m confused, what do you mean?” He tilted his helm to the side.

“You’re Soundwave, the gladiator, Megatronus writes an awful lot about you, I think every other mech I’ve met knows your name.” His visor brightened.

He made a mental note to ask his friend about how he was mentioned in the writings. “I’ll keep that in mind.” It was odd, thinking his name had any weight to it, but he also knew that could be a bad thing. Speaking of names. “Your designation?”

“Oh, ugh Cosmos, I’m here for the meteor shower. You look pretty beaten up.” The green mech paced around him, lightly touching a few plates. “Is there a medic or a shop nearby?”

“A meteor shower?” He brushed off the comment about his damaged platting.

“Yeah, so where’s a shop, something?” Cosmos brushed off the meteor shower, lifting up his arm seeing gashes and energon dripping between them. “Oh come on.”  He snapped again lightly tugging Soundwave away. “I think I saw one when I came in…”

Soundwave stopped. “I appreciate where your spark is Cosmos, but there is no need.”

“You saved my aft and from the look of some of those, they aren’t ‘new’. I’m paying, now name a good place to get patched up.” He huffed, not letting go of Soundwave’s servo.

The taller mech gave in. “Very well, Hook’s, he’s good and friendly, might be huffy due to the time.”

Cosmos nodded, letting him lead on.

 

Hook did a good job, and Cosmos transferred his funds to the medic, Soundwave watched. Unsure of the treatment he was receiving from the green mech, he knew kindness, but it was rare to see anyone show any. He tried to think back to the last time anyone ever gave him anything, even a tiny smile. His spark sunk unable to recall the last time someone stepped out of their way.

Cosmos stepped into the med bay whistled at Soundwave’s new polish. The little green mech circled him once before stopping in front of him. “Feeling better?”

He nodded. “I thank you, my friend.”

“Oh, even your vocalizer sounds better.” Cosmos’ visor brightened jumping a little.

He stood over the mech. “I must repay you.”

Cosmos shook his helm. “There’s no need, you already did, this is my thanks.”

Soundwave frowned. “You did mention a meteor shower?”

“Oh right!”

He nodded, offering his servo. “Let me take you to the highest point in Kaon, away from the smoke. I promise the stars will be shining.”

Where those fans he heard from the green mech? “I wouldn’t mind.” Cosmos took his servo.

* * *

 

Soundwave took him away from the city of Kaon, climbing up an old tower, avoiding a few glitches and mechs who gave them dirty looks. Cosmos stayed close to him as they climbed up the stairs. Stopping as a gang threatened them, Soundwave growled, once again flaring his plates and his tentacles wrapping protectively around Cosmos. The gang recognized Soundwave, letting them pass, Cosmos shuffled closer to the dark mech reaching for the other’s servo. Soundwave took it, his digits tightened around Cosmos’ as they neared the top of the tower.

They stepped out, he gasped as the wind picked up, Soundwave leads him to a wall, clearing a place for them to sit. He joined the silent mech, pulling his legs up and watching the skies. For the first time he got into Kaon he saw the stars. He couldn’t stop shivering as the wind crashed into them, yet his spark glowed with joy. “Did you know that mechs from all over would travel to Kaon to map the stars?”

“I did not know that it’s hard to imagine anyone visiting Kaon.”

He vented, leaning against the wall. “It’s sad what’s happened to this city,” he finally pulled his optics from the stars looking at his companion. “But I think there’s still some good left in it.” Cosmos noticed that Soundwave blocked the wind. “Thank you.”

“There’s no nee- what was that?” He started but pulled his mask away staring up at the sky.

A burning blue ball flew above them, streaking across the dark sky. “Oh it’s starting, perfect timing.” He mumbled, pulling a datapad from his subspace and start making the paths of the meteorites, and even taking a few pictures. Soundwave only watched them Cosmos had no idea what the quiet mech was thinking or feeling but his frame pulled Cosmos close and the mech didn’t move his mask from the meteors.

They sat there, not a word was said only enjoying the small moments as the blue and red trails of light fell. He admitted to himself that Soundwave was scary, intimidating and overall sweet, mentally he was planning on visiting the gladiator whenever he could.

The shower ended and he couldn’t help but jump up, pulling Soundwave up too. “Come on.” He pulled the mech to the edge of the tower, looking down.

“I can’t” He stopped a few ped steps away from the edge.

“What do you...Oh.” No T-cog, most slave mechs and others who never got enough money to purchase one. He looked out at the city below, his spark still glowing. “I’ll carry you.” He jumped off, Soundwave ran after him a scream came out of the darker mech. He couldn’t help but laugh, changing into his root mode and hovering up to the dark mech. Soundwave stared at him, shaken over the near spark burst he just had. “Come on, I’ll carry you down.”

Soundwave took hold of two handles, his tentacles wrapping around them as well. Cosmos didn’t move fast instead he drifted down, floating peacefully over the city. Humming as Soundwave seemed to be lost in the city from above. “It’s still ugly from up here.”

Cosmos jumped as one laster meteorite roared by them, burning bright purple with red sparks flying off of it. He raced it, challenging the natural forces of the universe as he pushed his engines. Soundwave tightened his grip, that’s when he remembered the darker mech was dangling below him. He slowed down, watching the meteor fly past them. He set Soundwave down in the tiny street, landing next to him and watching the last meteor vanish away.

Soundwave grabbed his servo again, gently pulling him towards the pit again. “Join me for the night cycle?”

“You’d share your berth with me” He admitted to himself he didn’t plan ahead to find a hotel or anywhere to recharge.

“I wouldn’t mind, come.” The taller mech stepped into an alleyway, opening a door. Cosmos stepped tightening his grip on Soundwave’s servo. The dark mech understood his fear, pulling him close. “Stay close to me.” He rumbled moving quickly through the halls, Cosmos struggled to keep up with him. It wasn’t until he heard the door shut behind and lock that he realized that he wasn’t the only one who was scared. Soundwave’s vents and fans filled the room with an uneasy buzz.

Cosmos still held onto his servo, pulling the mech away from the door and sitting down on the berth. Soundwave perked up tilting his helm to the side. “Oh sorry, where did you want me-”

He shrugged and pushed Cosmos down and laid next to him. “I don’t mind, do you?”

“N-no, not at all.” He settled next to the taller mech, watching as his long arms and tentacles curled around him as they did in the tower and the rooftop. “Why are you protecting me?”

“There are things in this city that need to be protected.”

That sent a shiver down his back struts.

* * *

 

Soundwave waited for the smaller mech to slip into recharge, finally removing his mask. The whole evening with Cosmos made it rather hot under his plates, he would ask the Pit’s medic next cycle. Megatronus must be worried about his absence, he’ll have to explain the new polish to him and the little mech in his arms. He didn’t rest, letting his companion recharge in peace. Instead, he watched, listened and waited, hoping to Primus his master wouldn’t barge in and ruin this tiny bit of peace he had.

Cosmos shifted, rolling onto his side and nuzzling his helm into Soundwave’s chest. His spark burned and his tentacles coiled around the green mech. “Tiny treasures must be protected.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more onto this, thinking about Megatronus seeing this little sweet green mech sneaking in and out of Soundwave's quarters. And I do wanna add more after the war starts and show how loyal Soundwave is to his friend, no matter how much it hurts.


	3. Wanderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Cosmos left Cybertron before the war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wrote this out of frustration and a need to put something out a while ago, so it's old and I really don't remember what I was thinking for the plot. So this is unfinished, PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON HOW TO FINISH THIS OR EVEN IF I SHOULD!

This was a new one, this strange world, purple plant life, massive beasts and strangely most of those said beasts were capable of flight. Sticking to the ground like most of the smaller beasts, a massive leaf provided him some protection from the acidic rains. He waited, watching as a long fuzzy black creature crawled up a tree root, organic worlds were always the strangest. He found one where the creatures were able to change limbs into flippers and live in the water, and change back. He watched as the small fuzzy creature stopped, ducking into a hole in the tree.

Sure he got homesick at points, missing the endless buzzing of Cybertron, a world that refused to sleep. Missed the mechs, a few friends, even his creators, but everyone knew that tensions were boiling, almost to the point that they would explode. So he left, his horrible tiny apartment, gathering what supplies he could and a few maps. Sure he flunked out of Astonamany and Exploration a few times, then again he was sure that the professors wanted him to fail. And he left.

For a while, he tried to make sure how to find a way home, but that changed after he heard about the war. He avoided other Cybertionans, spaceships, stations, even in markets, he hid away. Some looked friendly, others looked like they would decapitate you with a glare. He saw the effect of the war on other races, some ran away from him, others attacked him, so he kept to himself. Only a few times would he visit a market, find what he needed and leave.

Slowly the storm lightened up, as the three suns started to peek out of the clouds, casting warming rays. He stepped out from under the leaf looking up, finding a break in the clouds before transforming and taking off. Hovering over the clouds towards his campsite, landing in this massive cave. Cosmos grabbed a cube that had been sitting close to the tinny fire he lit. Sitting down and refueling as his legs kicked at nothing.

“I guess I miss it, I mean exploring has been a lot of fun, seeing new planets, making journals about what I’ve found. But…” He swirled his energon watching as one of the suns started to set. “I think I’m tired, of hiding, of being pushed around, and I’m certainly tired of talking to myself.” He frowned, pulling his peds up and watching as another sunset, the starts starting to peek out from the darkness. How massive the universe was, how he could spend his whole life looking, exploring, and never seeing another Cybertionain again. “I’m tired of being alone.”

 

It was later that night that Cosmos stirred awake, glancing around his camp yet finding nothing, not even one of those fuzzy creatures. Instead, he felt something, a strange pull at his spark, his frame thrummed to life and he felt it in his lines.

**_RETURN_ **

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know what it was, but at that point that was all he needed, gathering his supplies, shoving it all into his subspace before taking off. He only asked himself one question before leaving. Did he know where he was going?

No he didn’t.

Yet he continued on, passing familiar stars and planets, and some new and others old, twisted. He saw some burns on a few planets, it didn’t take long to figure out how they got there. He pushed through a field of floating corpses, unable to see the end of them, each faces stretched in fear. Floating into another solar system, one sun, 8 planets, one had life, he floated towards it, hoping to find rest. Exhaustion weighed down his frame, as he passed by the largest planet, a gas giant. “I have no idea where Cybertron even is anymore.” He grumbled to himself, as his tanks turned, at this point, he shut off his thrusters and let himself drift in the giant’s orbit. It would only be a matter of time before he went into stasis lock.

* * *

His digits hovered over the alarm, the bright red flashing distracting him from his reports, he frowned under his mask, getting to his peds to check out what set the alarm off. He knew it would be hard to get the station approved, even harder to get it fully functional, and now it felt like Primus was breathing down his neck. This station could not fail. It was a symbol of what Decitpatcons was that they could do good, a place for them to meet, to help, be better. Yet he was alone, sure Sky Bite helped him, yet he wasn’t use to the emptiness in his chest compartment. He missed the twins, and Ravage, Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw stayed but he missed the closeness of all of his cassettes.

He pushed away from the loneliness, opening up the hatch and stepping out. Seeing the alarm that was flashing, then another, a line of red lights flashed, he followed the trail of lights. Scrapes of green and red paint dragged along his station, all the way to the command center. A green mech, busted, rusting and ready to slip into stasis lock was stuck next to a massive thruster. He weakly looked up at Soundwave, only chuckling a little before waving as his optics flickered off.

Soundwave paused for a moment, towering over the smaller mech before lifting him up and carrying him towards the hatch.

  
  



	4. TFA: Trashy boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos finds something in the trash before leaving Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I will add more to this, I just love the idea of little Cosmos who's like half Soundwave's real size, carrying around a Soundwave toy. 
> 
> I'm sure people have noticed by now none of this is beta read so please let me know if something isn't right.

Optimus nodded, taking the data stick and plugging it into the computer. Ratchet stood from his spot, repairing one of Cosmos’ blasters, peeking over his leader’s shoulder. He only huffed and sat back down, welding plates back into place.

“So what are you?” Bumblebee tossed his controller, his frame was flung over the ‘sofa’, his ped his Jazz’s face

“Uh, what do you mean?” He wobbled back and forth, playing with his servos.

“I mean you’re a spaceframe,” Jazz swatted his ped away. “But you’re an Autobot. So… were you forged like this or?”

“That’s a very personal question Bumblebee.” Optimus snapped.

“I don’t understand.” He looked up at Optimus, feeling smaller than before.

“He’s asking if you’re a flight frame.” Jazz shoved Bumblebee off the sofa.

“I still don’t get it.”

Ratchet grumped, standing from Cosmos’ blaster. “Most of the Decepticons we’ve faced are flight frames.” He huffed throwing a wrench at the yellow bot. “He’s making fun of you for being a space frame. I wish Sari was here so she could tell you when to shut up.”

A Decepticon? Him? He turned to a shiny piece of metal, seeing his reflection. He was small, with long arms and thick legs, far too small to even fight a ‘con. He frowned, it took a lot of courage to leave Cybertron, never stepping off the planet due to fear and lack of self-confidence. 

“Him a ‘con?” Bumblebee laughed. “The poor guy crashed on a movie set and thought he was supposed to take over the planet, really scary.”

He vented. “Shut it short stack.”

Bumblebee stopped, Jazz only ‘oooooohhhh’ed (whatever that meant), and Ratched stopped a grin spreading over his faceplates. 

“I swear if I have to put you two is stasis cuff I will.” Optimus snapped, turning towards Cosmos. “Did you have anything else?”

“Oh right!” He pulled out a sparkly datapad. “Sari told me to give this to you guys, sweet femme.”

Optimus smiled. “Thank you, you’re welcome to join us for a while, Ratchet shouldn’t take too long with your repairs. Besides we need all the help we can get.”

“Ah, but I’m not really a fighter, you could tell.” He shuffled in place, thinking back to the battle between him and the police, they opened fire and he screamed and hid behind a building. The ‘fight’ went on for hours, rushing towards the next building to hide, he even forgot his alt-mode.

“That is true, but we can teach ya, my mech.” Jazz stood up, offering a welcoming smile. “But we can teach you.”

“Not only that but you’re a space frame, you’re meant to handle harder blows, maybe even a hit from Megatron.” Ratchet grumbled pushing the blaster’s plates back into place.

“But…” He could take it, stay here, fight with the Autobots, defend Earth. “Let me think about it.”

Jazz shrugged. “No worries mech, take a while, explore the city and not act like a cute invader.” 

He huffed, stepping out of the warehouse, the sun had set a while ago yet the sky still held a blue hue. The city still buzzed with life, cars driving past the base. Cosmos shrugged, instead of hovering around Detroit he decided a nice long walk might clear his head.

He crossed under a bridge, sticking to the rundown areas of the city, old warehouses, run-down buildings and factories. He stopped seeing what looked like thousands of waste vehicles pouring waste into some boat apparatus. Funny how such tiny creators could create so much waste. Bored he watched as they piled it into the boat, letting his processor turn to static. Well until he saw something odd. “Oh excuse me.” He mumbled stepping carefully around the humans. Shuffling through the pile until he found the strange object.

Pulling out a clump of waste, once again maneuvering around the humans till he found a comfortable spot to sit and poke at the trash. Slowly he pulled apart the clump, pipes, and wrappers and he didn’t want to know fell to the ground. Brushing off some of the dirt he found what he saw. A tiny toy, blue with yellow highlights and a bright yellow visor, funny how it reminded him of Cybertron and the mechs there. “Huh, little cute thing aren’t you?” He said to himself holding up the toy. “I wonder why anyone would toss you out.” Its arm was dangling by some wires, the visor was cracked and it was covered in dents.

“I’ll patch you up.” He smiled under his mask, shrugging before carrying the toy off to the base.

 

“I’ve been thinking, Ratchet.” He said grabbing a tool he asks the medic if he could use, rubbing off the grime from the toy.

“What kid?” Ratchet was watching some human medical show, laughing at how cheesy and fake it was.

“It’s not like I don’t wanna work with you guys, but I kinda liked it out there, in space. I’ve been grounded and never left Cybertron, I want to see what the universe is like.”

“Ahhh, that’s normal, seekers were well known to have the same effect, flight frames have a need to fly. We grounders have it too but being that we’re always ‘grounded’ we’re happy. Did I you ever hear about the story of a flight frame who was carrying and couldn’t fly?”

“Uhh, no?” He looked up, taking a small break from the work.

“Poor mech, I met him during the war, one of the few flight frames that didn’t take up arms. Jetfire, Skyfire? Something like that, but he didn’t fly after his mate joined the ‘cons, too spark broken, it drove him mad. Well, that and the bond break and that his frame was failing. Kid if you ever get sparked up, or spark someone up, DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE THEM!”

He flinched, sinking down as the mech growled it out. “Why?”

Ratchet grumbled shaking his helm. “If your mate doesn’t provide the spark energy or… materials there’s a good chance that either you will die or your sparklings, even both. I watched that mech slowly die, he gave his frame to his sparklings, it was only then that I noticed that they weren’t even fully developed. They didn’t even have alt-modes, so useless bitlets.” He groaned. “I never found out who his mate was, but if I ever meet them I’m going to separate their helm from their body and keep them like that.” He snapped.

“That’s terrible.” He felt sorry for the sparklings and their creator, unable to imagine what it would’ve been like to be left like that.

He vented muting the tv, turning slightly to look at Cosmos. “Listen, kid, you’ve had a taste of what your alt-mode can do. You want to explore, fight some space pirates, find a new world, live. I can’t blame ya, and besides, Megatron is locked up, the ‘cons aren’t even here anymore. The worst we get is some humans causing a mess, with Ironhide on the way and Jazz there’s no need for you to be here. Go, do want you to want, besides if someone said I couldn’t drive anymore I’d steal their tires.”

Cosmos looked down at the tiny toy scrubbing off a stubborn stain. “But… will Optimus-”

“He’s a kid, I’ll admit one that’s had a rough life, but he’ll understand. And if that yellow brat gives you a hard time just chuck one of these at him.” He held up a wrench a grin spreading across his face plates.

“Huh...thank you Ratchet.”

 

He looked back at his room, finding really nothing to take with him, only a few datapads and such. “Oh right!” He rushed over and grabbed the tiny toy and shoved it into his subspace.

Optimus stood in the hall. “Gonna explore the universe?” 

“Y-yeah, I mean thank you for the offer and such but-”

He held up a servo. “You’re fine Cosmos, besides we’ve got a habit of keeping things and grabbing the mechs no one else wants.” He smiled, shrugging. “The only problem is that Sari might get angry that she was left out of some crazy space adventure. Safe your aft and just get her something.”

“Good to know.”

“Awwh! I don’t get something?” Bumblebee shoved his helm in, frowning like a sparkling that was just yelled at by its’ creators.

“Suffer,”  Cosmos said unable to not laugh at the yellow mech’s pouting face.

 

Space was quiet, a little too quiet, cold and never-ending. He didn’t hate it but he felt so alone in a few minutes. He toyed with the idea of heading back to Earth. It was just too quiet. He passed another planet, a massive gas giant. Earth slipping into the darkness with time. “I suppose I could just talk to myself, who cares if I look like a crazy person?” He started to hum, with each passing second he felt smaller and smaller.

It felt like something was moving, poking at him. He opened his subspace watching as the toy slipped out, dancing. Cosmos laughed, switching to his root mode and grabbing the toy before it floated off. “Funny little guy gave me a bit of a scare.” He noted that the damage was less this time. He lifted up an arm seeing that it was entirely attached. “Humans, what interesting creatures.” He shrugged. “Wanna keep me company?”

The toy only danced, throwing its’ little hips to and fro.

“Okay.” He changed back setting the toy inside of his alt mode and continued on, humming the tune the doll played.

 

“It’s not like I dislike them, but I feel bad about leaving Earth. I mean they’ve said that they don’t need my help, but they wouldn’t mind having me.” He vented, leaving the solar system far behind. The toy only danced inside him and played music, charming little thing. “Ratched did say that I shouldn’t fight it, the need to explore and such.” The toy only slowed its’ dance as the song changed. “I suppose if you’re a flight frame you need to fly if you’re a grounder you drive, and I guess I need to be up here… I wonder is there other creatures out there that have the same needs? Do humans have the need to...run? I guess?” The doll stopped dancing sitting down and kicking its’ peds. “You’re nice to talk to, well pretend to talk to?”

 

He landed on the trade station, pulling the toy out of himself and holding it. “Look at this place.” He mumbled to the toy, stepping into the street. Massive strange creatures walked around, one of them towered over him, holding crates. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

He stepped out searching for energon. Stopping by a stand and reading some of the sign only to have the seller stop talking to another customer and snap at him using another language. “Okay sorry!” He stepped away once again feeling small.

The toy shuffled under his arm. “‘Get out of here you dirty Cybertronian Autobot!’”

“Hey!” He snapped lifting the toy up. As another creature ‘yelled’ at him.

“Translation: ‘move you dumb robot!’”

Cosmos turned towards the creature, frowning under his mask. “Hey have some manners!” His toy turned towards the creature, speaking in another language, the creature jolted shaking its head and shuffling off. “Huh,” He held the tiny toy in his servo. “I wish I knew you could translate sooner, welp wanna help me find some energon?”

He set the toy down, watching as it looked around and then started walking down another street, Cosmos followed it, making sure the little guy wasn’t stepped on or stolen. Who knew that this little guy had so many features? He stopped pointing to a booth where some two-headed slimy lizard being was polishing knives. Cosmos scooped up his toy, keeping it close as he stepped towards the booth. “Um hi?”

The lizard stopped, one head slipping out a long tongue, then laughing and grabbing some kinda pipe to smoke on. The other looked up from the knife it was polishing, glaring at him. “It’s not common to see a Cybertronian with an Autobot badge here.”

“Wait really?” Another creature pushed him forward, the toy turned towards it and spoke something that made it shrink away.

The lizard frowned, then laughed. “You’re friend there has a mouth on him, might wanna shut him up.”

“He does? Wait it’s a he?” Cosmos lifted up his toy. “It's just...a gift for someone back home.”

He laughed shaking his heads. “Yeah, and it’ll teach that sweet femme back home every fault word known in the universe. He just called that Gorgarah a ‘inbreeding hick that should’ve stayed underground,’ and then something about the ‘cons.” He set the knife down. “I would kill for something to spit insults like that, how much are you selling the interface toy for?”

Cosmos jumped, looking down at the tiny blue frame, the yellow visor stared up at him, as if it was hoping for something. He shook his helm. “Sorry I can’t sell him, he needs repairs and such. That and if I don’t gift him to that little femme back home that might mean I’ll be helmless.” He laughed, his grip on the toy tightened, it looked away from his, a tiny servo curled around his arm.

“Ah, frag it. But what brings an Autobot so far from the safety of Cybertron?” He tapped his claws on the table.

“I wanted to explore, no crime in that?”

“Oh, of course, there is a crime in that, this isn’t the friendliest place for Autobots, ‘cons and Quints have been fighting this area for ages.”

“Quints?”

“Quintessons, ya know the first 2 wars that Cybertron had fighting back the slave owners?”

“Oh right, sorry.” He pulled his toy closer, holding the tiny thing with both servos. “Are they fighting one another over this territory constantly?” 

Both heads nodded. “Imagine an endless slap fight between the two, and most of us,” He gestured around. “Most of us have been kicked out or relocated away from the Quints, many of us used to be slaves.” He flashed a burn that trailed down his neck. “Electric whip.”

“And they’ve been fighting endlessly?”

He nodded. “The ‘cons have been more than kind, helping us escape and relocate to other planets. I heard that Megatron once asked Ultra Magnus to help them fight off the Quints… that didn’t work, so if I were you, ditch you badge or pay by getting a few new dents.”

Cosmos was taken back, no wonder no one looked at him if anything glared and even snarled. He rested a servo over his badge his helm sinking. “I didn’t know.”

He shrugged, one head was licking his lips. “Let me guess energon?”

“Y-yeah.”

He yawned turning away and grabbing a massive create, slamming it down on the table. “I can’t give ya much, but this is what I can spare. The ‘cons are swinging by and taking some. The sooner you ditch that badge the better.”

“Oh thank you, what do I owe you?”

The two heads shook. “Nothing, on the house, besides the only customers I get for this are the ‘cons and they get it for almost nothing. You’re the first kind Autobot that I’ve been, a little dim in the helm but pleasant.” He shoved the create forward.

Cosmos heaved the heavy crate and shoved it into his subspace. “Thank you.”

He sighed shaking his heads. “I shame what happened to Cybertron.” He waved Cosmos off.

Cosmos left, covering his badge, and holding his toy close. “He was nice.”

 

He found a hotel that he could recharge in, somehow the toy was able to understand what the alien was saying and even lower the price and give them a room. He gently lifted the little blue droid up, setting him on a container. “You’re just full of surprises, huh?” He pulled out a case full of tiny tools. “Still need some work.” The tiny iron welded together some of the loose and broken wires on the blue arm. Setting it in place as he started to bend back the metal, mental taking notes to give the little guy a new paint job. Taking some thick tape to patch up the wires and pulling out a small bit of sandpaper to work on the ruined paint job. Picking the doll back up and sitting down on the berth. Slowly he started to scrape away the chipping paint and show off the metal underneath.

Time passed slowly, but it still passed, the sunset a while ago, he finally dozed off holding the toy to his chest with the sandpaper still in the servo. The sound of dragging and footsteps echoed down the hotel’s hall. The tiny toy shifted from under the more massive servo peeking over the top of it and watched the shut door. Whatever it was stopped in front of the door, tiny servos pushed the massive one off. Standing on top of the Autobot, and waiting for the attacker to rush in.

The dragging steps left, he still stood tall, watching waiting for the next threat.

“Hmm.” Cosmos shifted under him, a more massive servo reach forward. He fell back on top of the space fairing mech, finding the green Autobot warm, yet he refused to slip into recharge. This was no place for a mech like Cosmos.

 

Cosmos took off, feeling the tiny doll sitting in him, the cubes of energon stayed in place as he broke free of the planet’s atmosphere. Shooting off into the unknown. Humming along to some Earth song as the cold and quiet of space welcomed him. He thought about what that shopkeeper said. “Are the ‘Cons really that nice?” He swung past another planet marking his maps. “Optimus said Megatron was 5 times his size and fought like the spawn of Unicron, but the aliens here praise them. I mean maybe we don’t know the other side or our species?”

Suddenly the tiny toy jumped up and out of his seat. “Danger! Danger! Da-”

A pain erupted into his back and his body went into stasis.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE MORE!  
> I've got a shit ton of little things to write.


	5. Who Let The Little Elephant Loose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw some really cute artwork of Space-dio in an elephant pjs and I just had to!  
> Here's the artwork that inspired me:  
> https://babbo526.tumblr.com/post/179745593549/hi-i-love-your-coswave-artwork-just-two-big

“Now I’ve read over your reports Soundwave, the station seems to be well on the way. I understand the meteor shower, would you like some assistance with the repairs and-”

“That won’t be needed.”

Optimus’ hologram nodded. “I’ve also noticed the lack of our scout Cosmos, I assume that he’s with you?”

“That is correct, he’s… occupied.” He shifted a little in the chair, no way was his bonded going to be apart from him or their little bitlet. He held back a faint growl, the sire coding still fresh in his processor.

Optimus glared at him. “What do you mean?”

His servos curled into fists, he wished for the time where he knew his leader. “I assure you Cosmos is fine, he...He’s taking care of himself and…” He thought for a second, Optimus tearing into the station now, or one of his loyal mechs would burst in. “He’s with the newest member of the station.”

“Hey Soundwave, I did it, you’ve gotta see, he’s in it!” Cosmos called, not using a com or anything.

“What do you-”

He stood up. “I apologize but something seems to have come up.” He shut the feed off, turning sharply out of the room. Running down the hall, pushing other mechs out of the way, he drew a lot of optics, some even gawked at him running. He could care less he needed to see his mate, his spark burned as he skidded to a stop, almost slamming into the door. Just as he was about to press the unlock code in, the door swung open.

“I knew you’d run.” Cosmos laughed, his visor dim with exhaustion. He was still recovering from the delivery, mostly staying in their quarters and relaxing. His green and yellow plating shined, well most of it did, some parts were caked with dried energon, even a tiny cube case was stuck on his chest. Cosmos stepped aside letting the dark blue mech in. “Good you’re here, I don’t care if I use all of the hot solvents this station has.” He snapped, stumbling over to the wash rack.

“Where is he?” He asked watching his mate only to rush over and help the green mech to the wash rack. Once the steam started to waft up and Cosmos was sitting down did he leave the green mech.

“He’s in the baby prison, he keeps sneaking out, I had to pull him from the vents.” He called, starting to clean himself.

It was a mess, sparkling toys were thrown, soft blankets and special energon littered everything. The playpen was in the middle of it, slowly Soundwave sneaked over, peering down to see his sparkling.

A smile curled up under his mask, the plush elephant pajamas were a perfect fit. Space-dio was curled up, pulling his knees up and holding a tiny black cat in his servos. His spark melted, reaching down and pulling a blanket upon his little bitlet. Cosmos stood next to him, leaning against him.

“I have no idea why he’s so feisty when he gets older I hope that goes away, I don’t want to call Rumble and Frenzy to get Dio out of the vents.”

He laughed at that, pulling Cosmos close, snapping his mask back and kissing the top of his mate’s helm. “Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw wouldn’t mind.”

Cosmos vented. “He’s been fighting me all day, after I got him to eat he finally fell into recharge.” He stumbled over to the massive berth. “Speaking of recharge, he patted the space next to him. “I need some sire time.” He mumbled.

Soundwave didn’t mind, looking down once more before slipping in next to his mate, pulling the spaceship close. “I’m sorry I haven’t been here to help you around.”

Cosmos only nuzzled his helm against his chest. “You’re running a space station and dealing with Prime breathing down your vents. Besides as long as you don’t move right now and let me recharge I might just forgive you.”

He pulled Cosmos closer, feeling their sparks seek out one another, Cosmos went into recharge. Soundwave only absently traced the plates of his mate, humming as he listened to his mate vent, and the tiny vents of Space-dio. He would ask Sky-byte to take over for the next few cycles, let Cosmos rest and spend some time with the little chaos bringer.


	6. A Dance of Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human au where Cosmos is an FBI agent sent to find someone... (we all know it's Soundwave, wow what a plot twist)

He looked around his tiny apartment, setting the last box down. Tipping the movers as they heaved the bed and sofa up the flight of stairs. Two bedrooms one bath and kitchen, the kitchen had hardwood floors as did the den and a nice view, but the heating was bad and the placed needed some fixing up. He noted as the shower head fell off. It was tiny, in the city and Cosmos knew he couldn’t use any of his ‘real’ money to do much with the place. “Gotta play the role.” He said to himself, starting to unpack a few items. Only a handful of them were his, some personal objects while most of them were supplied to give the idea of a regular school teacher. Just a regular school teacher, not an FBI agent trying to find the communications officer of a deadly gang called the Decepticons. Just a school teacher.

Slowly the apartment was put together, starting with his room, bathroom, and kitchen, the rest could wait. Sadly Cosmos had gotten used to this, the next week his apartment would be perfectly in order and he would be ready for the task at hand.

He pulled out a cup of noodles and his laptop and settled in his bed. Cosmos wasn’t the flashy get all the girls' spy, instead, he would wait, pick apart each suspect and find his target. He wasn’t fast like Blurr, or cunning like Jazz. Cosmos was short, not exactly fit but not weak or helpless, he looked like the normal person. A perfectly normal person.

Cosmos finished his noodles sitting up and looking through the mission statement.

 

**Mission: Locate the Decepticon’s communications officer and arrest him**

**Little is known about the officer, we assume he is in his late 20’s, must be physically fit and tech savvy. However, we did find out that he does have two children in elementary school.**

**Beware he is cunning and is known, no other agent has returned from this assignment.**

 

Cosmos frowned, opening a new document to start typing, his thick fingers moving with ease over the keys. Already planning on how he would meet the communications officer and how he would subdue him.

 

 _Alright first day Cosmos, first day, start picking out who is who_. He said to himself, staring at the blueberry muffin on his desk. Taking note of the classroom and how he would decorate it and how his usual lesson would play out. He jumped up as the first parent walked in, a mom with one little girl. Clearly the little girl didn’t want to be there, her face was red and her hair was a mess, she crossed her arms and stomped over in a fell into the chair. Cosmos stood up offering his hand, the lady quickly shook it and sat down.

“Ms. Steel,” She ignored his hand and sat down. “This,” She gestured her hand to her daughter “is Haven, my pride and joy.” She forced out the word ‘joy’ before turning to Cosmos.

He smiled down at the little girl. “Sorry for this meeting, I know it’s a week before school, but I’m really new.” He ignored the scowl he got from her mom. “I promise I’ll keep this quick and give you a piece of candy, alright?”

Haven smiled, sitting up in her chair and swinging her legs. “Okay.”

He sighed, grabbing a pen and looking down at blank notebook. “Anything I should know about Haven?”

Ms.Steel hummed for a bit, her cold eyes pinning Cosmos, judging him. “She’s...stubborn, but a hard worker, and likes to take control. She can’t have peanuts.” Her cold eyes drifted down to her daughter. “Oh right, there’s two boys in her grade that love to pick on her. In fact they love to pick on everyone. It’d be a bit of a shame if we all had to go down to the principal's office.”

He scribbled down the notes, smiling at them. “What should I help Haven with?”

“Help?” She frowned.

“Well is she struggling in anything, math, history, writing?”

“Nothing!” Ms.Steel stood up. “I hope this is over.” She snapped snatching Haven’s tiny wrist and dragging her along.

Haven frowned, her face turning bright red. Cosmos offered her a small smile, jumping up as he remembered the piece of candy. He dug through his drawer pulling out a jolly rancher. Lucky Ms.Steel stopped just outside the door talking to another parent, Cosmos was quiet, sneaking over and kneeling down to the little girl, offering her the jolly rancher. Her eyes lit up taking the piece of candy and shoving it into her pocket. Cosmos smiled, “I hope to see you smile more.” He whispered just before Ms.Steel finally walked off, still dragging Haven along, Cosmos waved at the little girl, Haven waved back.

“Umm hello?”

He jumped turning toward a set of parents. “Oh goodness you scared me, come in, come in.” He stepped aside letting them in. “You are?”

“Oh, Mr. and Mrs.Omega.” He smiled shaking Cosmos’ hand, his grip was a little too hard.

“Cosmos.” He smiled through the pain, looking down at their child.

She was another little girl, but with messy hair and thick glasses, it looked like she mostly paint then human. “Hi, I’m Whirl.” She smiled.

The day went by oddly quickly, he took notes, some were underlined others where others were circled. He already started to put together a pile of suspects, and a pile of students. Haven needed a friend and confidence, Whirl...Whirl needed a hobby, Rodimus needed to focus and have a group of friends to keep him steady. Thunderclash was shy and tall for his age. Minimus appeared to be the perfect student, and his brother, Dominus, was almost the exact same, but said more then ‘hello’.

Cosmos already started to plan seating charts, putting Brainstorm with Perceptor, Rodimus with Haven and Thunderclash, Whirl with Minimus, Dominus and Swerve. He stared down at the rough draft just as a loud knock scared him. He jumped up, flinging his pencil behind him, hearing the faint thunk on the glass.

“My apologies for being late.” A tall black haired man with red shades stepped in, he wore a navy blue suit and a dark yellow shirt under it. Behind him were two boys, they weren’t as well dressed as their dad, but did wear matching shades.

Cosmos got to his feet offering his hand, surprised that the man took it, there was no rough squeeze or limp towel hold, instead of a firm grasp. “Cosmos.”

“Soundwave.” He smiled, sitting down. “Rumble and Frenzy.” He pointed two the boys who were hiding behind him.

“Oh, nice to meet you. I’ll just get to the point.”

“They’re known to cause trouble, I’m sure you’ve had a few parents complain about them.”

“Boss…” One of the boys whined his face turning red and sinking down.

Soundwave ignored him. “I’m going to try to keep them in line for you, but if they do get out of hand please let me know.” He glanced back at his two sons.

“Oh, alright.” Cosmos opened his mouth only as Soundwave got to his feet once again.

“I’m sorry we have to leave quickly,” He pulled out a tiny notepad, writing down something and tore off the page. “If these two ever give you a hard time here’s my personal number.” He slipped it into Cosmos’ hand and swiftly turned and left, Rumble and Frenzy followed their dad out.

“Well, that was… intimidating?” He fell back into his chair shaking his head, looking over the number before tossing it into the trash.

 

The apartment was freezing, so cold that he wrapped himself up in every blanket he has and sat down on his bed. Typing what notes he had onto his laptop as his soup was heated in the microwave. “Jesus.” He huffed into his cupped hands. “Why is it so damn cold?” He pulled out his phone, leaving a reminder to get a heater. Pulling his feet closer as he typed. “So clearly we have a few suspects. Rodimus’ parents have another boy, but he’s much older. Then there’s Soundwave’s twins, Frenzy and Rumble. And the Ambus’, great, I have two sets of twins. But…” He jumped hearing his soup was done leaving the warm safety of his blanket burrito, only to rush back cursing as he set the soup down on his night stand and curled back up. “Where was I? Oh right, but I may not even have the suspect’s children to teach… this is going to take a while.” He groaned laying back and finding a movie to watch as he ate his soup.

“Mr.C tell Thunderclash to stop grabbing my hand!” Rodimus whined trying to wiggle out of the other’s grasp, the red head clearly wasn’t happy with the seating, and it seemed like the only kid who was happy was Whirl. And that scared him, Whirl had already cut her hair, licked everything Minimus had, well she kinda drooled in his pencil bag and shook it up. Then she went over to Brainstorm who was bussy folding a ninja star and bragging to Proceptor. She then stole all the stars he folded and threw them at Swerve. Swerve refused to shut up for 5 minutes and always made a joke, making the class laugh.

So the day was going great.

“Thunderclash please let go of his hand, Rodimus would like some space, okay?” He said looking over his shoulder as he washed out Minimus’ pencil bag. “Whirl if I see another star thrown today you’re staying after and going to the most boring book in this room as I call your parents.” He dumped the bag out again, setting it aside to let it dry out while the supplies to dry. “I’m sorry Minimus, you’ll have to share with your brother okay?”

The tiny boy frowned looking at his twin before Rodimus (free from Thunderclash’s grasp) ran up. “No worries Mini,” He half hugged Minimus. “I’ll share with you.”

Minimus frown almost looked like it would drag down to the floor. “Rodimus you don’t really have any supplies, you don’t even have a ruler.”

“Then we’ll share mine, okay?” Thunderclash called from his seat, earning a glare from Rodimus, the much bigger boy shrunk down.

Cosmos only sighed just as another ninja star was flung. “Okay, Whirl you’re reading the history of how clocks were made.” He snapped.

The girl growled at him, sinking down in her seat and folded her arms.

He sighed, first day and he has the great pleasure of calling someone’s parents once he got the chance. What could he do to get the kids all settled down? He glanced around the room of chaos. _How on Earth did someone get a glue stick stuck to the projector?_ He yanked it down and tossed it in the trash, mentally screaming at himself to figure out how to get everyone’s attention. “That’s it!” He clapped his hands, pulling a picture book from the shelf. “Okay, everyone, have a seat on the floor or by the table, I’ve got a story.”

They flock like sheep, some sat in groups other’s alone but they all gathered around him. He mentally patted himself on the back glancing down at the book he picked out. His heart sunk. “I’m going to tell you the story of the first dog sent into space Laika,” _Thank God the parents got us tissues_ . He cleared his throat and opened the cover. “Laika was a stray, a tiny little dog. She had no home, no owner and no one to take care of her, but she had hope.” He turned the book around showing them the artwork of the tiny terrier left on the street. “She had hope to find a home, a owner who would walk her, feed her and love her.” The kids inched closer to see the pictures. “One day she was caught by the dog catcher. Laika was hopeful, now maybe someone would bring her home.” Thunderclash made a tiny ‘awh’, while Rodimus only rolled his eyes. “One day a group of men wearing white coats came by, they played with her, then they took her home.” Even Whirl inched closer, a tiny smile curling up on her lips. “Laika was happy, she was walked, fed, and she even had other dogs to play with.” Rumble and Frenzy who stayed in their seats only looked up, strangely the two of them seemed quiet, watching the rest of the class. _They can’t be worse then Whirl._ “One day she was taken by her owners and they weighted her and played with her. Laika was happy seeing her family rush around and meet new people. She was given treats and played with all day.” He sighed, knowing what was to come next. “The next day Laika was dressed in this funny outfit and placed in this comfy seat. She watched as her owners rushed around her building her seat up more and more. She got one last shot and soon fell asleep.” The kids were dead quiet each of them eager to hear the next part of the story. “When Laika woke up she found herself somewhere else. She was in space! Watching the stars and Earth below her, barking back at her home.” Rumble and Frenzy got up from their seats and joined the rest of the class. “But this wasn’t her home. Where were her owners? Her friends? She began to miss home.” Thunderclash was the first kid to start to tear up, Rodimus only glared at him. “She waited and waited for the stars to disappear and for one of her owners to open up her cage. Laika soon realised that she might not ever see her owners, her friends or her home again.” Swerve was the next one his eyes getting a little glassy as he shifted a bit in place. “Soon she started to bark and whine for one of her owners, yet no one came. Laika knew she was alone, watching the world under her.” Whirl started to tear up, sniffing loudly. “And then Laika the tiny terrier simply yawned and rested her head, hoping that her owners would appear and take her out for a walk where she could play with her friends.” The next page was nothing but a drawing of the tiny Sputnik 2 drifting in space, he showed his class. Some broke into tears while others through their hands up. “Yes Haven?”

The little girl frowned. “Did she ever get home?”

He sighed shaking his head. “She never did,”

Thunderclash was the first one to cry, grabbing Rodimus and pulling him into a hug, the red head didn’t fight him, instead he held onto the bigger arms and sobbed. Whirl hugged her knees to her chest, Frenzy and Rumble were reaching for a box of tissues. Minimus was the first to talk. “Why’d you tell us that story?”

Cosmos cleared his throat, knowing that he was tearing up himself. “When I was your age I wanted to go to space, and I spent hours drawing and reading about the space race. At the end of this week I want every one of you to research your dream job, may it be a lawyer, a cop, or even a teacher. I want you to find one story that you like about it and print it out for me to read, and just a few reasons why you’d like to have this job.” He smiled, looking at the students.

“What if you want to be a gang member?” Whirl spoke up, of course, she had to say that.

Cosmos laughed at that, shaking his head. “Let me get that book on clocks for you Whirl.” The class snickered and started talking amongst themselves, he watched handing out colorful note cards and told them to write down lists throughout the day and pick one when they got into class tomorrow morning.

Make a bunch of kids cry, forced a crazy girl to read about clocks, and was nowhere closer to finding out who was the suspect, so the day was great.

 

Friday went by quickly, he crossed off the day in the class calendar and sat down with a cup of coffee. He was stuck here till 4:30, and all the kids left around 3, he watched them go, picking apart the families. Rodimus had an older brother, Bee was his name, but the father was quickly crossed off the suspect list as the two crawled into a police car. Minimus and Dominus walked home together they seemed to live close by. Frenzy and Rumble waited on a bench, swinging their legs.

Thunderclash perked up seeing his mom and ran towards her. Cosmos smiled waving her down. “Hi Mr.C,” She smiled, lifting her son up with easy and kissing his head. “Is there a problem?”

He laughed seeing Thunderclash’s face turn bright red. “Oh goodness not at all, I just wanted to ask you something about Thunderclash.”

She set him down and told him to go chat with his friends for awhile before turning to Cosmos. “Yeah?”

“I was wondering why Thunderclash seems to be so attached to Rodimus, even though Rodimus seems to have a distaste for him.” He tossed up his hands. “I’m not saying anything ma’am bu-”

She sighed shaking her head. “You’re fine Mr.C, when my little ‘Clash was in kindergarten he was small, really small. He was born way too early and the doctors said he wasn’t going to make it. Somehow he pulled through, but he was tiny, much smaller than any other kids, it didn’t help that I hovered over him. Many of the kids picked on him, the… the Wave twins were ruthless,” She shot a glare at Rumble and Frenzy. “My little ‘Clash was left to sit on the bench while other kids played, he watched them. Then one day Rodimus (who seemed to be the king of the playground) ran up and tagged him, at first Thunderclash had no idea what to do. But Rodimus kept pulling him into the games and soon they just became friends.” She smiled watching as Thunderclash kicked a soccer ball with a group of 5th graders. “Then over the summer he just grew and grew, when school came around many of the older kids played with him. He became popular and just stole Rodimus’ thunder, I guess Rodimus is jealous of him and clearly doesn’t want to talk to him.” She shrugged. “But everytime I pick him up all he talks about is his day with Rodimus.”

Cosmos watched Thunderclash play with the 5th graders, folding his arms. It only took a week but he already cared for his kids, even Whirl, he found it comforting that he thought of his own childhood as he watched them.

“Just do me a favor, keep my little ‘Clash away from them.” She growled her eyes shooting towards Rumble and Frenzy. “Keep an eye on them Mr.C, they’re known to get into trouble.” She turned away calling for her son.

Cosmos stared at the twins, watching them talk and eat a few snacks they had. Rumble and Frenzy were oddly quiet, he already heard of a few stories from the other teachers. Saying that they were nothing but trouble, they’d tear up books, glue kids to seats, and even unscrew desks. One even said that every week they were called to the principal's office. Yet Cosmos only noticed how they only talked to themselves and the other kids ignored them.

He pushed the thought away from feeling the wind pick up and the storm clouds came rushing overhead.

Cosmos shook himself out of his daze, taking another sip of coffee, it only took one week to get attached and one week to feel like a zombie. “Any clue at what you’re doing Cosmos? Oh gosh none at all.” He talked to himself, something a lonely 26 year old man did. He grabbed the stack of papers that the kids wrote and printed. Grading them with easy, even though he had to ignore the terrible grammar and spelling in each one. Some of them were perfect for the kids. Minimus wanted to be a judge, Swerve wanted to own his own soda company, Brainstorm wanted to be an inventor. A few even surprised him, Haven wanted to be a navy seal, and funny enough Whirl wanted to build clocks. “I guess she liked that book, maybe I should let her take it home?” Not like he found himself reading the book.

4:00, he had 30 minutes to himself, he wrote down the rest of the grades, only to find that the Wave twins didn’t turn in anything. He frowned as the stared at the names, he would ask them on Monday morning to turn the assignments in.

Cosmos relaxed leaning back in his seat and started to plan the next week’s lesson on adding and subtracting. The steady tinks of rain on the window behind him lulled him, making time pass faster by the second.

It was only when the custodian knocked on his door saying that his clock was wrong and that it was 5:00 did Cosmos jump up and grab his bag. He left a note on the clock that said “30 MINS FAST!” and fled the building.

Cosmos pulled out his umbrella and stepped into the rain only to bump into someone, or two someones. Rumble and Frenzy stood under the school’s front entrance. “Rumble? Frenzy?” He noticed that the twins were soaked, holding his umbrella over the two of them. “What are you doing? Getting a cold? He snapped pulling the two closer to the school’s doors, seeing that they were shivering.

Rumble grumble. “We’re waiting, okay?” He snapped pushing away from Cosmos.

“Where is your dad?” He fought back the anger in his chest.

“He’s at work, okay?” Frenzy shot back.

Now Cosmos was angry, he pulled out his phone and tugged Rumble closer to him. “What’s his number?”

“What you’re going to call the boss?” The said in unison.

He nodded. “Yeah, and I’m going to yell at him if I hear one sneeze from either of you in the next 5 minutes.”

The twins shared a look of shock. “896-745-7751”

He typed it in, tapping his foot and grinding his teeth, jumping as he heard a beep. “Hi Soundwave, this is Mr.C, and I’m standing outside with Rumble and Frenzy, who are soaked. I’m going to take them home and wait for you there, and we are going to have a fun chat.” He snapped hanging up and slipping his phone into his pants. “Come on, where do you two live?”

 

Cosmos pulled up to the house, noting that it was still raining, he glanced back at Rumble and Frenzy. He smiled at the two who seemed rather surprised that Cosmos called their dad and then drove them home. He stepped out of the car and pulled out his umbrella, Frenzy and Rumble crawled out of his car and all three of them walked up to the house. Rumble rushed ahead to check the door but found it was locked.

Frenzy stopped Cosmos. “Okay close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“We can’t let you know where the key is.” Frenzy huffed.

He rolled his eyes before closing them and then covering them with his hand. “Okay, happy now?” He waited tapping his foot as the two rushed around.

“Okay!” Rumble said opening up the front door. “We’re home!” He called.

“Alright,” He sighed stepping in and setting his umbrella down. “I hope you two don’t mind me waiting for the storm to pass and your dad to come home.”

The two shared a look grinning ear from ear. “Okay, only if you order us pizza.” They said in unison, not in a creepy way at all.

“You know I’m a school teacher right? I get paid scraps.” He groaned. “Where’s the kitchen you two gremlins.” Frenzy pointed, Cosmos took off his shoes and coat, stepping into the kitchen. First things first, instant rise yeast. “Okay, I need one of you to pull out all of the leftovers. Do you have instant rise yeast?” Frenzy pulled a chair over and climbed up the counter, digging through the cabinets while Rumble pulled out leftovers. “Thank you Frenzy.”

“So what are you cooking?” He said jump down to the floor.

“Pizza.” He said grabbing a bowl and started to fill it with hot water. Only to turn around to see Frenzy and Rumble staring at him. “What?”

“You can make homemade pizza?” Rumble said getting to his feet.

“Uh yeah?”

“Where were you 5 years ago?” Frenzy snapped. “All we ate was pizza!”

“Yeah, and how come you know how to make homemade pizza?” They questioned him.

“Where’s the flour?” He said setting the bowl down. “I learned in high school, I thought about becoming a cook, but here I am a teacher.” He shrugged. _Well an undercover FBI agent, so a little more thrilling than a cook._

“Can you toss the dough?”

“Oh yeah, that’s fun, we just have to wait for it to rise, takes a while, but at that time we should have everything else ready.”

 

“Okay so you bring in your flat hand and then you just spin and toss it up.” He did it once showing the twins. “I’ll show you a few times okay?” He did it again catching the dough easily and then setting it down on the table. He watched the two try, Rumble didn’t catch his and got slapped in the face while Frenzy threw his dough onto a cabinet. They laughed at each other, Rumble pulled his hair out of his piece while Frenzy started to scrape his dough off. “Want me to show you two again?”

“Yeah!” Frenzy said as he rushed back over and almost started to jump up and down.

“How big can you make yours?”

Cosmos thought back to the last time he made pizza. “Big… I think I made my last one about 20 inches.”

“No way!”

“Try for 30 inches!”

He laughed shaking his head before tossing his piece once again. Then again, the twins watched and started to mimic him. The dough spun in the air, with each toss it got higher and higher, stretching more and more. Rumble and Frenzy stopped watching this massive flying saucer of pizza dough. Cosmos smiled, it was hard to recall the last time he made pizza, was it that time that guy rejected him? Or when he missed the Christmas party at the FBI headquarters?

**SLAM!**

“EPP!” He screamed tossing the dough too hard and flinging it out of the kitchen.

**SLAP!**

There appeared to be a poorly made sheet ghost costume standing only a few feet away. Cosmos cupped his mouth realising it was Soundwave, who was drenched head to toe and now covered in the pizza dough. “Oh my gosh-” He rushed over as the twins burst into laughter. “I’m so, so, SO, sorry Mr.S.” He said starting to peel off the dough, only to lift it and find a emotionless face staring back at him. Cosmos bit his cheek grabbing the rest of the dough and setting it down on the table, staring at it as he felt Soundwave’s eyes burn into his back.

“Rumble, Frenzy.” He said, kneeling down to pull the both of them into a hug. “I was worried when I didn’t see you two outside the school.”

“It’s okay, boss, Mr.C took us home.” Frenzy patted his back.

“I got that from the message.” He said ruffling both of their heads of hair before he left to hang his coat up and take his shoes off.

Cosmos looked down at the twins. “S-should I leave?” He forgot about all the anger he felt seeing the twins in the rain, or that he had to drive them home, or that he was making them dinner.

“I believe you wanted to have a talk with me...Cosmos was it?” He spoke with a cold demanding voice. Clearly, he heard what Cosmos said, stepping back into the kitchen, he was only a few inches taller then Cosmos but when he looked up it felt like Soundwave’s eyes were miles high. He crossed his arms and stared down at Cosmos, pinning him with unreadable eyes.

“Uh yeah, Cosmos.” He tried to swallow the lump of ice in the back of this throat.

“Mr.C, I think the sauce is boiling.” Rumble piped up.

Cosmos thanked whatever was looking out for him and rushed to the stove and took the pot off. “Could one of you look over the dough and make sure there’s no hair in it?” He asked looking down at the tomato sauce.

“Boss! Boss! Boss!” Frenzy tugged at Soundwave’s arm. “We’re making pizza, Mr.C is showing us, wanna help?”

“Help? We cook he cleans.” Rumble said sticking out his tongue to his dad.

“Very well,” He said patting Frenzy’s head. “When will it be done?”

“Oh I think 30 minutes.” He said still not looking up from the pot. Cosmos only glanced up when he heard Soundwave leave the room, finally letting out the breath of air he was holding. He looked at the twins. “Why is your dad the scariest man I’ve ever met?”

Rumble sat down on a chair working with his dough. “He had a hard life when he was a kid. He doesn’t have any parents and say that he grew up on the street. He had to be tough.”

“Oh...that...that makes sense.” Cosmos set his dough down in a pan and handed the tomato sauce to Rumble. “Frenzy could you do the toppings?”

“You mean the leftovers?”

“Yeah, it means they’re still good so why not use them?”

Frenzy started to toss the leftover meats and some greens onto the pizza as Cosmos grabbed the cheese.

“And don’t worry about the boss Mr.C, trust me when I say he likes you.” Frenzy said as he grabbed his dough.

“Hard to believe that.” He mumbled and grabbed another tray for the two smaller pizzas.

The two stopped looking up at him. “If he didn’t you would’ve been thrown out, literally.”

“Good to know.” He said trying to not imagine the big scary Soundwave picking him up and chucking him out of the house.

 

The twins dragged Soundwave down the stairs when dinner was done, the table was set and Cosmos made a last minute salad for everyone. The pizza looked great. Soundwave sat at the head to the table while the twins scrambled to their seats. Cosmos held onto the rim of his chair, unable to meet Soundwave’s emotionless face. It was only when he heard the twins chewing did he relax a bit and eat his salad.

“How was your day?” Soundwave asked the twins.

“It was good, boss, we owned tag.” Frenzy said gulping down a mouthful of pizza.

Rumble set his glass down. “Oh yeah, we watched the news too.”

Soundwave nodded, then turned towards Cosmos. “And your day?”

Cosmos set his fork down, feeling sweat roll down his back. “Well besides slapping you in the face with dough, it was a good day. Was it twins?”

They nodded unable to speak due to the mass of pizza in their mouths.

“And your day, Soundwave?”

Soundwave hummed setting his slice down. “It was...exhausting,” He paused watching the twins before meeting Cosmos’ stare with his own. “I had to stay later than planned this whole week. The manager is… temperamental at times, and with the CEO overseas he thinks he can do anything he wants.”

“It’s okay, boss,” Rumble said his mouth full of pizza.

“Close your mouth,” Cosmos said hearing an echo, glancing up to see Soundwave wide-eyed and looking back at him.

“Heh.”

 

“I can’t thank you enough for letting me stay, I’m sick of eating ramen.” He said as he slipped on his coat and shoes. Soundwave unlocked the door and held it open for him.

“Thanks for dinner!” The twins shouted before diving for the sofa.

“Oh, and I expect those papers Monday.” Cosmos turned only to feel Soundwave grab his arm. He heard the groans from the twins before Soundwave shut the door behind them. The clouds broke apart, yet the sun set and he knew he’d have a busy drive home. “Is this the talk?”

Soundwave let go of his arm, staring out at his lawn, watching the neighbors work. “Thank you for taking them home.”

“Wait, what?”

“This whole week I’ve been stuck in my office, and I’ve always picked them up two hours later than normal. I don’t know when my schedule will go back to normal.”

“What about the school bus?” He asked, he saw them and figured that Soundwave didn’t live too far from the school, but it did take at least a 45-minute drive with traffic.

He shook his head. “They’ve been kicked off of the bus so often that they refuse to drive them anywhere.” He sighed. “And thank you for dinner.”

“No worries, I’ve been worried about them, they don’t talk to any of the other kids.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “They also had a paper due today, just find a story of your role model or profession and what they want to do with their life.”

“Don’t worry about it, they’ll have it on Monday.” Soundwave stepped off his porch and started to walk to Cosmos’ car. “I heard what they said, it’s true if I didn’t like you I would’ve thrown you out.”

He followed feeling chills run down his back. “What?” He squeaked out.

Soundwave laughed. “You’re not like the other teachers, I’m not sure what it is, but there’s something off about you.” He opened Cosmos’ door. “Let me know if they fall behind on anything.”

Cosmos sat down. “Oh thank God, you are a scary man, you know that right?”

“Why do you think I budget a whole company?”

He laughed, closing his door and drove off, humming to some cheesy pop song. He couldn’t stop smiling, thinking back to the feeling of just eating with someone. Cooking with the twins was great, just being with someone felt great. “That was...pleasant, I hope the twins open up more, they need it.” _And the way Soundwave looked at you? I mean that man puts the fear of the unknown into you, but it’s thrilling...oh Cosmos don’t get your hopes up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one I do plan to add more to later on.


	7. Last stop Kaon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no other ships bleed into some of this, sorry about that!

He stepped onto the train, fiddling with his servos as the metal tube was packed with mechs, window to window. Cosmos pushed through and held onto one of the servos holds as the train took off. He pulled out a datapad, the trip to Kaon was a long one, but a worthwhile trip.

“Excuse me, excuse me.” A taller mech stumbled through the crowd, looking for a servo hold.

“Over here.” He recognized the Iacon accent, making room for the mech.

“Oh thank you.” He smiled holding onto the bar. “I was worried I was going to miss the train.”

“First time using public transport?” He eyed the mech seeing the fancy paint job and polish, clearly, the mech made more than him, so why would he take public transport?

The red and blue mech shook his head. “Oh no, hardly, but I know that this stop always gets crowded. Look at this, I can’t even vent right.” He smiled. “Thank you for letting me share your servo hold.”

“Oh no problem, and yeah this stop is crazy, but I noticed that most of the mechs get off at Vos. Wonder why?” He glanced around seeing many of the mechs chatting, some of them wearing polish or fresh paint.

“Oh, this is rather normal actually, Vos has a rather colorful culture. Many of the mechs are to visit close friends for flocking parities.” He glanced around pointing at one mech, a tall blur mech with wide shoulders and a fresh coat of polish. He leaned into Cosmos’ faceplate. “That mech there, he’s going to a flocking party, there’s someone in Vos who’s… interested.”

Cosmos tilted his helm a little. “Quick question what’s a flocking party? And why are there so many of them?”

His silver faceplate turned to a blue, he licked his lip plates, looking around and creeping close to Cosmos. “It’s,” He whispered. “Vos… is known for… umm… interface habits and a flocking party as well a party simply for an interface. Sometimes it’s with one pair, and other times, there are more than two mechs.” His faceplate only turned a deep blue by the end of it. “I always hear that the parties are great, and the culture is so diverse.” 

“Oh, I see...going to a party?” Cosmos asked eyeing the fresh polish on the mech.

He laughed shaking his helm. “Oh goodness no, I’m much too young, I’m visiting a close friend of mine. A friend that I deeply care for.”

“Dawh!” He elbowed the mech. “Someone’s got a crush.” He teased, as the train slowed to a stop. Many of the mechs got to their peds and stepped off, some even running, the blue mech not too long ago almost skipped out of the metal tube. “Wow,” He mumbled seeing that the train was almost empty. All that was left were a few, some mechs were beaten, old, and even rusting. Cosmos was sure a few were homeless, he spotted a seat and took it, patting the spot next to him. “Join me.”

He mech smiled sitting next to him. “It’s good to see another mech from Iacon that doesn’t get off at Vos station.” He pulled out a box of silver sparkled rust sticks, offering one to Cosmos. “And well yes, I do have...feelings for him.”

He laughed taking one and slipping his face mask back. “Good to know I’m not the only one going to visit a sweet spark, where’s your stop?”

“Kaon, you?” He chewed on the stick.

“You’re kidding me, Kaon too.” Cosmos bit off a chunk of the stick. “Tell me about him.”

He laughed shaking his helm. “You first, tell me about who’s stuck on your processor.”

Cosmos gave in. “Alright, alright. He’s, tall quiet, and he’s quiet. But his actions speak louder than any words I’ve ever heard. He does this sweet thing every day he looks around the outskirts of Kaon and finds me tiny treasures, sometimes it’s a little piece of glass, other times it’s a tiny piece of copper.” He knew his face plates were turning to a blue now. “Okay, I told you a bit, now spill your energon.”

He vented sinking into the seat. “Where do I start? He’s, well he’s big, massive compared to you and me. I’ve seen him fight, he’s strong, impossibly strong, but what I found about him is his weakness. When he takes my servo in his, he’s so soft and tender with it, with me. Oh and his blue optics, I could get lost in those pretty optics of his, there’s no paint out there that can match his blue optics.” He blushed and covered his face with his servos.

Cosmos laughed. “Sounds like a big sweetie. What I found out about mine is that… he curls around me when mechs who’re close by. He doesn’t trust many mechs but he trusted me.”

“Oh, so I got it bad?” He playfully snapped. “You look like you’re ready to bond with him.”

He shoved the mech playfully. “Oh stop it!” 

“Alright, alright. This mech he’s… sweet, you’re right, he’s just really nice when he’s not fighting.”

They laughed as the train sped by, chatting about their crushes, telling one another funny stories. Both of them relaxed and chatted for hours as the train rushed by, the sky outside darkened with the sun setting. Only then did the train start to slow, Kaon was always the last stop, no one ever did get off at Kaon, and the trains never stayed there. In fact, the railways were rusted and were only ever used to transport energon.

The train stopped, they both go to their ped. “Oh how rude of me.” The mech said, offering his servo. “I’m Orion, Orion Pax.”

Cosmos busted into laugher shaking his servo. “You’re Pax! I’m Cosmos!”

“Cosmos!” The two of them laughed stepping off the train. “Oh goodness, Megatronus refuses to shut up about you! He teases Soundwave with an inch of his spark!” 

“You’re Orion! Soundwave loves to tell me how happy you make Megatronus, Soundwave always tells me that he blasts loud interface music whenever you and Megatronus are alone!”

“Well, he does!” Megatronus yelled stopping both mechs on the ramp. Megatronus and Soundwave stood there waiting and watching as the two mechs stepped forward. The more massive silver mech lifted all three mechs into his arms. Orion gasped but laughed falling onto his helm, Soundwave wrapped one of his tentacles around Megatron’s shoulders, while the other shot out and held onto Cosmos. “What a surprise!” He laughed carrying all three mechs away from the station.

Cosmos laughed watching Orion and Megatronus, knowing that they were truly happy with one another. He then looked over to Soundwave, feeling the tentacle tightly only slightly, he grabbed it and squeezed back. Soundwave’s helm tilted slightly, Cosmos ran his digits over the metal. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Soundwave echoed back.

* * *

 

Soundwave sat outside, Cosmos snug into his side. “I want you to meet someone.” He hummed, his chest falling away as a tiny bird-cassette flew off and landed on Cosmos’ shoulder. He felt another cassette detach, a much larger one drop off his back and start purring and curl under Cosmos’ arm. “Lazerbeak, Ravage.”

“Hello!” Cosmos squeaked petting each of them, the cassettes were happy to finally meet Cosmos. “How come I’ve never seen them before.”

He itched a tricky spot for Ravage, behind his ears. “Cassettes are welcomed to explore, they’ve been watching you from afar whenever you visit. They wanted to meet you up close.”

“Oh, do they like me?” He asked lightly petting Lazerbeak’s wings.

“Yes, they trust you.” He smiled under his mask, watching as his two closest friends and his...what was Cosmos to him? Soundwave watched as Ravage started to purr even louder, rubbing against Cosmos’ back. He admitted it to himself millions of times, Cosmos was more than just another stray mech in Kaon. The green frame mech has this pull to him, this warmth that Soundwave had never felt before. He just hoped that Cosmos felt the same.

“You okay Soundwave?” Cosmos asked setting a servo on Soundwave’s shoulder.

He nodded, looking up at the clouds. “Acid.”

“Okay.” Cosmos got to his peds, holding Ravage with one arm while offering his other to Soundwave.

He took it, the two stepped into the gladiator quarters, he still kept close to Cosmos, but many of the other warriors stood back. They knew that Cosmos was not to come to harm, or else. The two of them stepped into Megatronus’ quarters, he had bigger quarters then Soundwave. Not only that but since his owner got drunk and trashed his own quarters his friend allowed him in.

Megatronus was sitting at his worn down table, occasionally sipping a cube. Orion was asleep on the makeshift berth behind the silver mech. He looked up and smiled at the two. “About time you two sparklings.”

Cosmos gasped, his vents growing louder as Soundwave rolled his optics. “You’re one to talk, seems like someone overloaded first.”

“Soundwave!” Cosmos gasped.

Megatronus laughed. “At least someone did.”

“Megatronus!” Cosmos snapped at him.

The three laughed at themselves, Orion only stirred a little before grumbling and sinking back into recharge.

“Excuse me I forgot to grab something from my room.” His servos lingered over Cosmos’ backplates before turning and leaving.

He moved quickly through the hall, stepping into his ruined area, careful to make sure that none of the glass got in between his plates. He dug through the rubble pinpointing a tiny little crystal flower. The first one he ever saw in his life, he had to take it back and ask Megatronus what it was. Neither of them has ever seen one before and had to look into old data pads to figure out what it was. His spark warmed at the tiny flower.

* * *

 

Cosmos sat down at the table, Ravage rubbed along his peds before stepping onto the table. Megatronus slid a cube over to him and turned to look over to Orion, running a servo down Orion’s back plates. The silver mech vented before smiling and facing Cosmos. “I wonder what treasure he found for you this time?”

Cosmos felt his plating warm up, taking a tiny sip of his cube. “I have a tiny collection, a horde of treasures, it only grows.”

Megatron laughed shaking his helm. “I’ve never seen Soundwave so… happy, when we were finished in the ring, he quickly patched us up and dragged my aft down to the station. Seeing a full-grown mech almost jumping up and down like a sparkling is truly a sight to see.”

Cosmos traced the rim of the cube with a digit. “Megatronus...If I may ask, why is Soundwave so…”

“Quiet? Shy?” Megatronus tapped his clawed digits on the table. “It’s not my place to say, Soundwave, like me had a hard life, and still has one.”

“I see,” Ravage purred rubbing against his hand.

“Good to see even Ravage trusts you, I’ve only heard him speak a few times.” Megatronus scratched behind the black cat’s ears. “His trust it hard to earn Cosmos, you’ve earned more than Soundwave’s trust, it’s only a matter of time before Ravage decides he wants to speak to you.”

“I didn’t even know he could speak, well hello Ravage.” He smiled.

Megatronus relaxed in his seat, as Soundwave stepped in, his tentacles out as they absently curled around Cosmos. “Oh for Primus sake Soundwave, just bond with him already!”

Ravage’s frame shook as if the cat was laughing.

“Hmm!” Orion grumbled kicking Megatronus in the helm. “Behave!” He fell back onto the berth.

Soundwave shook his helm, grabbing himself his own cube. “Come.”

Cosmos got to his peds, his digits slipping into Soundwave’s.

Megatron whistled, only to have a cushion thrown at his helm.

Soundwave led him to another breth room. “My apologies, my own quarters have been destroyed.” His mask slipped back, yet he faced away from Cosmos, drinking the low-grade energon.

Cosmos only sat down sipping his own cube, Soundwave unhooked his servo from Cosmos’ and set a tiny treasure in it. He turned it over in his servo, looking down at an orange-purple stained crystal flower. “A flower? From Kaon?”

“I found it on the outskirts.” He said sitting down next to Cosmos, leaning against Cosmos and rested his helm on top of Cosmos’. “How was your ‘fun’ chat with Megatronus.”

Cosmos leaned against Soundwave running his digits up and down the black plates. “It was good, just talked about Ravage and you, Orion kicked him in the head.” He noticed the warmth coming from the darker mech. “It’s pretty, Soundwave, I’ll put it in my berth room.” His spark was doing backflips in his chamber, his T-cog felt like it was twisting in half, and every wire in his frame was burning. “Thank you Soundwave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to lead this into some nice smut, I just wanted to ask if you guys wanted to read that?


	8. SMUT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!ANDSOMESWEETBOYSSMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, PLEASE, let me know if I messed up one spelling something, I swear I though Iacon was spelled with an L and so for a few fun years it was Lacon.  
> Friend: So wait they can have knots?  
> Me: Yeah but what if the valve had something like that?  
> Friend: Dildo!... Write it you dumb slut.

Cosmos only sat down sipping his own cube, Soundwave unhooked his servo from Cosmos’ and set a tiny treasure in it. He turned it over in his servo, looking down at an orange-purple stained crystal flower. “A flower? From Kaon?”

“I found it on the outskirts.” He said sitting down next to Cosmos, leaning against Cosmos and rested his helm on top of Cosmos’. “How was your ‘fun’ chat with Megatronus.”

Cosmos leaned against Soundwave running his digits up and down the black plates. “It was good, just talked about Ravage and you, Orion kicked him in the head.” He noticed the warmth coming from the darker mech. “It’s pretty, Soundwave, I’ll put it in my berth room.” His spark was doing backflips in his chamber, his T-cog felt like it was twisting in half, and every wire in his frame was burning. “Thank you Soundwave.” He slipped the tiny flower into his subspace, the warmth running up his plates. “Soundwave…” It was a tiny gasp.

Soundwave’s engines roared. “Plates, open them.”

Cosmos snapped open his panels, his spike almost springing out, while his second panel simply oozes lubertaint. Embarrassment sunk into every wire he had, even down to his T-cog. He whimpered at the cold air, his spike twitching as he felt the thick globs of his own lube. “Soundwave?” He glanced up at the dark mech.

Soundwave stared down at him, his mask hid everything, but his helm did rest on Cosmos and his engines only reeved. “Touch yourself.”

He quivered under that gaze, his servos reaching for his open panels, wiggling his aft a little bit more onto the berth. Gasping as he ran a finger lightly over, feeling his own lubricants seeping out. Tracing around his nub, causing his frame just to jump a tiny bit, yet he felt the soft strokes of Soundwave’s tentacles. Slipping in two digits and pumping them in and out slowly, his frame shook and he let himself lean against Soundwave. Cosmos whimpered as his fingers could only go so deep, just barely touching any of his nodes. Tiny wires slipped out of Soundwave’s tentacles, sparks striking between them, he felt them running over his plates. Each tiny pulses of electricity tingled his protoform, his digits were soaked by now, he pulled his servo out holding it up. Soundwave took it in his own servo, tracing his digits through the thick lube.

“Soundwave?” Cosmos said looking up at the masked helm. Something cold pushed into him, yet it was warm and sent sparks up his frame. Nodes sparked with energy, gasping as it pushed further into his valve. Cosmos forgot his spike, closing the panel as his valve got all the attention, and frag did that feel good.

Soundwave rested a servo on Cosmos’ torso, looking down at him. “Okay?”

Cosmos weakly nodded, only to gasp as tentacle twisted and turned in his valve. His plating shook as Soundwave teased him, moving painfully slow while twisting just right to lightly stroke the perfect spots. His valve would cycle down and then un-cycle when Soundwave was just barely inside, just hovering over his outer node. Cosmos gasped as one of Soundwave’s smaller wires flicked his node, he watched the display his legs twitching with each flick. His internal fans clicked on as he struggled to vent, his vocalizer glitching as the trendel dived into him again, this time twisting like a screw until it hit something. Embarrassment flooded him as Soundwave stopped, looking up to see his quiet partner turn his head.

He squeaked as he was easily lifted and set in Soundwave’s lap, Cosmos held his legs still as Soundwave’s tentacle dove back in, stroking the mesh walls and setting the interior nodes on fire. He felt it, the slight pressure and the dead end that Soundwave hit, the darker mech twisted his head again, his tentacle prodded carefully, circling around still striking his nodes, yet it found no way to get past it. That’s when Soundwave pulled himself away from Cosmos’s valve, lightly grabbing his helm. He always knew when Soundwave was looking into his optics. “Sealed?”

He nodded.

Soundwave pulled him closer hugging him, resting his helm on Cosmos’ shoulder. “May I break it?”

He vented. “Soundwave,” He grabbed the thin servo that was holding him. “I would only want you to break it.”

Soundwave nuzzled his helm as the trendel ran up Cosmos’ thigh, lightly stroking his plush lips and his node before pushing in. He gasped as Soundwave turned and twisted, once again striking his nodes and causing his valve to cycle down. He felt the pressure again and now a slight pain as the tentacle pushed against it. He wiggled in Soundwave’s grasp, only to gasp as he heard a faint pop and a gush of lubricant. Cosmos shivered, wrapping his legs around Soundwave’s waist.

That’s when Soundwave locked up, even his tentacle stopped and he froze. Cosmos noticed at once, turning a little to peek at the dark mech. He never pressed Soundwave for anything, never asked why he hid his face, why he was unusually thin (even by Seeker standards), why he rarely spoke. Never did he pull or trap Soundwave into those questions, instead he came up with theories, ideas, something to fill in the blanks, whenever Soundwave wanted to tell him he would be fine with that.

Cosmos vented, snapping his mask back as he leaned into Soundwave’s neck, he kissed the wires and plating, nipping at a few tubes as he unhooked his legs. Soundwave loosened under the soft touches and tiny kisses, the trendle started to move again. He felt the heat rise from the darker mech as he ran his digits up and down the plating, digging under the right plates and just teasing the protoform under. He smiled into another soft kiss just as Soundwave’s fans flicked on.

“Cosmos.” He mumbled pulling away from another kiss to face the tiny green mech.

Cosmos smiled, his hips quivering at the tentcle, now reaching far deeper as lubricant gushed out. “N-no you don’t need to explain anything Soundwave.” He whimpered resting his helm on Soundwave’s shoulder. “Whenever you feel comfortable.” He gasped as the tentacle went far deeper, a small puddle of lube formed under his hips and between Soundwave’s at this point. “Just please, spike me!”

Soundwave laughed, and Primus be damned if that wasn’t sexy, his tentacle slowly almost painfully slid out, just lightly stroking his nodes. Cosmos hissed at the absence, his valve cycling down on nothing. He heard a faint click and looked down. That...that’s a spike. Considering that Cosmos had only really seen his own spike and well a few pornstar’s spikes, he could conclude that in fact, he was looking at a spike. It matched the rest of Soundwave’s plating, only with a slightly lighter black with neon purple bio-lights. He had to admit it was long, really long, fitting for Soundwave.

“Now I’m no expert on this, but I think that’s a spike,” Cosmos said, instantly bursting into laughter.

Soundwave soon followed, falling back onto the berth and laughing with Cosmos. Cosmos joined him, laying next to him, unable to stop laughing. “I can confirm that this is a spike Cosmos!” The dark mech could only laugh, pulling him close and nuzzling his helm against Cosmos’. There were a few times he heard Soundwave laugh, a slight chuckle here and there, but he realized that it was hard to make Soundwave laugh, but worth it. Soundwave pulled him closer, into this half hug. “Thank you, for making me laugh.” He mumbled, resting his helm against Cosmos’.

His valve was still cycling down at nothing, and he noticed that the puddle if anything was smearing and new puddles were forming. He stared down at this jutting spike, resetting his vocalizer.

“Right.” Soundwave said, tapping his mask against Cosmos’ helm in a ‘kiss’ before getting this his peds and tugging Cosmos to the edge of the berth. Cosmos rested his legs outside of Soundwave’s. “Okay?” He asked leaning down and placing another ‘kiss’ on Cosmos’ helm.

He smiled, kissing the mask back. “More than okay.”

He purred pulling away and lining his spike up, Cosmos gasped feeling just the tip of Soundwave. Carefully and slowly Cosmos felt every inch of that spike, cycling down at the length as it pushed all the way into him, just shy of his ceil node and entrance to his gestation chamber. Soundwave waited for a bit, letting Cosmos’ vents relax, only then did Cosmos look down seeing that there was still a good section of spike to go. Soundwave purred again, pulling slowly out and then back in, setting fire to the nodes and forcing Cosmos to cycle down. He whimpered under Soundwave, the slow pace started to speed up, the spike sinking deeper and deeper into him.

Cosmos wiggled under him, his aft meeting Soundwave’s hips with each thrust, his hips shaking when a certain bunch of nodes was just lightly touched. Soft gasps and ‘ah’s filled the silence. Soundwave snaked his servo into Cosmos as his thrusts got deeper, sinking down to here he just hovered over the smaller green mech. Shivers ran up his back struts, now Soundwave was truly teasing him just slamming into his ceiling node and chamber entrance but never pushing past either of them. He felt the thick globs of his own lubricant slip down his aft, sparks dancing off his plates and meeting the darker plates and then bouncing off again. “Frag.” He mumbled his digits tightening around Soundwave’s. The darker mech started to lose his rhythm, now almost brutally smashing against his ceiling node. Cosmos knew Soundwave wasn’t going to last much longer, and neither would he, turning into a whimpering mess under the mech.

“Cosmos.” He grunted, resting his helm against Cosmos’.

“Frag I know S-Soundwave.” He ran his servo down the dark mech’s spinal strut, just as his protoform quivered and violently shook. His vision blurred and faded into sadic, only hearing Soundwave cry out his name. Their servos tightened around one another, only then did Cosmos feel Soundwave push past his chamber’s entrance. Sparks ran through their wiring, along with plating and into protoforms. Pleasure ran through his frame causing him to slump under Soundwave, only a few twitches and aftershocks remained. He felt the transfluid in his chamber then how sensitive his valve became, cycling down and holding onto the spike.

Soundwave wasn’t heavy in fact he was light, resting on top of him grounded Cosmos, reeling him in from the overload. It was only then that he felt the sparks, not running over his plates or his chamber. Soundwave turned towards him, a deep purr came from him as once again he left a tiny ‘kiss’ on Cosmos’ helm. Their sparks were well ‘dancing’ or well the technical term would be trying to bond but couldn’t, their plating hadn’t opened up yet.

“Oh.” He laughed, kissing Soundwave back, feeling the tingle ran through his frame. “Do you want to?”

The mech vented, nuzzling his helm comfortably between Cosmos’ helm and shoulder. “I would, at some point,” He planted another ‘kiss’. “Once I know nothing will affect us, I never want to see you hurt.”

Cosmos smiled. “I understand, the minute you tell me that, my spark’s yours.” He vented, Soundwave couldn’t move much, his spike was stuck and it seemed like Cosmos’ valve wasn’t loosening anytime soon. They simply pulled one another close in a strange yet comfortable pile.

 

* * *

 

Soundwave woke first, softly pulling his spike free before untangling himself from Cosmos. Grabbing a spare rag and cleaning the mess up first, he made sure to get between Cosmos’ plates. He pulled a cover-up, covering the green mech, Cosmos mumbled and weakly turned to Soundwave. He nudged Cosmos’ helm. “Energon, I’ll bring you a cube.” Cosmos nodded setting his helm down.

Soundwave stepped out of the room, turning to meet Megatronus’ blue optics. He nodded. “Megatronus.”

He reset his optics a few times, staring at Soundwave. “By Primus’ spark, about time.” He cracked a smile, slapping his servo on Soundwave’s. “My mech.”

Soundwave rolled his optics under his mask, grabbing a cube before joining Megatronus at the table. Ravage jumped up, purring. “Happy now?”

“Well I am, and how do you feel?” Megatronus asked, turning to look at Orion who was deep in recharge. The silver mech rarely got a full recharge, instead, he wrote his processor down, thus the stack of scratched up pads.

“Good, better than good.” He pulled his mask back, just to his lip plates and took a sip, feeling some of the energon drip down, either from scars or his jaw. “Our sparks danced.”

Megatronus pulled away from Orion, his optics wide. “You’re kidding me, and…?”

“I would’ve, I just couldn’t…” He set the energon down, Ravage climbed into his lap, purring louder and cuddling against him.

“The coding?” The black cat said.

He nodded, cold shivers ran up his spinal strut.

Megatronus rested his servo on top of Soundwave’s, pulling him back from that horrible life. “I don’t care what I have to do, but I will find a way to erase that coding from you, and you will open your spark for that sweet mech.” A raw fire burned in those blue optics, a fire he would follow into the pit.

“Thank you.” He smiled, knowing that his friend would fight for what was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Soundwave's got scars, and slave coding, poor boy.


	9. 3 A.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human Alien au: Soundwave is a lonely man with two twin boys, he works at NASA, listening to any radio frequencies that come from outer space. One night he meets a strange man on the side of the road...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't pick up strangers, like that's stupid, don't.

He turned up the heat, resting his hand on the stick, drumming his fingers as the road stretched out before him. Soundwave fiddled with the radio as his tiny car passed the massive satellites, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pressing one between his lips and lighting it. The twins didn’t know, they’d never know. After their mom left he picked up the habit, that was about 3 years ago.

He pressed on the gas a little harder, the tiny stick shift sped down the lone road.

Rumble and Frenzy would never know, all they knew was that one day the scary lady just disappeared. They were only 5 at this point, still too young to remember, too young to not have a mom.

Soundwave forced himself to calm down, trying to snuff the fire in his chest, easing off of the gas. There was truly nothing to worry about, he had a more then well paying job, a house, retirement, money for the twins, even if Ravage were to get sick at any moment and need some thousand dollar surgery. He had money to spare.

Money just meant that he’d be working nights, get off at 3 in the morning and sleep while the twins were awake. On the weekdays when they were at preschool he would sleep, wake up when they got home. He worried about someone breaking into his house, taking his boys, he often asked his neighbors to keep an eye on his house. Just the living nightmare of Rumble and Frenzy not being home, or they’re lifeless bodies, or some man holding a gun to their skulls.

3 A.M. was a living hell for him.

Soundwave pushed away from the horrid ideas.

He monitored every sound from space and projected them. The twins joked that he was talking to spacemen all the time. Whenever he had time with them he would tell them stories of the spacemen.

The car finally passed the massive satellites, and into the thick forest nearby, from where he would turn into a small town and then the highway. The forest was odd at 3 A.M. the fog was rolling in, he slowed his car and switched to his lows. Shame if a deer crossed right now. He turned up the radio, listening to two men talk about how strange the nearby town was. Soundwave relaxed in his car pressing the gas a little harder as he finished his cigarette.

The trees stretched out for miles, towering above him, yet they flew by, long blotches of brown and green. Strange that one of the long blotches were bright green and silver, it was moving across the road. “What th-” He slammed on the brakes, yanking the parking break up and pulling the car out of 5th and into neutral. His tires squealed, the car skidded across the road and to a full stop. The man wearing green jumped and rushed off the road as he came to a squealing halt.

His heart was racing as he rested his head against the wheel catching his breath and putting out his cigarette. Looking up to see a set of legs in front of his car, flicking on his brights to see a man who was soaked to the bone. He wore a thin green coat and a red cap, glasses and he was a little bit chubby. “A hitchhiker on this road at 3 in the morning?” Soundwave rolled down the window, feeling the pistol at his side, waving the man over.

The man jogged over to his door. “Uh, morning?”

Soundwave stared at him, narrowing his eyes, odd, the man just seemed to keep changing, he swore he was wearing a red cap, not a beanie. He shook it off. “You’ve got a few seconds to explain what on Earth are you doing on a government road 3 in the morning an-” He heard the tiny droplets of water thunk on his car. “While it’s raining?”

The man held up his hands. “Okay, so this sounds so weird, but I was at a college party last night, passed out, and this morning I woke up here. I saw that being here was trespassing

and that was hefty fine so I’ve been trying to get back into town.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Please just don’t tell anyone I was out here.” His chubby little face begged, his brown eyes growing wide.

Soundwave sighed. “I won’t tell anyone, okay? I’ll drive you to town, now if there’s any funny business,” He flashed his pistol. “Got it?”

The man froze to the spot, nodding slowly as he walked to the other side of the car. Soundwave unlocked the car and the man sat down, his clothes squealed against the seat. “Sorry.” He said looking out the window.

He huffed turning to the back of the car and yanked a thick blanket, tossing it into the man’s lap. Soundwave took a sip of his coffee, righting his car and speeding off. They didn’t talk much, the man sat there squeaking in the seat, Soundwave turned up the radio only to groan as it turned to static. “That’s odd, I’ve only heard this station go out a few times…” He changes it, still static blared through the speakers, then another, all he heard was static. “Now this is odd…”

“Sorry.”

He frowned. “It’s not your fault, not like the radio to cut out, but every now and then it does, always in this stretch of the forest too.” He shrugged turning it off. Soundwave glanced to his right at the man, when did he get a hoodie? “Must’ve been one heck of a party.” He generally kept to himself, but there was one time where he needed sound, it was 3 A.M.

“Huh?” The man turned away from the window, rubbing his hands together and pulling the blanket up.

“The party, the reason why you’re trespassing on government land.” He rolled his eyes, taking another gulp of coffee, it was cold now.

“Oh right, it was… crazy, a college party, someone tipped over a car at some point, another man smashed a guitar into the wall, and I think someone rides their motorcycles in.” The man shrugged.

“Sounds like a real animal house.”

“Huh?”

“Animal House, the movie? They did all of that in the movie, well not the car part.”

“Oh right, I love that movie.” He laughed, wasn’t he wearing glasses?

Soundwave looked down at his coffee, setting it back down, promising himself to not take another sip. Checking the radio again, only to get another burst of static.

The man shifted in his seat, before looking at him again. “So uhh...I’m Cosmos.” He offered his hand.

Soundwave took it, it was warm, really warm, and kinda fuzzy, and was that six fingers? “Soundwave.” Why was he introducing himself now?

“N-nice to meet you Soundwave...If I may ask why are you on this road?” He asked playing with his hands.

“I just got off of work, heading home.” He said finally putting the car into 5th.

“Oh, y-you work there?” He pointed behind them.

“Yes.”

“What do you do?”

“Classified, but seeing that I could lose my job for just picking you up and not reporting you. I'm supposed to turn right around and turn you in for questioning.” He sighed, looking at Cosmos, surprised to see a mustache. “But I send out radio signals and listen if anyone is sending something back.”

“Oh, thank you for not reporting me… send them out where?” The mustache was gone.

“Space, I work for NASA.” He needed another cigarette, he was too tired to see this man’s features change again. “Now never tell another living soul, to you this night never existed, and to me, you don’t exist.” He lit it, setting the empty pack on the dashboard.

“Those t-things will kill you,” Cosmos said sinking into the seat.

He puffed out some smoke, rolling the window down again. “I know.”

“Ah.” The man pulled the blanket up. “Why do you smoke?”

“I used to when I was younger, before I married, even when we were newlyweds I only had one now and then. Then the twins came along and I kicked the habit. When she left without a word, not even a goodbye to the kids. I didn’t sleep for 3 days, got a pack and chain-smoked it.”

“I’m s-sorry to hear that, you seem broken.”

“What about you? You're heartbroken? Or stolen?”

“My hearts are intact and mine.”

Soundwave frowned, ‘hearts’ it was a stutter, he had been stuttering now, and who speaks like that? “Good for you.” He reached for the radio only to have his hand stopped.

“Sorry, just I was enjoying o-our talk.” He smiled at him.

Soundwave relaxed if this man wasn’t so cute he would’ve pulled over. “Alright. Tell me about yourself Cosmos.”

“Oh myself?” He perked up at that. “Well I’m...uhhh…I’m a senior in college, but I did go a few years later...ummm...I’m s-studying to become a doctor...G-grew up in Colorado...Uhhh, what else is there? Nothing really….” He laughed. “What about your Dr.S?”

Soundwave frowned. “How did you know I was a doctor?”

“Uhhh g-guessed?”

Where did the mustache go? “Had a hard life growing up, I did well in school, and found myself in college, got a doctorate, found a girl, had twins, got a job at NASA and then...Found you on the road.”

“Huh, would you mind if I?” His hand hovered over the radio, six fingers.

“No, not at all.” He waved the man on.

The radio was still static, he turned it down as he picked through the channels. Yet each one was still nothing but ear-numbing static, normally Soundwave would’ve shut it off. He sighed finding just one station and sitting back, it was nothing but static yet it filled the ca. Strangely it seemed like Cosmos was listening to it.

Soundwave ignored the sound, keeping his tired eyes on the road, the town wasn’t far now.

Cosmos stared out the window, not just glanced out but stared as if it was the world to him. Suddenly the radio blared a screech, Cosmos pulled the stick out of gear and the parking break up.

Soundwave slammed on his breaks, glaring at the stranger. “What the hell is the idea?!”

Cosmos grinned. “This is my stop Soundwave.” He opened his door stepping out, only leaning in.

“What?” He stared at the man, now noticing the overalls, the beanie returned and his glasses and mustache along with a faint goatee. He was cute, really cute.

Cosmos laughed, then smiled. “Thank you Soundwave for driving me but I have to go now.”

“Who are you?” He leaned over, almost laying across the two front seats.

“Cosmos, just a stranger, someone who’s not going to forget.” He nodded at Soundwave before closing the door and shoving his hands into his pocket, walking right into the forest.

Soundwave started out at the thick greenery, rubbing his head, and checking the time before puffing his cigarette. “Get a grip Soundwave, he had 5 fingers, and was wearing those overalls the whole time.” He took a sip of his coffee, turning the volume down and putting his car back into 1st. He puffed away at his last cigarette, speeding down the road, doing 20 over. The sound of the static relaxed him, once again drumming the stick. He hissed seeing lights behind him, cruising at some teenager who was flashing his brights. Only that there weren’t two lights, just one massive one, the woods were nothing but bright lights, burning through the trees. He floored the gas, knowing that he was now doing 120 passing the mass of light. “Calm down Soundwave, calm down.”

And like that, the light went up into the sky and kept going up and up, and it was gone.

“You’re okay Soundwave, met a stranger named Cosmos, picked him up dropped him off…” Finally, he arrived in town. Blowing through a stop sign and onto the highway, the radio finally picked up a station, instantly he relaxed. “Just a nightmare at 3 A.M.”

He sunk into his seat watching the road ahead. The sky above, strange there seemed to be a bright star out there, moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more about this? Your call guys.


	10. I FUCKING KNEW IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if every battle Soundwave and Cosmos were flirting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is honestly just a joke, a bit of fun, and just short and sweet.

Megatron stood away from the battle, below him a mixture of his forces and those foul Autobots. Hook busied himself with Megatron’s shoulder, generally, he would be in the middle of the battle, and for a while he was, yet that damn sniper got his cannon arm. Not like the Autobots were winning this battle, he grinned watching Overlord easily crush smaller mechs with his peds, Starscream leading his trine and mowing down any of the heavy hitters, and finally, Soundwave coronating his cassettes.

“Oh,” He said to himself watching a green space faring mech swoop down blowing through Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw and right into Soundwave.

“What is it, my lord?” Hook asked turning towards the battle.

Soundwave was taken by surprise, something rare to see, yet the smaller mech still propelled Soundwave and himself into a wall, then through that said wall. The green mech switched into his root mode, grabbing Soundwave’s wrists and holding them to the cassettes carrier’s sides. There was anger and determination in that blue visor, while Soundwave’s had something else, was it amusement?

“Huh, Hook what do you make of that?” He pointed at the building where his communications officer was struggling against the smaller mech.

Hook turned towards the struggle. “It looks like Soundwave is losing his touch.”

Soundwave kicked the mech’s legs out from under him, the green mech stumbled back, falling on his back struts. Soundwave laughed slamming his frame down on the mech, grabbing his servos and pinning them above his helm. His other servo ran down the green mech’s chest plating, slowing down to make it into some certain seams. 

“I retract my earlier statement, my lord.” Hook mumbled, setting his tools down.

“I’ve always admired Soundwave’s fighting style, always evaluating and planning, never showing any emotion. This is new.”

“What do you mean?”

The mech suddenly pulled a tiny dagger out, slicing across Soundwave’s throat cables, only scratching them, but Soundwave jumped off of him. The green mech then punched Soundwave in the helm, his visor cracked, he stepped back as the green mech went for his shoulder gun. He pulled it back and with a loud crunch the weapon was twisted back, yet he didn’t lose the surprise, pushing the tiny blade to Soundwave’s neck.

“Soundwave, it’s animalistic, dominating, and honestly sloppy.” He hummed watching the fight.

“Now that you mention it, you’re right, by now that Autobot would’ve been in the scrap heap. Not only that but his cassettes haven’t even aided him.”

“You’re right, this is strange.”

Soundwave slammed the mech into the wall, instantly he lost his grip, Soundwave twisted around, grabbing his servos then his neck, with a loud bang he slammed the smaller mech into the ground. The mech fought, kicking, wiggling yet he couldn’t escape, only giving up and quivering under Soundwave. That’s when the dark blue mech looked around before lowering his helm to the other’s audio input. The green mech’s visor brightened, his legs wiggled, Soundwave pulled away, his own visor much darker than before. The two stared at one another, tension almost sparking between the two.

“Oh!” Megatron nodded, folding his arms with a wince, still nodding as he looked down at Hook.

Hook who was also nodding looked up at him.

“They fragging.” They said in unison, still nodding before looking back at the fight.

Soundwave jerked up as Ravage ran into the building holding a datapad in his jaws, losing his grip on the green mech. He kicked Soundwave in the chest, before shooting Ravage’s paws, grabbing what the black cat was holding. He glanced back at Soundwave before jumping out of the building and flying off. Soundwave pulled Ravage close as he watched the green mech fly off.

“Oh, they are fragging.” Megatron said, shaking his helm. “Neither of them really used their weapons.”

“Good point, I mean Soundwave could’ve flattened that mech, but he didn’t.” Hook said, grabbing his tools. “Are you going to discipline him?”

Megatron laughed at that, letting Hook drag his arm away. “Please, Starscream tries to kill me every chance he gets, and he’s still here. So what if Soundwave fancies this Autobot, he’s never failed me. If anything I’ll tease him about it.’

Hook laughed at that. “When you do you have to tell me how Soundwave acts.” He vented looking at the battle. “I wonder what Soundwave said to him?”

 

Megatron waited, sitting in Soundwave’s quarters and drinking a cube, he read over a datapad to pass the time. It was well into the night cycle when Soundwave stepped in, he paused. “Eject.” He threw his cassettes out, Rumble and Frenzy ran into their quarters while Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak flew up and into a nest and instantly fell into recharge. Ravage stayed, unable to stop purring. “Lord Megatron.” He greeted him, grabbing his own cube and one for Ravage before sitting down. “How can I help you?”

Megatron didn’t look up from his datapad, only taking a sip and making Soundwave wait. “So… who’s the green spaceship?”

He was sure he heard Soundwave’s vents choke up. “Excuse me?”

Ravage purred even louder, enjoying his cube. “Give it up Soundwave, he knows.”

“Who’s the green mech you’ve been courting after?” He still didn’t look up.

Soundwave cleared his intake. “He’s Cosmos, an Autobot spy, you assigned me to study him.”

“Some ‘studying’ I would say.” He took another sip from his cube. “I’m surprised you hid it for so long, who knows?”

“Only me.” Ravage said, finishing his cube. “And trust me Megatron, it’s bad.” He grinned.

“‘Bad’? I haven’t seen that kind of interface tension since we uncovered Skyfire.”

Soundwave sipped down his cube. “Interface tension is the closest thing you ever get to popping your panels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what y'all think, and honestly, I'm thinking about asking y'all for some fics ideas, nothing too long! But comment, I hunger for this trash!


	11. Cosmos The Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human spy/teacher au:  
> Cosmos is doing his best a being a teacher, and protects the twins!

He held the door open as the kids piled into the room, sniffling and shivering from the cold weather outside. Watching them hang up coats and stomp off the snow. Many of them greeted him, some even hugging him. Cosmos smiled as a few of them gave him cards or even candies, being a teacher had its perks. He waited as everyone took their seats, hanging up his own coat and scarf. “Good morning everyone!” He smiled already seeing everyone settle into their seats, Thunderclash next to Rodimus, Whirl already stealing Brainstorm’s glue, and Frenzy and Rumble sketching those S symbols on their desks. “Don’t worry we’re going to have an easy week. I’m thinking we’ll go over to the library first and each one of you need to pick out a book to read for the next month.”

Rodimus like always was the first to raise his hand but never wait to Cosmos to call on him. “Can we talk about our breaks?” The class looked around, clearly wanting to tell everyone about the break, what gifts they got and what they did for New Years.

“I don’t see why not, Rodimus you go first and tag another when you’re done.” He sat down at the front of the class, sipping his morning coffee.

Rodimus smiled. “I went sledding and finally beat my older brother. What about you Thunders?”

The taller boy smiled. “I went to the movies with my mom, Whirl?”

Brainstorm got a chemistry set, Preceptor visited the science museum, the Ambius twins got to visit family. “What about your Mr.C?”

“Hm?”

“What did you do over your break?”

“Huh,”  _ What did I do over break? Watched Outer Limits for Christmas and watched The Twilight Zone marathon.  _ Cosmos frowned.  _ Nothing I really didn’t do anything, didn’t see family, don’t really have friends or well anyone to spend the holidays with.  _ He sighed. “I didn’t really do anything,” He shrugged it off. “Just some time to myself I guess.” Rumble and Frenzy instantly turned towards one another, whispering.  _ I miss taking care of those two gremlins. Wonder what Soundwave did? _ Cosmos shook himself free of the thoughts. “Let's head to the library.” He forced a smile as the kids lined up by the door.

The library was small, but not too small, Cosmos sat down watching the class of kids, some ran up and asked if they should read this book or not. He settled down, watching them scurry around, another class, this time of 5th graders piled into the library. Cosmos grabbed his clipboard writing down what books his students were picking, some even picked more one. He barely had any time before he heard what sounded like a solid punch.

Rumble was between Frenzy and a massive 5th grader, blood dripping down his nose, for his credit he didn’t make a sound only glaring at the kid. The 5th grader grinned down at him, lifting his fists again. “Move runt.”

That's when Frenzy pushed his brother aside and tackled the 5th grader, biting him. He was easily kicked off and hit a bookshelf, some of the books fell off.

That’s when Cosmos snapped out of his haze, pushing past the crowd of kids, he picked Frenzy up and kept Rumble back with his other hand. “That’s enough!” He turned to look at the other teacher she finally looked up, blinking as if she was a deer in the headlights. “You keep an eye on my students.” He growled, before looking down at the 5th grader. “We’re going to the nurse's office then you’re going to call your parents.” He snapped, setting Frenzy down, who grabbed Cosmos’ pant leg and pulled Rumble into a half hug. Cosmos grabbed the 5th grader and _ his _ twins. 

The trip to the nurse's office was quiet, the 5th grader had his arms crossed while the twins hung back keeping Cosmos between them. Cosmos looked down at the twins, seeing Rumble was still bleeding and his face was swelling, while Frenzy had a bloody lip and was limping. The 5th grader was a bite mark on his forearm and kept rolling his shoulders. Cosmos sighed, waving the twins closer to him, they didn’t hesitate to latch onto his pants and arm.

Nurse Ratchet only groaned seeing the three students. “Overlord, and the ‘Wave twins.” He waved over to the beds. “Twins there, Overlord here.” Cosmos waited, leaning against the door as he folded his arms. He thought for a moment if he should call or text Soundwave, maybe give him a heads up? Instead, he waited, watching as Ratchet poured some water then hydrogen peroxide on the bite mark. Cosmos pulled some tissues for Rumble, he easily stuffed them up his nose while Frenzy grabbed another and a cup of water and started to clean his lip. “Cosmos right?” Ratchet asked, looking up from the bandages.

“Yeah?” He looked up from the twins.

“The ice packs are behind you”

He grabbed one from the freezer and wrapped it up in towels and handed it to Rumble. Thinking back to what he heard of the two, finding it hard that these two could do something like that. “Um, Ratchet?”

“Yeah? Lay down Overlord I’m going to report this to the principal.” The older man stood over the twins. “Does it hurt?”

They both nodded.

Ratchet sighed, turning and grabbing some Tylenol and handing it to them. Ratchet then grabbed Cosmos’ arm. “We’re stepping out, and if I come in with any more wounds even a scratch on any of you, you’ll have to deal with me!” He snapped, pulling Cosmos out of the office and closing the door. The older man groaned rubbing his eyes. “Is it so much to ask for an easy day?”

“Uh?” Cosmos peered back into the room, seeing that the twins turned their backs to Overlord. “I heard a few things bu-”

“The ‘Wave twins are known for this, starting fights. I’m sure that Soundwave can drive down here in his sleep at this point.” 

“But what I saw was Overlord bullying them.” Cosmos pipped up, pulling away from the glass.

“Ah Overlord, that boy is a pain, he’s known to end fights… Wait he started the fight?” Ratchet frowned. “The twins always start the fight Cosmos.”

He shook his head. “No, I saw Overlord punch Rumble, and shove Frenzy into a bookshelf.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll ask them.”

Ratchet shook his head. “They’re also known for lying through their teeth.” He snapped.

Cosmos rolled his eyes, opening the door. “Rumble, Frenzy, can you step out here please?”

Ratchet pushed the door open. “I’ll get Overlord’s side of the story.”

Cosmos pulled the twins close. “What happened?”

The two fidgeted, looking at one another then back at Cosmos. “Mr.C…” Frenzy started.

“Boss told us to be good this year, and we have been, really have been.” Rumble went on.

“And we haven’t gotten into a fight all year.”

“Twins what happened?” Cosmos said, melting.

“We wanted to get a book at the top shelf,” Rumble folded his hands.

“Overlord saw us struggling to get it and he hates us, and well he tried to have us start the fight.”

“We just wanted to get the book and, he started to mock us.”

“And we just didn’t want to fight, I did say something.”

“And I called him an ‘ugly stack of horse poop’ and he punched me.”

Cosmos nodded, looking at the two of them. “Then you two didn’t really start it.”

“We’re not lying Mr.C, we swear we aren’t!” They both whined, eyes starting to water.

“Okay, okay I believe you” He hugged them. “Why are you two so shaken up?”

“No one believes us,” Rumble mumbled hugging back. “We’re going to get kicked out of this school and have to move away.”

“Oh come on, that’s not going to happen.” He patted the twin’s backs. “Alright, now the two of you calm down and I’ll tell the principal.” He pulled back smiling at them.

 

After the first few months of the year Cosmos got comfortable around Soundwave, but after Soundwave finally found the time to pick up the twins Cosmos didn’t see them much anymore.  _ It’s Soundwave, sure he’s scary and well good looking, but he’s just a hard-working dad an- holy shit. _ Soundwave to put it basically was pissed, rarely did the man show any emotion, but the stomping and his untamed hair was one hell of a red flag. Cosmos jumped up rushing next to him. “Hi” He squeaked out.

“What happened?” Soundwave sounded as if he was raising Satan’s army.

Cosmos grabbed his shoulder. “Calm down, the twins didn’t start the fight.”

And like that, all of the hot air left Soundwave. “What?”

“Frenzy and Rumble didn’t start the fight, they told me it was Overlord.”

“Overlord?” He hissed. “That makes sense.”

“What do you mean?”

“When they were younger the twins would poke fun at him, and they’d always get into fights,” Soundwave mumbled. 

“Oh,”

“And they don’t lie to you.” Soundwave also mentioned, his shoulders relaxed. “They’ve never lied to you.” He smiled.

“They’re outside the principal's’ office, Overlord’s mom jus-”

“Soundwave!” Overlord’s mom stomped over, dragging her son along. “I don’t how you’ve been raising your bastard kids but biting? I’ve had enough of your poor parenting and I swear that I will get them taken away!” Her breath smelled of alcohol. 

Soundwave wasn’t relaxed anymore.

_ Oh shit. _ Cosmos got between the two, holding Soundwave back then turning towards the woman. “Ma’am your own son is known for fighting, now I suggest you go to the bathroom and wash down that beer smell before talking to the principal or anyone from social services.” He snapped.

She blinked, then growled. “I’m going to get your fired for that!” She yelled dragging her son away.

Cosmos sighed, looking back to Soundwave, the taller scarier man seemed to be at a loss. “What?”

Soundwave cleared his throat. “Thank you.” He then frowned. “But your job?”

Cosmos shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled.

“Boss!” The twins shouted, running at their dad, clinging to his legs. “Boss we didn’t do-”

He held up a hand. “I know, Cosmos explained it all.” He knelt down, hugging both of his boys tightly. “I’m proud of you two.”

Cosmos explained the whole situation to the principal, lucky the twins got off scot-free while Overlord was suspended. Cosmos was asked to stay behind as the parents and kids left. He sat down looking at his ‘boss’. 

The man frowned. “Now I know that I can’t fire you, something about a union. But I do suggest that you talk with the ‘Wave twins’ other teachers, that might put you in perspective. The next time those two get into a fight or are bullying another student they are to be expelled. Got it?”

Cosmos nodded, leaving the office.  _ Union? What un- ohhh they can’t fire me being that I’M A SPY! _ Cosmos slapped himself in his face.  _ How did I forget that I’m not a teacher, I’m a spy! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to give you guys so much valentine fluff for these two assholes!


	12. Human spy au: Operation Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day always sucks for Cosmos, not this year.

He watched as the kids ran around, cutting out hearts and dipping them in glitter. Keeping an eye on Whirl who was run with scissors for the 3rd time that day. “Whirl!” He snapped at the girl. Recalling when they made gingerbread houses and she somehow lit her’s on fire, that was a fun PTA meeting. 

She laughed and tucked them in her pocket. “Sorry, Mr.C.” She played innocent.

Cosmos got to his feet, towering over his students, some were finger painting while others were gluing and some were even drawing. Valentine's day, the day where all they had to do was make some cute boxes, watch some fun movies and get sweets. Cosmos couldn’t help but smile, looking at everyone having fun as a movie played in the background, some cheesy romantic comedy (his second favorite kind of movie behind sci-fi). Not only that but he did have a date planned for the night, just go out get some coffee or dinner, nothing big.  _ I can’t wait, get out of that small apartment and just have a night on the town, there are only three seasons of Outerlimits. _

“So Rodders.” Swerve, grinning ear to ear. “Got any plans with Thunders?” He cocked an eyebrow.

Rodimus’ red fluffy head popped up. “What? No?” He frowned clearly not understanding that Swerve was teasing him.

“Why would I have plans with him? Besides my mom and I have plans.” Thunderclash who was sitting a little too close to Rodimus set the heart he was cutting aside, hiding his pinkish cheeks.

“That’s enough Swerve,” Cosmos said sitting down after circling the class.

Swerve frowned then stared at him. “What about you Mr.C?”

“Hmmm?”

“Got any plans for tonight?”

And like that the whole class stopped turning towards him. Cosmos stopped by his desk sinking down into his chair and almost onto the floor. “Well, I do have plans, just a small date you know?”

“YOU’RE NOT MARRIED?!” The whole class screamed.

Cosmos jumped out of his seat with a squeak. “Yeah?”

“How are you not married?” Whirl was now crawling over her desk wide-eyed.

“I never had time to look for someone.” He fiddled with his hands.  _ I spent 10 years just training. _

“What? So you never dated anyone?” Rumble said almost falling out of his chair from shock.

“No I’ve dated some people, but- okay you’re all getting too personal with my life.” Cosmos groaned and sat down in his chair, forcing himself to relax.

“No we aren’t. I mean Mr.C you’re too nice to be single.” Minimus said not even looking up from his well-painted box.

“Well I-”

“Yeah, he’s too nice like I’m surprised no one has snatched you up. I mean you’re nice, kind, great with kids, and you know how sooo much!” Thunderclash said, smiling up at him. “Honestly you’re one of the best teachers any of us have ever had.”

Cosmos blushed shaking his head. “Thank you I really do appreciate that.”

“If the date goes bad let us know, we’ll kick their butt,” Whirl said, popping her gum and pulling out another glob of dried paint from her hair.

“Yeah! We’ll kick someone’s butt!” Rodimus shouted jumping on top of his chair. The class started to yell ‘kick butt’ leaving Cosmos only to shake his head as the bell rang for lunch. The Wave twins where whispering as they ran out.

Cosmos watched the mass of kids leave the room, getting up and setting his own treats in the boxes. He was laughing as he pictured an army of kids coming to his rescue, he shook his head. “I have to admit being a teacher has its’ perks.”

 

Cosmos bundled up, watching his kids run into their cars and busses. He stood next to the teachers, he never really talked to them, only ate and asked a few questions. Rumble and Frenzy were sitting and shoveling sweets into their mouths, joking and elbowing one another, Soundwave pulled up and waited. The twins jumped up but turned and hugged Cosmos’ legs.

“Bye Mr.C.” They said before running into their car. He watched them, his heart sinking into his stomach.  _ I kinda miss taking them home, having a nice dinner. That and their dad is… nice. _

“I just don’t get it.” One of the other teachers said. “Why on Earth do those two demons behave so well for him, but last year I was pulling my hair out.”

“I don’t get it either, I mean they can hug? Last time I saw Frenzy he gave another kid a black eye, but Mr.C over there just gets two well-behaved students?”

Cosmos bit his tongue, he knew most of the other teachers didn’t talk to him unless they had to. The teacher’s lounge was awkward, so much that he would only spend 10 minutes at a time in there.

“I heard they got into a fight with Overlord, I bet that they started it.”

“I heard that he believed them, saying Overlord started the fight.”

“I bet that dad, Soundwave has something to do with it.”

Cosmos walked away from the teachers, unable to handle much more.  _ I don’t get it, I know that the twins have a checkered past, but this much hate towards them? That’s bull! AND THAT COMMENT ABOUT ME?! _ He stopped turning to watch Rodimus almost dive into a police car, his older brother rolling his eyes and stepping in like a reasonable human.  _ And Soundwave? That guy works, he’s a single dad, he’s always tried and he’s worked for everything he has. _ Cosmos gritted his teeth. 

Cosmos jumped when his phone buzzed, a smile tugging at his lips when he pulled his phone out.  _ Wait until these jokers see that I have-  _

**Sorry I have to cancel there was a problem at the office.**

_ I don’t have a date, great… _ Cosmos sighed turning off his phone and turning towards the doors.

“Hey Cosmos, right?” One of the teachers said waving their hand.

“I’m not in the mood.” He snapped stomping into the building.

 

The next day passes, Cosmos lectures the kids on some simple math problems and lets them get their homework done in class. He sat at his desk, grading the class’ work, he admitted after the few texts he sent back he just gave up, there was no response so what was the point? He did notice how his class went quiet whenever he stopped talking.  _ I don’t have time to focus on that jerk. Besides I got to plan the bean plant experiment, that’s always fun.  _ Cosmos looked up from his desk as Rodimus passed a note to Brainstorm. He groaned rubbing his head. “Okay pass it up here.”

Suddenly the whole class jumped up rushing towards Rodimus, all of them with a pen or pencil. Cosmos jumped up, grumbling and he started to push through the kids. “Quickly, write something!” Rodimus yelled as the paper was ripped out of his hands. Whirl snagged it, scribbling something down, then Swerve took the paper and wrote something, then Brainstorm.

Cosmos rolled his eyes stepping back as his students passed around a paper. Finally it was Haven, the shy but kind girl stepped forward and handed it to him. “What’s this?”

“Well we’ve noticed that you haven’t been yourself, so we made something for you.” Haven smiled as Whirl wrapped an arm around her. “We planned it over recess.” 

He opened up the folded paper, seeing a drawing that Whirl and Minimus did, it was a heart covered in glitter. Around the heart were various messages from his students. He sat down and read them, each one made him smile and some even made him tear up. He leaned down and hugged Haven. “Thank you.” Cosmos looked up at his class, opening his arms. “Well are you guys waiting for something?”

“Group hug!” They yelled running up and hugging Cosmos.

The last bell rang and he watched his class leave, humming as he read over the notes again. “I should frame this.”

“Yeah that’ll look great, keep it here so you can brag to the other students about how great we are.” Frenzy said sitting on his desk and eating an apple.

“Frenzy? Rumble?” Cosmos sat up, looking at the twins, seeing as that they were making themselves comfortable on the desks. “What are you doing here?”

“We need a ride home,” Rumble said pulling out the book he got from the library.

“Oh alright.”  _ Not like I had plans anyhow. And I do miss taking them home and cooking for more than one. _

 

He pulled up to Wave’s house as the snow started to fall, the roads were going to be horrible on the way back. He grabbed a few papers to grade as they would wait for dinner, but Cosmos did notice another car was in the driveway.  _ Did Soundwave hire a babysitter? _

Rumble and Frenzy ran up and in leaving the door open, Cosmos was left to shrug and roll his eyes before stepping in and closing the door. It had been a while since he stepped foot into the Wave household, but he did remember to remove his shoes and hang his coat on the right nob. Only to stop when he turned towards the kitchen, Soundwave stood there, his sleeves rolled up as he was literally elbowed deep into cooking.

“Soundwave?” Cosmos blinked.

Soundwave looked up a small but devilish smile. “Good evening Cosmos, nice of you to join us for dinner.”

“Dinner?” He turned to look at the twins who were already grinning ear to ear.

“You two planned this?”

“We all did,” Soundwave said, washing his hands. “I hope you don’t mind that I let them lie to you this once.”

“I see.” He glanced down at them. “I’ll just have to take a few points off that book report.”

“What?!”

“Boss he can’t do that!” The twins ran up to their dad hugging his waist.

Cosmos laughed shaking his head. “No, I won’t.”

The twins stuck out their tongues. “You’re mean!”

Soundwave laughed shaking his head. “Alright, you two find a few good movies for us to watch and set up the fire.”

The twins laughed running into the living room. Cosmos took a seat at the table watching Soundwave. He admitted time and time again that Soundwave was an attractive man, but the lack of a coat was just cruel. Cosmos had to turn away looking out the window, staring at Soundwave’s back could only lead to some rather lusty daydreams. “It’s really coming down.” He said peering out of the window.

A soft pressure warm pushed against his back, Cosmos looked up seeing Soundwave above him. “You’re right.” He rumbled, the vibration traveled down Cosmos’ back.

_ This is how I die, isn’t it? Sexual tension? _ Cosmos cleared his throat. “Can I have a glass of water?”

Soundwave nodded, leaving Cosmos’ backside, he already missed the warmth and soft force against him. “Ice?” 

“Please.” He felt the heat in his face slip away when the glass as set next to his hand. “Thank you.”

Soundwave hovered over the stove, setting a timer as he looked over at the well-prepared roast. “The twins told me you’ve been having a hard couple of weeks, they even told me that your class wrote you a massive valentine to cheer you up.” He turned towards Cosmos. “Drink?”

Cosmos lifted up his glass. “You got me one.”

Soundwave cracked a small smile turning to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of wine. “Drink?”

“Oh.”  _ Wine? And dine? Jesus, he’s meeting all my standards and then breaking them. _ “Just a small glass.”

Soundwave nodded pouring two glasses before putting the roast in and joining Cosmos at the table. “Mind if I ask what has gotten under your skin, my friend?”

He shuffled in his seat. “Honestly? At first, it was the whole issue with these two, and that I found out that none of the teachers care of either of them.” He paused to only glance at Soundwave, and he saw it again, that same anger that he showed that day. “Actually, I think none or only a few of them care about any of the students. Some of them are lacking in areas, reading and simple mathematics.” He shook his head. “I mean some of them are great people, I’ve seen how the 5th-grade teacher is, she loves teaching.”

“That’s not really bothering you, I’ve noticed that you’ve pushed the kids, Frenzy is a genius with math and Rumble can’t seem to put down a book.” Soundwave sipped his wine. “But that’s been your own battle all year, this is something new, isn’t it?”

Cosmos felt small, almost sinking into his chair. “I’m… Sorry I just don’t want to talk about it.”  _ Let’s avoid talking about how crippling lonely I am with my crippling crush. _

Soundwave shrugged. “No problem.”

Cosmos watched as Soundwave cooked, it was only when the timer was set that the two left the kitchen. Rumble and Frenzy made a tiny pillow fort on the floor as they watched a movie. Cosmos sat down on the sofa as Soundwave set the fire. Soundwave sat down a few feet from Cosmos, sipping his wine as the movie went on. It was an action flick, clearly meant for the twins. The story was about this cyborg man who was playing this game of cat and mouse with this organization, the man also meets another guy who’s got the same goal as him but is a clone, or rather clones?

Cosmos jumped when Soundwave handed him a plate. He sat down next to Cosmos, resting an arm behind Cosmos’ neck. He felt the tiny hairs on his neck rise up. The twins scrambled out of their pillow fort, running into the kitchen. Soundwave didn’t even blink instead watching the movie and sipping his wine.

Cosmos ate, surprised at the simple meal. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“I don’t cook often, but I do like to cook some days.”

He took a bite of the roast, shocked at how juicy and how much flavor one tiny piece had. “This is great!”

“Thank you.” He rumbled a lazy smile tugged at his lips.

Cosmos dozed off enjoying the movie. Soundwave did the same, setting his feet close to the fire, resting his head on top of Cosmos’ as his hand mindlessly rubbed Cosmos’ shoulder. Strangely he didn’t even notice Soundwave, just felt comfortable. Rumble and Frenzy crawled out of their fort and collapsed in Cosmos’ and Soundwave’s lap. He played with Frenzy’s fluffy hair as the twins yawned and started to doze off. Honestly, this was too nice of night, getting to spend it with the twins and Soundwave.  _ Not a bad life after all. _

Cosmos jerked awake, blinking the sleep from his eyes before yawning. The twins fell asleep next to him, bundled up in blankets. Soundwave grumbled next to him, turning his head behind them.

“It’s still snowing.” He said, grabbing the remote and typing on the weather channel.

“And it looks like this blizzard just won’t leave, tomorrow around 3 P.M. is when this storm should stop.”

Cosmos deflated. “You’re kidding me? I got to get home.”

Soundwave yawned, slightly shaking the twins. “Go to bed.”

Frenzy grumbled and buried himself into Cosmos’ side. “No, comfy.”

Soundwave laughed. “I’ll make a deal with you two, you can skip brushing your teeth but you have to put on your PJ’s.”

Rumble rolled off of Cosmos slamming into the ground. “DEAL!” He grabbed Frenzy’s arm and yanked him along.

He laughed at the two of them, relaxing in the sofa again, the familiar weight of Soundwave next to him. “Huh, thanks for having me for dinner.” He forced a smile as his stomach practically could be called a butterfly sanctuary.

He was close, almost too close, resting his head on Cosmos’ shoulder, he could feel his breath needling down into his clothes and his skin. “Thanks for coming.” He rumbled, maybe that’s where Rumble got his voice? He hummed as he flipped to another channel stopping on Animal Planet, it was a documentary on elephants. “I love elephants.”

“Now I realize the amount of elephant decor in your house.” He looked up and saw a print of an elephant family, the cute elephant blankets that were draped over his legs, and not to mention the elephant silverware. “You really like elephants,”  _ I swear if this man could he’d live with elephants. _

Soundwave rumbled again, looking up at Cosmos yet he didn’t lift his head.

Cosmos grit his teeth.  _ He’s doing this on purpose, teasing me, and he knows it! _ “I should go before the storm gets any worse.”

Soundwave sighed, pushing himself off of Cosmos. “Twins are right, you’re comfy.” He stretched before putting on some boots and his coat.

Cosmos did the same, grabbing his bag and laptop.

Soundwave stepped out first, holding a flashlight, he stepped off the stairs and into what was about 2 feet of snow. Cosmos followed him only gasping at the bitter cold.

“Where did you park?”

“Over there.”

Soundwave flashed his light, spotting Cosmos’ small car or what looked like his car, but at the moment it was just a massive snow drift. Cosmos only patted Soundwave’s back before shaking his head and pointing back to the house.

It took a while for them to warm up again, pants soaked but the hot cocoa and the fire helped. Once again Cosmos found himself sitting on the sofa.  _ Great, snowed in.  _

“You can stay the night,” Soundwave said sitting next to him and pulling the blanket up.

“I don’t want to impose bu-”

“Your car isn’t moving until some of the snow has melted, and I don’t drive after even a sip of wine.” He sighed. “Besides we have a guest room and I have some spare clothes you can borrow. Not to mention it’s 2 in the morning.”

_ Stay the night at your crush’s house, or somehow dig out your car at midnight and not die when driving? _ Cosmos cleared his throat. “If it’s alright with you.”

Soundwave smiled, getting to his feet. “No, you’re fine. Let me get the room prepared.”

Cosmos pulled himself up, finishing up the hot cocoa. “Mind if I take a shower?”

 

White tile floors, granite sink tops, a stone backsplash, and two tiny elephants on the window cell. “What does he do for a living?” He neatly folded his clothes and set them on the sink top, frowning at himself in the mirror.  _ No wonder that guy canceled the date, I wouldn’t go out with me either. _

Cosmos pushed those thoughts away, stepping into the shower, the burning waters caused him to hiss. “Hot, hot, hot!” He turned it down and stepped back from the shower head, his skin was bright pink.  _ I mean so what if that loser canceled, I’m a spy and a teacher, I love my job and those kids are just too sweet. He lost out. _ He started to hum his favorite song, but he would never admit it was Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, by ABBA.  _ I mean I did want to try that restaurant. It’s not like I can call some old high school friends and go drinking, not if they live 5 states away. I mean I could ask someone here, but I wouldn’t go drinking with any co-workers, and NONE of the parents. _

_ It’s not like my Valentine's day was ruined. I got to frame that card. Ohhh maybe we should build marshmallow towers? _

Cosmos stopped letting the hot water roll down his back looking at the tile tub.  _ The twins tricked me here, and Soundwave cooked. He’s a great cook. A good cuddler. And a kind dad… I wonder what happened to his wife? And why she’d just leave him, he’s too nice of a guy. _

_ Cosmos you’re thinking about your crush in his shower… at least get out of the shower. _ He turned the shower off, flinging the curtains open.

“Towel!” Soundwave yelled throwing a towel at his head before stomping out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut. “My apologies.” 

Cosmos felt his cheeks burn, his head spin and his stomach doing barrel rolls.  _ He just saw me naked. _ “N-no you’re fine.”

“There are clothes on the bed and a robe there too, I also left a glass of water on the nightstand and your bag is on the chair. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, and thank you Soundwave.” Cosmos buried his face in the towel listening as Soundwave shut the bedroom’s door before screaming into the towel.  _ He saw me naked, he saw me naked, he saw me naked! WHY DON’T THEY TEACH YOU THIS IN TRAINING? SURE I GOT TO LEARN HOW TO WATERBOARD SOMEONE BUT NOT HANDLE BEING SEEN NAKED BY YOUR CRUSH! _

* * *

 

He shut the door behind him, pressing his back against the cool wood before sliding down and hugging his knees to his chest. Alone in the dark of his room, the chilly air and gentle flutter of the drapes settled his beating heart.

_ He’s just cute, so cute. That tiny little stomach and those hips, they look a lot better without jeans on. Get your head on straight Soundwave, he’s your kid’s teacher. _

“Thank God that the twins didn’t follow through with their plan about telling him about my stubborn crush.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, not all the teachers in Cosmos school are bad, trust me the next chapter he'll meet some cool ones. But who would be a cool teacher? I'm open for ideas!   
> My bitch ass got my shitty Tumblr running.  
> https://dildo-swaggins-t-baggins.tumblr.com/


	13. TFA AU: Little Trash Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a continuation of the TFA au, there's some darker themes here, besides that Soundwave lives through Toy Story 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up guys I was super sick when I wrote this, so please let me know if I messed up on something, or if you guys do or don't like where this is going.

He waited as Cosmos was dragged into another ship, the green mech still in his alt-mode. He held onto the small chair as Cosmos was set down. Soundwave listened to the world outside of Cosmos, faint beeping and the whipping of hovering technology. When he heard theses greasy voices. He recognized those voices instantly.

Cosmos’ hatch was slammed opened as long green tentacles slither down and pulled out the cubes of energon.

“Energon.” It said, wrapping a tentacle around Soundwave and pulling him out. Soundwave went limp in their grasp, no matter how much he wanted to quiver with fear. “And a toy?” It snapped lifting Soundwave up to its’ eyes, it growled and set Soundwave down on a hover dolly. “Pathetic, I knew those Cybertronians were weak, but to turn towards having a tiny toy?” 

Soundwave watched, his tiny tanks turning, his mind swinging in nothing but an endless ocean of fear. He was frozen as they looked into Cosmos’ inner workings, pulling out cube after cube and a few other objects. It set Cosmos down pulling out a painful electric device and aimed it at Cosmos. The green ship twitched and panels tilted back, Cosmos’ arms and legs took shape. He was on his head, aft in the air.

“Tsk.” A long thick tentacle knocked Cosmos over. “An Autobot?” He popped open the medical panel and grabbed another device and plugged it into Cosmos.

Another Quintesson floated over reading over what looked like a datapad. “Interesting, a lone mech out here that is an Autobot.” It stopped next to the first one. “Anything?”

“Hmmm, he’s young, sparked after the Cybertron civil war started. No major weldings and his protoform are perfectly intact and even healthy. Autobots seem to take care of their mechs.”

“That is true, but can we use him?”

“Well we can use him, in fact, it seems like he might be having his first heat soon, he’ll want to mate.”

Soundwave allowed himself to form one fist, the rest of his body limp, the image of a green frame covered in transfluid, too exhausted to fight back and terrified burned into his processor. Only to spark new weapons for the Quintessons, mutilated and twisted into gruesome willing slaves.

He was picked up and tossed into a bin full of scrap metal, the lights above flicked as he was carried off. The scrap was tossed down along shoot, slipping down the massive tunnel until his digits dug into the metal. The heat was rising up, scorching his peds, this was the smelter. His digits only held onto the tiny gap waiting as the smelter started to cool down, letting go once the walls around him turned from an angry red to a mellow blue, sliding down the dark tunnel. Slamming into a pile of tiny bits of metal and wires.

He took to his peds, studying the walls yet nothing stood out, only a funnel in the ground that led to the smelter. They had a set timer, meaning that the smelter could only handle so much scrap at once. Soundwave started to shovel the piles, letting the tiny pieces drift down into the funnel. Cycles passed as the pieces were flung down and into the funnel, forming a new mountain, right over the smelter. Soundwave only stilled when he heard the gears grinding below him, the piles shift and finally the sickening noise and smell of burning metal. The pile didn’t shrink down, the grinding only got louder and louder.

Finally, a door opened and two slaves and one Quintession entered, Soundwave slid himself down the hill of scrap and made a dash for the door. Finding the nearest console and plugging in. He downloaded everything from access codes to blueprints, then he slipped into a ventilation shaft.

Now it was a  _ simple _ task of finding Cosmos and escaping this dreadful place. The tunnel stretched on and on, a rioting vermin here and a rusting droid there. He treaded lightly down the vent, tracking his movement in the blueprints. Soundwave crawled up, digging his digits into the paneling, heaving himself onto the ledge. Another tunnel trailed down and down, yet he knew this was where they kept the slaves and prisoners. The echoes of his peds slammed down, running down the vent.

The slaves were in the west wing, below the engines and storage. Cosmos would be there. He had to admit that over the past few days the green mech was something else. At first, he found Cosmos lonely, sad and overall depressing, as they traveled he found that Cosmos was kind. Then there was this little tickle as his systems were being repaired, how those massive digits bent and welded his rust wounds shu, when he spray painted a new coat and set a new visor just right. Soundwave didn’t really notice how bad the feeling got until he heard what the traders were saying, the next thing he knew he used every revolting word he knew to defend the mech. He laid on top of Cosmos’ chest, listening and watching. He admitted it that Cosmos had grown on him.

Soundwave stopped turning to the left, avoiding an oil spill as he traveled down.

“It’s amazing to find an Autobot here, and with civilian weaponry.”

He stopped peering out a shaft, internally checking his map to see that he was just over the testing labs.

“Set him here.” The other Quintession said as a drone, far too big to be a normal drone dragged an all too familiar green frame in. Cosmos was almost dropped onto the slab, he groaned his helm rolling to the side. “Now leave!” The Quintesson flicked a switch the drone’s frame jolted up, frame tense, not even a static scream escaped the drone before dragging itself out of the room.

“Think of what we could do!”

“I know exactly what we could do, breed as many as we can, both war frames and civilian frames, turn them into drones and send them undercover.” It laughed, trailing a tentacle down Cosmos’ helm. 

“Now there are a few problems, normally war frames have heats and certain civilian frames, and civilian frames can be forced into a heat. This is a new frame, one we haven’t really ever tested on, we could either trigger his heat right away or postpone it.” He unlocked a cabinet pulling a container out, freezing mist followed poured out. “Normally we’d give just a little bit and let a mech loose in a room of others, now with him we might give him too much and the heat will just pass, or too little and it’ll be halted.” It pulled out a syringe and started to clean it.

“Give him more than what we normally do, then we’ll fetch a mech and see what happens.” It shrugged. “We could completely miss it and still force him into another heat.”

“Very well.” The syringe was filled with liquid, the Quintesson hovered over Cosmos pulling his helm back and digging out an energon line. Cosmos groaned as he was stabbed and the liquid was injected into him.

Soundwave watched, the tickle spread through his frame light and fuzzy, then it turned into fire, burning his wires.

“He’ll be waking up soon we need a mech.” The two floated out of the room.

He didn’t wait, pushing the vent open and falling onto the floor. Cosmos vented rolling onto the side, deep in recharge. Soundwave ran over to the medical equipment, emitting a high frequency turning the machines flickered to life, everything from spark monitors to cleaning drones. He felt them latch into his platting, wires weave into wires, limbs growing, his frame burned and popped. Growing taller, stronger, now he was a war frame. Finally, he could look down at the green shuttle setting a servo on Cosmos’ shoulder and jolting him out of his recharge. 

Cosmos mumbled his visor powering up, flicking to meet Soundwave’s. “Where am I?”

Soundwave scanned his frame, temperature: normal, valve: unlubricated, spark pulse: standard, frame: 50% offline. “Trapped. We need to go.” He picked Cosmos up, the green mech squeaked. 

“Trapped?” He repeated.

Soundwave hacked the door. “Quintessons.”

Cosmos’ spinal strut tensed, his frame jumped. “They captured me?”

“Correct.” He ran down the hall, towards the storage wing. “How are you feeling?”

“Drowsy.” Cosmos rubbed his helm, his frame warming up due to the newfound tension. “I might be able to transform in a bit.”

“Good, we need energon.” Soundwave skidded to a stop, hacking another door into the energon storage. Cosmos wiggled out of his grasp, shaking himself before shifting into a small ship, popping open his hatch. Soundwave grabbed as much as he could, squishing down the cubes, before setting them into Cosmos.

“Anything else?” Cosmos asked as he was stuffed with cubes.

“A shuttle, they’re on the lower levels.” Soundwave found that Cosmos had no more space left. “I’m too big and you’re not ready to travel.” His point was proven as Cosmos smacked into a wall. He grabbed the lip of Cosmos’ pulling him along. 

The alarm blared, red lights flashing down the hallway, massive drones stepped out.

Soundwave yanked Cosmos along, kicking out a drone’s peds sending it crashing into another one. Cosmos floated by, missing a massive servo, he ran up slamming the drone’s helm into the wall. “Keep moving!” The Quintessons floated out yelling orders at the drones. “The left!” Cosmos slowed down, shooting down a few drones, Soundwave jumped over their frames grabbing Cosmos again and leading the two of them into a lift.

The doors shut as they were lifted down. 

“Why are you helping me?” Cosmos asked, his frame stopped wobbling finally hovering still.

“They do horrible things here, and you don’t need to be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find my dumbass!  
> https://dildo-swaggins-t-baggins.tumblr.com/  
> Talk to my lonely ass!


	14. a VERY professional meeting (aka smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!SMUT!

“And for this treaty, I suggest we split the energon that we mine.” Optimus sat at one end of the table, his closest generals and advisors surrounded him, strangely enough, Cosmos was there. His involvement with the treaty may be that he was simply one of the best Autobot spies.

“Split? This is meant to be a joining of our parties, is it not?” Starscream mentioned, always the bold defiant seeker, but spoke most mech’s minds.

“I agree, Starscream, instead we should equally distribute what spoils we mine,” Megatron said lifting a cube to his intake.

“I see, I’m only worried about our two armies after such a long time being forced to share everything. The tension between mechs would be too much of a risk.” Optimus pointed out.

“That is true, but keeping our armies apart would only make this treaty useless,” Megatron said.

He watched, standing to the side of the table, between the two leaders, arms crossed and his cassettes freed. Ravage purred at his peds, the twin birds rested on his shoulders and the twins sat on his arms. He understood both parties, why Optimus was so concerned over the treaty, while Megatron had the same concerns he was pushing for equality. This was going to be a long meeting, another long meeting amongst the many before and soon after. Peace treaties were never simple.

He shot another glance at the green Autobot who simply stood around, bored out of his processor. Cosmos was almost re-charging while standing at this point, only the occasional flicker of his visor.

He grinned like a mad man under his mouthpiece, sending an invite to Cosmos. Cosmos perked up, wiggling his limbs loose and glanced towards him, accepting the invite.

_ ‘What are you doing Soundwave?’ _

_ ‘Nothing. I’ve noticed your behavior.’ _

_ ‘Come to tease? Make fun? I’m sorry I’ve been here since 4 in the morning, it’s almost noon now. I’m not the only one, Jazz is recharging and it even looks like Shockwave is getting itchy.’ _

Soundwave glanced at Jazz seeing that his frame was slowly sliding down the wall, any second he would fall on his aft. While Shockwave simply couldn’t stop checking his datapad and even doing calculations.  _ ‘I’m not here to provoke you. In fact, I was going to ask you to join me for a cube, no politics, no war, just a cube.’ _

Cosmos glared at him.  _ ‘I know this is a front, what are you trying to do?’ _

Soundwave couldn’t help himself.  _ ‘No tricks, no lies, nothing about the war. I just want you to frag me into a wall.’ _

Cosmos jerked up, his vocalizer spat out static, all optics turned towards him. “Excuse me.” He stumbled back, hiding behind his fellow Autobots.  _ ‘What the frag Soundwave?’ _

_ ‘I. Want you. To frag me. Into a wall.’ _

_ ‘WHY?’ _

_ ‘It would be a good show that the war is over and that we can get along.’ _

_ ‘That’s no excuse! That’s no display of peace!’ _

_ ‘What greater display could there be? I would suggest a sparkling from both fractions?’ _

_ ‘Don’t talk about sparklings when you want to frag. You’re Megatron’s third in command they will notice you’re gone. Besides I thought you weren’t one to use your valve, you are suggesting that, right?’ _

_ ‘I am. This meeting isn’t moving at a fast pace, a quick hard frag into a wall and we’ll be back before anyone notices, or cares. Besides Megatron would find a way to continue the meeting without me.’ _

Cosmos glanced around, his digits started to weave in and out of one another. _ ‘How do I know you’re not messing with me?’ _

_ ‘Even if I am you’d sneak out, walk around and nothing would change, and at any time you could sneak back in.’ _

_ ‘Where would we even go?’ _

_ ‘Energon storage room, it has a lock and cleaning supplies, not to mention soundproof walls. No one would notice, no one would know.’ _

Cosmos squirmed.  _ ‘Okay fine, we need a distraction.’ _

_ ‘Jazz is going to fall on his aft soon, sneak out then, no one is going to be looking at you. I’ll be right behind.’ _

_ ‘Okay.’  _ Cosmos slunk back almost hovering next to the door.

_ ‘Oh and Cosmos?’ _

_ ‘Yeah?’ _

_ ‘I want to be able to need a chair at the next meeting.’ _ He grinned watching the tiny mech quiver.

Jazz fell on his aft causing many of the mechs to jump and wake up, Jazz mumbled 'frag' a few times before getting to his peds. Cosmos snuck out then. That’s when Soundwave shrugged his cassettes off, Ravage only stared at him before winking. As Starscream pointed out the weak leadership of Optimus’ forces did Soundwave sneak out, only under Ravage’s watchful optics. 

 

Ravage purred, stretching before jumping on top of the table, laying next to Megatron’s arm.

 

The door slid open, causing Cosmos to spin around, he deflated seeing that it was Soundwave. 

“Fuck I hoped you were joking.” He said.

Soundwave laughed walking up to the green mech. “Far from it.” 

Cosmos swallowed. “Mind if I ask where this came from?”

Where did the need to have the tiny green mech come from? The endless hours of listening into the mech? The battles where the two could occasionally clash? The few points where Cosmos would shine and prove himself to be more than a simple monitor of the war? He admitted it was all of them, every spunky conversation Cosmos would have alone, every time he clashed with the sweet looking mech to only have his aft handed to him, every time that Cosmos outsmarted him. The idea of having this tiny sweet but fierce mech would always pull at his processor when he was alone. To put it bluntly, he simply had a really bad crush on Cosmos. “Not at all, I’ve simply grown...attached to you over the war.”

Cosmos flinched back shaking his helm. “What?”

“I want you to frag me into a wall because I have a crush on you and I’ve been thinking about it for about  _ 4 million years. _ ”

“Oh.” He nodded before his frame collapsed with a loud thud.

“Cosmos?” He hovered over the innocent looking Autobot, kneeling down to pick him up and carry him to a bench. Soundwave waited on the floor resting his helm against Cosmos’ chest.  _ Maybe this isn’t a good idea? Then again having two twins and 4 million years of war has left me… starved.  _

Cosmos’s frame shifted, his visor lit up slowly before turning down to the weight on his chest. “Hi.”

“Greetings”

He let his helm fall back, groaning. “Okay so let me get this straight. You want me to frag you because you have a crush on me?”

“Correct.”

He laid there fiddling with his digits as he looked up at the ceil, his visor would narrow and scrunch up then loosen. Internally there was a war, debating whether to frag Soundwave or not to. He finally vented letting his arms slide down his frame. “How badly do you need it?”

“4 millions years of war and twins prevent any stimulation. I have also broken any interface aids.”

Cosmos nodded. “Okay, we’ll frag.”

He perked up, energy sparking through his frame, lighting forgotten desires. “Thank you.”

Cosmos sat up, patting the bench space next to him. “Uh, where do you want to start?”

“Hmmm.” He purred, leaning forward and pulling Cosmos closer, snapping his mouthpiece back, placing a kiss on Cosmos’ helm. He hovered over Cosmos’ autoreceptor, venting just inches away. “Relax.” Cosmos shivered under him, he laughed, placing another soft kiss on the receptor before trailing down and pinching a thicker wire between his teeth.

“S-Soundwave!” Cosmos squeaked, resting his servos on Soundwave’s waist, slowly he traced Soundwave’s plating. Sneaking his digits between plates, just lightly touching the wires and protoforms underneath.

He gasped, pressing his intake to Cosmos’ throat, nipping at the sensitive protoform. Cosmos whined, but shook himself and began to snake his digits lower, only inches away from Soundwave’s interface panels. Instead, Cosmos teased him, running his servos up Soundwave’s thighs, pressing a little here and there. Tiny sparks ran up Soundwave’s frame, his venting got deeper and he pressed himself against Cosmos.

“Good?” Cosmos asked resting his helm against Soundwave’s.

A small whimper escaped his intake, his hips wiggled a little closer.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He pulled his mouth plate back, pressing a soft kiss to the side of Soundwave’s helm. His digits danced around Soundwave’s panels, pinching wires, rubbing plates and pressing his protoform. His tanks turned small sparks almost frolicked in him, the tightness behind his panels was unbearable. “You’re leaking,” Cosmos said, poking the tiny puddle under him, licking it off his digit before pushing Soundwave on his back. “Okay?”

Soundwave nodded losing control of his vents.

Cosmos lowered himself in front of his panels, spreading his thighs and just barely touching his spike panel.

“V-valve.” He gasped out as a digit started to tug at the plate.

“I know, you did also say that it’s been at least 4 million years without a spike, give or take. Open.”

He hissed, with a click, his spike flung out and smacked Cosmos in his face.

Cosmos fell back laughing as he covered his embarrassment. “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” He chuckled. 

“Soundwave, you’re pretty.”

He stopped, feeling for his mask and realized it was missing, snapping it back into place. 

Cosmos frowned and cupped his helm. “May I?”

He pulled it back again, shivering as Cosmos gently prodded his exposed faceplate, digits smoothly glided over his lips. Soundwave stiffened as Cosmos pressed his lip plates against his.

Cosmos sat back, his digits twitching. “I’m sorry, what that okay?”

He licked his lip. “Yes.”

“O-okay, I didn’t want to overstep.” He fidgeted optics trailing down Soundwave’s frame and finally stopping at the now exposed spike. Cosmos’ intake hung open before promptly shutting it and swallowing. “Are you sure you don’t want to spike?”

Soundwave sat up, kissing Cosmos, staring to the visor before falling back with a soft thud. “I’m sure.”

Cosmos vented leaning down and taking his spike in his servos. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Okay if we agree to do this again, I’d like to need a seat at the next meeting.” He smiled faceplate a little darker than usual.  His servo moved slowly at first, carefully, starting from the base and up. His movement got faster, just slightly squeezing his spike. He let out a tiny gasp, once again his ventilations filled the quiet room. He felt Cosmos lightly stroke his valve panel, snapping it open, he gasped at the cold air as two digits started to trace his fold.

“Cos-” He moaned as Cosmos’ lips sucked his spike tip, setting his nodes on fire, pleasure ran through his frame and straight to his processor. “Cosmos.” If anything it was a plea. “Please keep going.” Cosmos only gave him a thumbs up, his mouth more than occupied, Soundwave watched the scene before him, how Cosmos’ lips barely could fit around his spike, that his visor was dim. It was an erotic sight as with each movement Cosmos swallowed his spike further, simply moving up and down, he felt the back of Cosmos intake realizing that the smaller Autobot only had it about 2/3rds in. Along with the combination of two digits rubbing the insides of his valve, feeling long forgotten nodes spark with energy and need, lubricating coated Cosmos digits as he pulled out again. He teased Soundwave’s outer node, circling it and even pressing gently on it before shoving three digits in.

With a soft pop, Cosmos freed Soundwave’s spike, licking his lips. “Look at you,” He smiled, adding a fourth digit, he shook under Cosmos. His frame rattled and his venting was out of control, tiny twitches ran up his plates. “Third in command and you’re undone like this?” He teased Soundwave’s outer node with his thumb, the rest of his servo was buried deep into the light blue folds. “Gasping and moaning for an Autobot?”

He whimpered a rare sound, lifting his hips up. “P-please.”

“Begging?” Cosmos’ smile turned into a grin, he yanked out his servo leaving Soundwave open. Crawling over him and pinning him underneath. “I thought you wanted me to frag you into the wall?” Soundwave only nodded, desperate for attention he ground his hips against Cosmos’. Cosmos laughed, flipping him onto his tape deck Soundwave gasped in surprise as he felt all four digits back in him, pulling his hips up to meet Cosmos’. A shiver ran up his spinal strut as a soft click echoed the air, he held his valve up, eager to finally be satisfied.

Only to hiss as the digits filled him again, pumping in and out, teasing only a few nodes, not the deeper ones that only a spike could get. Wet sounds resonated from him, soft gasps and pleading moans mixed in with the sticky animalistic ones. Soundwave pushed his hips back, just barely feeling the thick spike, looking over his shoulder and getting a tiny glimpse of it. Cosmos was thick, it was yellow like his protoform with red high lights and what were ridges by the base. So teasingly close and yet his valve was spike-less. “Cosmos.” He moaned out as the Autobot flicked his outer node again.

Cosmos pulled back, he felt the head of Cosmos spike press against his folds, rejoicing at the pressure. Only to cry out as Cosmos shoved his whole spike in, setting his nodes on fire, his valve to cycle down. Cosmos gasped slumping on top of him and vented like a wild Earth animal. “Are you okay?”

“More than okay.” Thank Primus Cosmos teased him so much, it felt wonderful to finally have a spike in him again. He looked over his shoulder, finding Cosmos was struggling to vent. “Are you okay?”

“Tight, like your valve is trying to strangle my spike.” He shook, regaining his posture. “You know there’s a weird Earth movie where a woman’s valve has teeth.”

“I can assure you my valve does not have teeth.” Soundwave joked. “Do you need a momen-” He was cut short as he cried out, feeling Cosmos shove his spike in again, his nodes flickering to life. He wiggled his hips back to meet Cosmos. Cosmos was slow at first, painfully slow, finding his peds before anything. Soundwave held the wall once Cosmos was nestled in his valve. “Frag.” He mumbled feeling the long forgotten stretch and hidden nodes he never knew he had.

“You’re already cycling” Cosmos gasped resting his helm against Soundwave’s shoulder. His hips jerked up slamming into his ceiling node. Cosmos grunted, shaking against him, his spike twitched. He felt the ridges against his outer node, brushing and sending fresh waves of pleasure into his tanks.

He feels Cosmos pick up the pace, their arrays inseparable at this point, his leg is lifted up allowing that thick spike to reach every node. Cosmos weakly calls out his name between grunts and gasps. It won’t be long now, lust overrides anything else, his servo dug into the wall as his frame is lifted off the ground. Somehow the little Autobot is holding him and using gravity.

Soundwave only feels it before the rest of his frame releases, optics offlined as his valve cycled down and he’s left as a twitching mumbling mess. Cosmos overloads inside him, striking his ceiling node and pushing open his gestation chamber.

“Soundwave?”

“Hmm?” He couldn’t speak.

“We’re falling.” Cosmos squeaked as they both fell back, the smaller frame grunted as his weight slammed down on top of him the crash echoed in the tiny room.

Soundwave hissed rolling off of Cosmos and onto his front, looking up as the door slid open.

Thundercracker ran in, optics wide and blasters drawn. “What the pit!” His peds stopped as the smell of lubricant and transfluid overwhelmed him.

Soundwave grabbed Cosmos tugging him over and shot a glare at the seeker. “Leave.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Thundercracker spun at record speeds and left.

“Didn’t you lock it?” Cosmos asked, looking up at him, new dents and paint littered his plates.

“I did, it must be malfunctioning.” He said before meeting the blue visor. “Thank you, Cosmos.” He leaned down kissing those cute lip plates.

Cosmos only laid still, exhausted.

* * *

“I see your point Prime but my third in command has gathered many historical documents that in fact disprove your point.” Megatron turned to where Soundwave was standing, yet he only saw his cassettes. “Soundwave?” He glanced around yet the cassette player was nowhere.

Optimus sat back, surprised at the missing third in command. “He could’ve stepped out?”

Ravage purred he had been laying on his side, helm rested on Megatron’s arm. “Trust me he’ll be gone for awhile.”

Megatron looked down at him. “What do you mean?”

“There’s another mech missing.”

He twisted around, naming off everyone. “Soundwave is the only one missing.” He turned back, looking at Optimus.

“Ironhide are we missing a mech?” He asked.

“Yeah, Cosmos.” Ironhide frowned.

“Ravage what does this have to do with Soundwave?” He eyed the cheeky black cat.

Ravage purred, grinning as he winked.

“Oh.” He faced his counsel. “Everyone I just made a group chat.”

Starscream tsked rolling his optics.

**Meg: Soundwave stepped out for a defrag.**

**Shock: Nice.**

**Sky: Nice.**

**Star: Nice.**

“Megatron I don’t understand.” Optimus vented rubbing his optics.

He grinned sharing the group chat with the Autobots.

**Prime: Nice.**

**Jazz: Nice.**

**Prowl: Nice.**

**Sound: I will need a seat at the next meeting.**

**Meg: NICE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone after they find out:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYt0WbDjJ4E


	15. Tiny Elephant part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HE'S BACK BITCHES!

Tiny Elephant part 2

“Sanctuary Station is 45% complete, we are currently adding the additional quarters.” Soundwave didn’t take his optics off the hologram of Optimus, balancing Space-Dio in one arm. The little sparkling refused to sit still and eat.

“I see, I expected this report much earlier Soundwave.” Optimus who clearly couldn’t see the wiggling mech held this look of disappointment.

“Mmm…” Cosmos grumbled lifting his helm up and resting a hand on Soundwave’s thigh.  _ He’s lucky I’m sick or I’d give him a piece of my mind. _

He rested a servo on top of Cosmos’, a simple gesture that spoke millions. The reason his conjunx endura fell sick is cause Dio somehow got into some old energon and the bitlet couldn’t keep his tanks down for a whole week, not to mention he was exhausted and was burning up. Soundwave was behind on his reports and the station’s maintenance, that left Cosmos to look after Dio. Cosmos at first wasn’t affected by the illness until one cycle he was practically melting. Somehow the little guy recovered far quicker than his carrier. Medics said that Cosmos was still recovering from carrying and just needed time and rest.

“Soundwave?” Optimus said.

He turned away from the loving blue visor. “My apologies.” He pulled his hand back grabbing Dio’s energon cube again. “I was occupied and it seems my reports may be delayed or unpredictable.” Dio grabbed the tiny spoon jamming it into his mouth.

Optimus nodded. “Anything I should be informed of?”

“We’ve had an additional 201 mechs join us on Sanctuary, thus the recent building.” Dio wiggled in his grasp, reaching forward and grabbing the cube he was eating from. “A few sympathizers of the Decepticon cause and surprisingly a few Autobots. Many of the-” He was cut off as energon splashed on him, he looked down seeing Dio covered in it too but joyfully wiggling his peds.

“Dio!” Cosmos gasped, his voice cracked.

“201? I’m guessing that 1 is the sparkling who just threw energon on you?” Optimus simply stared at him.

“Correct,” He held Dio up, pulling a cloth from his subspace.

“I’m getting those elephant jammies,” Cosmos mumbled sluggishly getting to his peds and stumbling to Dio’s cubby.

“You know he hates those,” Soundwave said watching his bonded. 

“That’s the point, and well he’s adorable in them.” Cosmos waited for him to clean off the rest of the energon.

“Very well Soundwave, if you wish to send your reports in written form if that works for you, and I must say congrats.” Optimus simply nodded before hanging up.

Soundwave vented, his frame slouching, he held Dio up cleaning between the plates. Cosmos handed him the elephant jammies Dio instantly started to kick and even punch wiggling as hard as he could.

“Feisty one isn’t he, I bet he gets that from you,” Cosmos mumbled grabbing his own cloth and cleaning Soundwave off.

“I’m not sure about that, you’re the fighter, snapping at the Prime.” He struggled to get the feet on and up, holding Dio’s tiny arm still as he slipped the sleeve on. “I can’t wait and see when he’s all grown up and we show him the photos.”

Cosmos laughed setting his cloth aside and gave Soundwave a half hug. “How was the report?”

“Tedious.” He finally zipped up the elephant pajamas and put the hoodie over Dio’s helm. The tiny mech cried rolling around in Soundwave’s lap trying to escape the clothing. Cosmos laid on his side resting his helm on Soundwave’s thigh. “How are you feeling?”

Cosmos groaned. “I wish one of those packets that were sent warned me how sick a carrier could get.”

He leaned down rubbing Cosmos’ back. “Get some rest, I’ll clean up.” Cosmos curled up around Dio, pulling a thick tarp over him. Soundwave let them be, admittedly their shared quarters were a mess, loosely resembling Frenzy’s and Rumble’s. Tarps were thrown here and there, stale cubes of half-finished energon, there were even a few cubes with unprocessed energon, half of Dio’s toys were on the floor and somehow the heating pad was still on. He started by turning off the heating pad, collecting all of Dio’s toys before activating a drone to clean the floor. Gathering up all the tarps to be cleaned and all the old cubes. From there he cleaned the wash rack area and pulled out three cubes, one smaller than the others.

Cosmos stood up holding Dio. “I’ll feed him this time and put him down for the night.”

Dio huffed as Cosmos hovered the tiny cube in front of him, tiny servos reached out yanking the cube out of Cosmos’ he drank it down, not even flinching as energon slipped down his plates.

“I guess he likes being independent?” Cosmos said cleaning up the mess on his plating. “That’s something we got from both of us.”

Soundwave agreed pulling Cosmos close. “How does a shared wash sound?”

Cosmos leaned up kissing Soundwave. “Wonderful.”

 


	16. TFP au: Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war has torn through the planet, and it's only a matter of time before every mech is fighting for their life. Cosmos has to make a hard decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone!

The sky was red, a deep red, columns of smoke rose up into the heavens blocking out the stars. Sick pops and cracks of fire and buildings collapsing rubble littered the streets and energon stained the roads. This is what war looked like.

He was treading lightly, stepping over another grey frame, his tanks turning at the destruction and death. Kaon wasn’t really a pretty spot but watching the old mine shafts burst into flames hurt, there were memories here. He stopped by the gladiator pit, resting a servo on the main entrance, a massive crack rain down the wall, half of the Colosseum was blown up. He hugged himself stepping back into the street.

The war started only a few cycles ago, after the newly named Prime and the rise of Megatron. And now his home was at war, mechs who were once great friends or even lovers now try to snuff one another’s sparks.

And now he was here, in this city, the city where everything started. The smell of burning metal and the eerie quiet of the streets, normally there would be the sounds of either bar fights or public interfacing. Mechs would loiter around talking slag and causing trouble for one another, even sparklings would run in the streets.

“Halt!”

He jumped holding his servos up as two mechs with guns ran up to him, turning him around not once did those barrels move from his chest. They were young, tried, covered in dents and scratches.

“Who are you?” One snapped.

He shook, his spark in his intake. “I’m Cosmos. I’m here to talk with some friends.”

“And? Why the pit should be care?”

Cosmos vented. “It matters when those friends are Soundwave and Megatronus, your leaders.”

The glanced at one another. “Are we supposed to buy that?”

“You should, or do you want to know what would happen if your leaders found my grey frame in the streets? I’m sure you know of Megatronus’ wrath, what he did in the arena behind me. Not to mention his closest friend, Soundwave, I’m sure you’re already frightened of him.” He admitted to himself that it sounded scary something he thought he would never be.

They glared at him, pistols pointing. “No one calls Lord Megatron ‘Megatronus’, anymore.”

“Only his friends, go ahead call it in, ask, mention my name.” He couldn’t turn back now, it took several cycles to come to this choice, to gather up the courage.

“Fine, but if you’re lying, your frame is going to be here rusting like the others.” He turned away mumbling into his communicator. Cosmos waited, his digits weaving in between one another. “There’s a mech here, he claims to know Lord Megatron and Soundwave personally. Let him recharge then, who cares about this mech?” He turned back to Cosmos lifting his gun up again. “Looks like we have no choice.”

“Listen to me, I know them, I’m sure if you just took me to your base-”

“Shut it.” The barrels pushed into his spark platting. “Huh? What is it?” They both stopped listening into the call, even Cosmos could hear it.

“You are not to harm that mech, I swear if I find one scratch or a microscopic dent on him I will send you both to Unicron myself!” Megatronus, he knew that voice and even now it holds the same rage and determination as his gladiatorial days.

Both of the younglings were quivering apologizing to Cosmos and Megatron. They lead him away from the pit, heading towards the mine shafts and the tallest tower in Kaon. More and more mechs appeared watching him with narrowed optics, some even pointed guns at him as he passed. Cosmos kept his helm up, following the two mechs as they stepped into one of the shafts. Stolen weapons and technology lined the walls, tired mechs slept on the ground, others simply drank and glared.

They stopped in front of a silver thing mech a flight frame, a famous one, Starscream of Vos, the air commander of Vos’ his trine was well known for their flight skills. Starscream simply frowned at the sight of him. “Alone mech come wandering into Kaon at this hour and asks for our leader and our communications officer?”

“I’m friends with them, I need to talk to them.” 

Starscream rolled his optics. “I’ll show you to Megatron’s personal quarters, I must warn you he’s in a mood.” He flicked his long fingers turning sharply and leading Cosmos down another tunnel.

He kept his head down as the tunnel got darker and darker, stopping when an arm shot out keeping him there. A door opened up, an all too familiar silver helm popped out, Megatronus. “Cosmos, please come in.” He held the door open letting Cosmos in and shutting it behind him. “My apologies.” He yawned rubbing his optics. “Energon?”

“No, no need I’ve stocked up.” Cosmos sat down.

Megatronus joined him grabbing his own cube. “Soundwave?”

He nodded. “How is he?”

“He’s been worried sick over you, and that’s not a joke, he hasn’t recharged in a while, and when he does it’s only for a few moments.” Megatronus tapped his digits on the table.

“Soundwave.” He shook his helm. “Where is he?”

“On a mission, gathering some info from Iacon.”

“Will he be back soon, I wanted to tell him something.” 

Megatron hummed. “He won’t be long I sent him a message to come to my quarters.”

He stared at the giant of a mech, realizing the underlying sadness that the red optics held. His frame wasn’t a glowing silver anymore, instead, it was caked with soot and dirt, shoulders sagged like an old roof. Finally, those optics held more pain then Cosmos had ever seen in a mech. “I’m sorry.” Megatron pulled himself out of his processor, giving Cosmos his attention again. “For what happened, I heard.”

Megatron vented shaking his helm. “There’s nothing that anyone could do.” He rested his helm on a servo, pushing away the half-finished cube. “I don’t wish to dwell on it. May I ask what will you discuss with Soundwave?”

“Ah, I’m sure you’ve noticed the violence and to put it simply I’m going to flee Cybertron and find a new place to call home.”

The room was still, neither of them dared to move, only when the grey mech reset his optics did Cosmos vent. “You know that’ll break his spark.”

“I know.”

“I won’t stop him if he wants to go with you.”

“I know.”

“You’re already packed?”

He nodded. “All of my savings were spent of energon and other supplies.”

“You’ll be leaving tonight?”

“Yes.”

Megatron leaned back. “I see. So this is the last mech you’ll say goodbye to?”

He laughed at that. “Last and first, he’s the only one I care to say goodbye to.”

“I’m sorry, the war, the situation we put you in, and you're fleeing.”

“I don’t blame you, or anyone else, it was bound to happen anyway.” He sunk into his seat. “I just wish that things could’ve been better.”

Megatron perked up. “He’s here,”

Cosmos turned towards the door, he stood up, his spark almost screaming in his chamber.

The door slid open as a dark slim mech stepped in, his peds dragged and his helm hung. He stopped pulling his mask from the floor and faced his friend. “Soundwave reporting.” Cosmos felt a twinge of pain in his spark, he was worn down, exhausted and was ready to collapse at any moment.

Megatron only vented, gesturing his servo to Cosmos. “Try to get some rest, my friend.”

Soundwave noticed him, instantly his frame changed, he ran forward, hugging Cosmos to him, tentacles wrapping around their frames. He clung to Cosmos, digits digging into plates, there was no room between their frames. He felt it again, after all this time that tiny pull and tickle in his spark. “Soundwave.”

The taller nudged his helm against Cosmos’. “Cosmos.” He fell to his knees still clinging to Cosmos running his servos up and down his plates. Cosmos joined him on the floor. “I was scared.”

“I know, I was scared too.” He said unable to stop the washer fluid. “I thought you-”

“No, not now my sweet spark.”

Cosmos only heard Megatron vent before shuffling out of the room. Yet they didn’t move, still holding onto one another, Cosmos didn’t want to move, taking in everything that was Soundwave. They would’ve stayed like that for the whole night cycle but when Ravage and Lazerbeak started to wiggle, Cosmos leaned back as the two cassettes popped off. Lazerbeak flew up and onto the table while Ravage purred and rubbed himself against Cosmos. “I missed you.” He said petting the black cat. “All three of you.”

Soundwave vented one of his servos cupped Cosmos’ helm. “We missed you too.” He leaned forward resting his helm against Cosmos’ spark chamber. “I missed you.”

Cosmos ran his digits down his lover’s back, pulling back his mouth plate and kissing the top of his helm. “I would’ve come by earlier, found you sooner.”

“You’re here now,” He purred. “Safe.”

It stung, he wanted to stay safe, yet staying on Cybertron simply wasn’t safe. Staying here meant that he was a target, he was close to Soundwave and Megatron, he could be used as a hostage. He could hurt them. “Soundwave, I just can’t stay.”

Soundwave shot up, his digits took Cosmos’ he leaned in, some of his plates shook. “Why, we can protect you.”

“But once mechs find out who I am,” 

“I’ll keep you safe, please Cosmos.”

He stared at the mask seeing his own blue visor, tiny droplets of washer fluid fell on Soundwave. “Please.” He sounded so weak, so wounded, as if his own spark was being ripped out.

He pulled Soundwave closer. “I can’t.”  _ I wish I could. _ “I just can’t Soundwave.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to flee Cybertron.”

“Alone?” He asked.

Cosmos could only vent, resting his helm on top of his love’s. “Megatron told me he wouldn’t stop you, but I won’t force you to join me.”

Ravage purred louder curling up in their laps. “Cosmos, I would join you, if that is alright?” He turned towards Soundwave. “I’ll be there for him and keep him safe, and you know I’m your best fighter.”

Soundwave slumped in Cosmos’ arms, petting one of his oldest friends. “I can’t thank you enough.” His mask turned upwards to Cosmos.

“Thank you Ravage, and I promise you’re in safe hands.”

“And you’re in safe claws.” He teased, the black cat was always closer to him then Lazerbeak, often the two would share a cube and enjoy a late night talk. The only way he could be happier was the idea of Soundwave at his side. The cause was far bigger than them, and Soundwave would fight until his spark was snuffed. Cosmos pulled Soundwave closer, resting his helm on top of Soundwave’s, feeling his spark pull at Soundwave’s. They never bonded but he could feel it when they were close, barely getting a touch of Soundwave.

 

They flew, circling in a tight spiral formation, Ravage purred loudly a few of his cherished objects stored in Cosmos’ subspace. Soundwave trailed behind him in his black thin seeker like form almost touching their plating. They turned once more, Cosmos left the spiral, leaving the atmosphere, Cybertron was behind them. He felt the slight pull once again, looking down and there was his mate following him as far as he could go. “Goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up!  
> https://dildo-swaggins-t-baggins.tumblr.com/


	17. 3 A.M. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave gets a few texts, nothing big.  
> Cosmos in an alien, nothing big.  
> The twins are the twins, nothing big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's some spelling or grammar errors in this one, chrome and grammerly died on me. So please point them out and I'll fix them right up!

He closed the employee fridge with his foot, sinking down in his chair and tossing his lunch onto his desk. Boredom toyed with his mind, one would think that monitoring space would be exciting.  _ Wish I knew it wasn’t when I signed up. _ Mindlessly he scrolled through the apps on his phone.  _ Wow Starscream is in Italy, Jesus that man needs to get laid. _ He sighed checking the home security cam (purely out of habit), smiling at the twins were sprawled on the pull out bed, Ravage was curled up on Frenzy’s back.  _ Stayed up late again, lucky for you two it’s not a school night. _ The faint buzz of his phone scared him, at first he checked the camera again, finding that the twins were still asleep and no one had broken into his home. Then his emails, even refreshing the page, nothing new, just a reminder for a dental appointment.  _ Strange, did someone text me? At this time? _

**Hi, I know this is way beyond creepy, but I wanted to thank you. This is Cosmos, you know that hitchhiker you drove about a month ago?**

Soundwave sat back in his chair folding his arms.  _ Cosmos? The weird guy who was on government property?  _ His phone buzzed again.

**I do have the right number, right?**

_This is so weird, at least it’s entertaining._ **Yeah this is Soundwave. You got the right number.** _Did I give him my number?_

**Oh, good, I was so worried I was texting some random stranger.**

**Nope you got me. Do you need to be picked up again?** He laughed at his own joke, what a strange but nice guy.

**LOL, nope, just bored. What are you up to?**

Soundwave imagined Cosmos laying on his bed texting with a cup of tea or something.  **I’m at work, it’s the night shift, keeping an eye on any activity. It’s lunch break but I can talk throughout the night, it’s only me and two guards.**

**Wait you get the whole place to yourself?**

**Yep. I’m so lonely.**

**Ha, at least you’re not pulling a double shift all on your own and trying to drive.**

He now pictured Cosmos driving this massive semi truck down an endless highway.  **So are you a trucker? Or a delivery guy?**

**Well, kinda. Think of it like I’m here to inspect and study things, but there’s a lot of driving involved.**

**So do you have like a clipboard in one hand and the other on the wheel?** He laughed at that image, who knew such a cute face would be doing this.  **Please tell me you’re not texting and driving.**

**I promise I’m not, but pretty accurate description. What are you up to?**

**Lunch.** He eyed his soggy sandwich and freezer burnt salad.  **You?**

**Multitasking, and failing at it, but I’m paid by the hour.**

He tossed his food into the trash, heading to the vending machine.  **Nice, tell me it has dental.**

**We have dental, thank you for being concerned about my exposed skeleton.**

Soundwave laughed picking up his crackers and a bottle of tea.  **Gingivitis is not a joke.**

**Are you saying I had bad breath?**

**What? No, you were very pleasant smelling.**

**Did I smell like cupcakes?**

**No, you smelt like pine and wet grass, the two smells every dad loves.**

**That’s right you’re a dad, how are your twins?**

Soundwave sunk back into his desk chair, looking over the data that he was missing from. Everything from recordings to broadcasts, strange that the red ink needle spiked a few minutes ago, meaning that someone loud was picked up, like an explosion. Another soundwave was being recorded, he played it back from the start. It sounded like something was echoing, loud deep sound that just kept echoing. He saved it onto his computer, then made 2 physical copies and set them into a bin, and finally copied the red needle spike twice and setting it into the same bin.  _ Strange, I mean this isn’t the first time something like this has happened, but it’s been more frequent these past few months. _ He waited a few moments watching, yet nothing new appeared on any of the graphs. Soundwave pulled his phone out again and started to text again.  **They’re good, ya know in school, doing well. What’s new with you?**

 

Rumble and Frenzy cuddled up to him, Frenzy rested his head on top of Rumble’s chest, he ruffled their hair as the family watched the movie. It was one of his off days, and those days he cherished, taking the twins out to breakfast then shopping where they each got treats for being well. Then they would work on their homework and finally lunch and sometime at the park, dinner and a movie. Each moment he spend with them, trying to make up for lost time, the hours they spent alone in the house, only seeing their dad for an hour at a time. Frenzy yawned and rolled over, Rumble grumble and pushed Frenzy off.

He smiled checking his phone for any emails from work, pleasantly surprised to find a text from his favorite contact, Cosmos.

**At work?**

**Nope, at home with the twins, Frenzy and Rumble. You at work?** It was hard to explain it but Cosmos just simply made him smile.

**Lucky, and yeah. It’s just looking over data, studying.**

**You’re always working.**

**Sadly I am, but I like my work. Besides I’m not much of a social person.**

**A loner?**

**Yeah, I mean I do have a few friends but no one close. That and there's this guy who kinda likes me but I feel like he doesn’t like me for me.**

He looked down at the twins, his world for the past few years, wandering where she was.  **I understand that, the twins, their mom just left us, she wasn’t the best person. I realized soon after they were born that she could care less about me, or them, and I couldn’t handle that. But I’m okay with this, Rumble and Frenzy are my world and if anything happened to them I don’t know what I might become.** He sat back, confused while looking at the text he just sent.  _ Cosmos you’ve got me open like a book. _

**I’m sorry to hear that, but you sound like a great father for them, and I hope to meet them one day. Thanks for saying that. I don’t mean to intrude, but do you think you’ll find someone?**

**Yeah.** He grounded himself by rubbing Rumble’s back.

 

**How’s work?** He asked closing the door behind him, yawning at the long night only to find the twins sprawled out on the sofa. “Too lazy to pull out the bed huh?” He said. He spent the next few minutes making a cup of coffee knowing that he had a mess to clean up, careful to not wake up his sons. He thought back to that night in the car, how strange it was and yet how lovely it was to talk with Cosmos. Unable to help himself he pulled his phone out again checking his messages like a giddy teen.

**Really sucks right now, I have a lot of running around to do, kinda panicking. You?**

**I just got home. Got to clean up the twins’ mess.** Soundwave sat down, chewing his thumbnail as he worried about his friend.

**Wait you just left? Well shoot I was thinking of swinging by and saying thanks.**

**No need Cosmos we’ll meet up again, get lunch, my treat.**

**I don’t think I’ll be able to make it. I’ll be leaving soon, shame wanted to meet your twins, they sound so sweet.**

He rolled his eyes taking another sip from his coffee.  **You’re making it sound like we’ll never have a weird car ride again.** The phone buzzed, again, yet no reply, and again, until it glitched and showed that Cosmos was typing.

**I’m scared that might be true.**

“What is he talking about?”  **Are you okay?**

**Okay listen to Soundwave, I know that there’s a huge chance you won’t and even block me after this. I need you to pack your family up, your kids, pets, anything valuable and meet me in the woods.**

He hovered over the block button, looking down at his sons and Ravage who was watching him. What he did for them, the fights, college and long nights, Frenzy and Rumble were his world. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”  **They’ll be safe?**

**I promise nothing would harm the twins or you.**

Soundwave got to his feet, shaking the boys awake, both of them blinked their sleep from their eyes and yawned. “I need you two to grab anything that you hold dearly. We’re going on a late night trip.”

Rumble groaned sitting up and stretching. “Why?”

He smiled. “I want you two to meet someone.”

Frenzy sighed rolling off the pullout bed and dragging his feet up the stairs. Rumble beguilingly followed him.

Soundwave watched them, scooping up Ravage. He started to pack, food and water for Ravage and the twins, blankets and a few of his beloved elephants. Grabbing a few sets of clothes a book or two, his laptop and important documents. He pulled a photo off the wall, grabbing a few wads of cash and piling it into a suitcase. 

Rumble and Frenzy came stomping down with their own two suitcases, a sight he saw too many times. He pulled them both into a tight hug.

“Boss you said this was the last time.” Frenzy said, rubbing his eye.

Rumble yawned. “He lied.” He fought against his dad, falling to the floor. “Let’s go.” He stomped out and loaded his case into the car.

Frenzy frowned following his twin to the car.

Soundwave grabbed his own case, locking his house up and leaving a radio and lights turned on, Ravage was tucked under his arm. Once again the car was packed a sickly familiar routine, his rear-view mirror reflected Rumble crying as he looked out the window while Frenzy hugged his knees to his chest.

They drove off.

**I’m almost there.**

He slowed down as the forest grew thicker and thicker.

**Turn to the left, off the road I’ll find you.**

_ I know you’re in some kind of trouble, and I hope to whatever God you have that my family won’t ever be forced to move again. _ He thought turning off the road, gripping the steering wheel tightly. He slowed until he parked, opening his door while locking the others. “Sta-”

“We know, ‘stay here until you come back’.” Rumble snapped folding his arms.

He frowned stepping out and zipping his coat up, he pulled his phone out and turned on his light.  **I’m here.**

He waited walking away from his car, his other hand hovered over the revolver pistol he stuffed in his jeans.  **Cosmos?** He wandered further into the woods, the chilly air nipped at his nose and ears. The trees towered over him, the wind rustled the branches, and strangely there was this deep hum. Slowly he crept forward, ready for anything. “Cosmos?” He called out.

He stopped as the humming grew louder and louder, pressed his back against a tree, once again checking his phone.  _ Cosmos. _

Something snapped behind him, he pressed himself against the tree trunk, his pulse quickened and his heart beat in his ears. A cold sweat ran down his back, he clutched his pistol.  _ Bolt to the car and go, bolt to the car and go, bolt to the car and- _

__ There was a small whistle creeping closer and closer.

Soundwave held in his breath, building up his courage before turning and jumping out from the tree.

There was something like a man, he was taller than him, his skin was shiny, and he wore this shall and had long glimmering hair. He wasn’t human, his clothing and skin continued to shine.

* * *

 

He stopped coming face to face with Soundwave. Before he knew it the man fainted and he held him in his arms and tendrils. “Soundwave?” He mumbled, lifting him up. The smell of old cigarettes and leather seats, and two more people. He grit his teeth, forcing his tendrils to retreat, his scales shifted and changed. He gasped looking at his hands, they mimicked a humans’.

The burning sticky smell of oil called to him, holding onto Soundwave as he crept through the thick forest. The faint thrum of a car drew him closer. Cosmos dashed over knocking on the side window. Yet there was no response, a door was open, Cosmos sighed releasing his control and set Soundwave in the back seat.

Only to turn around and face two tiny humans staring up at him with big eyes. They gasped jumping up at him. “A SPACEMAN!” 

“HE’S AN ALIEN!”

Cosmos hissed grabbing the two of them and holding them high. “Uh, hi. I’m Cosmos, a friend of your dad’s.” He smiled once again forcing himself to appear human. He set the two of them down. “I need your help.”

“Are you going to take us to space?” One chirped up.

“Actually yes.” He laughed. “Do you two know how to drive this?” He patted the car.

“Yeah! Rumble you handle the clutch and I’ll handle the stick, you,” The tiny human pointed to him. “Steer us to your ship.”

It was strange having a tiny human at his feet while another clung to the ‘stick’ (right?). The car started, Frenzy pushed the stick into place while Rumble pushed down on two pedals. The car jerked forward and then stopped.

“Frenzy!”

“Shut up!” He snapped pulling down another stick. “Okay, Cosmos steer.”

Once again the car rumbled with life, jerking forward but not stopping, Cosmos turned it to the right.

“Second!” Rumble (right?) shouted.

Frenzy jerked the stick towards him. “Second.”

The car moved faster as they jerked to the left. “Sorry.” He said, spotting his ship, the ramp the pulled down and with surprising ease they drove up into the loading dock.

“Break!”

The car jerked to a stop, he felt a thud against the front seats, looking over to see Soundwave on the floor. “Thank you.” He said stepping out of the car and closing the hatch. “Okay help me out, we got to leave.”

“We’re leaving Earth?” Rumble said running up to him.

“Yeah,”

“Fuck yeah!” Frenzy shouted. “Best late night drive ever!”

Cosmos grabbed the two of them, dropping his disguise as he heaved Soundwave over his shoulder. “We got to hurry.” He said running up to the bridge, setting the twins down. “Sit there and buckle up.” He laid Soundwave down, buckling him before taking his own seat.

“Why the rush Cosmos?”

He didn’t respond, piloting the ship out of the dense forest, alarms went off alerting him that we was spotted on radars. Cosmos only hissed activating his cloaking mechanisms as they climbed higher and higher. The sun was rising now as the broke through a layer of clouds, and broke free of Earth’s atmosphere. Once they passed the moon he typed in the coordinates and activated self-pilot.

The two brothers were already out of their seats pressed against the glass. “We’re in space?” Frenzy squeaked.

“We just past the moon.” Rumble commented jumping down and turning toward Cosmos. “And our dad is dating an alien!”

“So much cooler than mom.” Frenzy slid down the window cell and ran towards him.

Once again Cosmos grit his teeth forcing his body to appear human just as Frenzy lunged for one of his tendrils. Instead he picked up the tiny human.

“What?” Frenzy frowned grabbing at his hair. “You’re an alien, why hide how cool you are?”

“You’re humans.” He swatted away the grabby hands. “Tiny young humans who have a terrifying dad. Who fainted when he saw me and might try to murder something that’s not a human.”

“But you’re dating our dad.” Rumble ran up and clung to his leg.

“What is ‘dating’?” He asked picking up Rumble in his other arm and carrying the two out of the command room and to where their car sat.

“Dating is… where you make us.” Rumble said.

“Yeah, you guys kiss and a few months later you have kids.”

Cosmos stopped, setting the two of them down. “I don’t understand, do you mean ‘copulation’?”

“Copu-copu-lation?” Frenzy tried to say, sticking out his tongue. “What does that mean?”

The twins opened the doors pulling out a massive blanket and some pillows, they also pulled out a cage with a small fuzzy black creature. Cosmos took the blankets, Rumble took the pillows and Frenzy held the cage. “Come on.” He said leading them back up the stairs and to the command room, turning to the right to a door, he typed in a code. The door spiraled opened relieving a ‘bedroom’ like area. “Here’s a nest.”

“‘Nest’?” Frenzy said stepping in and setting the cage down, he jumped onto the nest, gasping as it jiggled. “It’s like a water bed, but made of jello.” He laughed jumping on it.

Rumble tossed the pillows on the nest and joined his brother. “We’re sleeping here?”

“Yeah.” He nodded setting the blankets aside. “I’ll get your father.”

“We’re sharing with our dad?” Frenzy fell on his butt.

“Is that a problem?” He turned back around.

“Well aren’t you two going to copu-latation?”

His scales ruffled, his human form shifting again, pants turned into overalls and his beanie turned into a baseball hat. “Copulation?”

“Yeah that.” Rumble said tossing the pillows to one area.

“Ha, n-no we’re not going to copulate.” He squirmed in place.

“Aw, we have to share with Boss?”

“Yes?”

The twins huffed organizing their nest, what a strange way to decorate. He stepped out clinging to the wall as his head spun, this horrible beating behind his eyes, with a low groan he pushed forward. Picking up Soundwave even though his fingers felt as if they were dipped in liquid nitrogen. He loosened up his scales, letting his tendrils dangle while he kept the same face and arms.

Soundwave grumbled shifting in his arms. He set the man down, letting the twins peel off his jacket and his boots. “We got this Cosmos.” Frenzy said.

“Alright, need anything else?”

“Water?”

He nodded stepping out of the room, forgetting his disguise, grabbing 3 viles and filling them with water. “You’re over your head Cosmos, Jetfire is going to yell at you once you get back. Not to mention the council.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up!  
> https://dildo-swaggins-t-baggins.tumblr.com/  
> I got to learn how to post on Tumblr.


	18. PTA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos meets some other teachers and goes to a PTA meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I totally know that this is WAY off from any regular PTA meeting. But who doesn't want to see a PTA meeting where there's cat fights and something gets punched over chili? And I'm pretty sure no teacher acts this way but shhh child let's have this trash.

Teacher’s lounge, a place that he almost never went. Cosmos rarely talked with his co-workers, not after overhearing some of their comments. However, due to his loud downstairs neighbors their loud sex (it might’ve been an orgy), Cosmos found himself hovering over coffee. Pouring himself another mug and sinking down on a chair away from the two tables and the sofa.

Blaster, the music teacher came in, humming loudly and headbanging to his phone, carrying his laptop and what looked like a ton of papers. He wore a yellow shirt and an orange coat over, his jeans were torn up and strangely enough, his fingers were covered in band aids. His hips moved on the beat, opening the fridge and digging out a full-sized pizza box, slapping it on the table. Blaster only glanced up at him, fishing out a cold piece of pizza and jamming it into his mouth. “Hi.” He said with a mouth stuffed with pizza.

“Hi.” Cosmos weakly waved.

“Blaster at least swallow!” Velocity stepped in, carrying a book and fixing her glasses. “I mean sharks take a break.” Velocity wore some jeans and a blue frilly shirt, her hair was tied up with a blue bandana.

“Hi, Velocity.” He didn’t bother to shut his mouth, earning a glare from the third-grade teacher.

She rolled her eyes rushing towards the sofa and throwing her whole body on top of it, taking up the whole sofa. She grinned sticking her tongue out and opening her book.

“Wow, rude, I mean at least I said ‘hi’.” Blaster swallowed, gesturing to Cosmos.

Velocity rolled onto her stomach looking at Cosmos. “Oh my, my, my, the shy handsome mystery teacher is out of his room.” She sat up. “Cosmos right?”

He nodded, sipping his coffee. “Good coffee.”

“Thank you.” Another teacher stepped in, easily the shortest person in the room. He wore thick glasses, a blue sweater vest with a silver bow-tie. Tailgate, easily the sweetest teacher, but he also looked like someone could pick up his thick glasses and put him I the er by breaking them over his head.

And then death walked in, Cyclonus was his name. He carried himself with this air of terror and disinterest. He towered over everyone, he had one long scar from his eyebrow and into his hair. Cosmos recognized the tight military and cold eyes, Cyclonus saw war at some point. He sat down placing a few tests on the table. “There’s a PTA meeting this Friday.”

Blaster groaned slumping in his chair. “I have band practice, and I can’t cancel.”

“It’s not mandatory,” Tailgate said pulling out two lunch boxes and sitting next to death. “But it’s a potluck.”

Velocity perked up. “I’m in, free food.”

“It’s about the tests,” Cyclonus said opening up his lunch box and pulling out a sandwich.

“Oh, how thoughtless of me. Hi Cosmos!” Tailgate grinned waving at him. “I would get up and hug you but I’m starving.” His legs kicked out under the table, a harsh contrast to Cyclonus who looked like a statue.

“Uh, hi. Tests?” Cosmos sipped more of his coffee.

“Standard tests, the PTA organizes everything, they even start a tiny food bank for the kids,” Blaster said stuffing another slice of pizza down his throat.

“Everything from bathroom breaks, desk spacing, and study habits.” Velocity shut her book. “PTA handles it, and trust me that cafeteria is going to be stuffed with mothers and fathers, and the sweet smell of free food.”

Cosmos nodded. “So just planning out the standard tests?”

“Yep, but you’re not going to see your sweetheart there,” Tailgate said not even looking up from a few papers.

“E-excuse me?”

“Soundwave hasn’t gone to a PTA meeting since he almost got into a fistfight with Mr.Prime.” Cyclonus looked up from his papers. “It was over chili.”

“I’m sorry ‘sweetheart’? And what about chili?” Cosmos sunk down in his chair, his stomach turning he set the mug of coffee down.

“Oh please, we don’t even need rumors, his twins are two of the sweetest kids with you, and I saw that you somehow calmed down Soundwave. The same man who punched the chief police officer in the face at a PTA meeting over chili.” Velocity grinned. “Not to mention he does dress up for you.” She winked.

“Oh excuse me I have a phone call.” Tailgate shoved his lunch back into its’ box and ran out the door.

Cyclonus watched him, shoulders sinking.

“Speaking of romantic tension.” Velocity rolled onto her back and looked at Cyclonus. “What is this, day 698? Failed to ask Tailgate out yet again.”

Cyclonus shot a glare at her. “And?”

“Cyclonus you useless lesbian!” Blaster yelled.

Cyclonus groaned slamming his head on the table. “How do I ask him out?”

“Have one of your kids send him a note?” Blaster grinned.

“Walk in with roses?” Velocity snickered.

“Slap yourself on his desk and say ‘bone?’” Cosmos pitched in, as the tension in the room instantly left. Blaster started choking on his pizza while velocity fell off the sofa wheezing out laughter.  

Cyclonus groaned. “Your suggestions are all helpful.”

“So… how big do these PTA meetings get?”

 

The answer was big, the cafeteria was packed wall to wall with parents. Some he recognized others not so much. However, Velocity was there, holding three plates of food and stealing a table from a group of dads. “Join me,” She whispered passing him.

“Whirl just loves your class. She’s been renting books for the library and drawing clocks, we’ve even given her a few of our old clocks.” Whirl’s mother couldn’t help but brag.

“Oh that’s good to hear, Whirl is really an out of the box thinker. She’s a creative soul and a delight in class, she does keep me on my toes.” He grabbed his own plate and started to pile food on it. He waved at a few familiar faces and sat down next to Velocity. “It’s packed.”

“Told ya so,” Velocity took a bite out of lasagna. “Great food too, means I don’t have to cook for my roommates tonight.”

He laughed. “Are they too lazy?”

She nodded. “They can’t make a grilled cheese.”

Optimus stood in this center of a group, going on about a police story, a few single mothers almost hung off of him. As far as Cosmos knew Optimus was single, he adopted Rodimus and Bee, strange that someone like the head of police would be a single parent.

“Normal?” He pointed to the tiny crowd around the police chief.

“Completely, should’ve seen the women after Soundwave decked him.” Velocity grinned. “Best PTA meeting ever tops the two mothers catfighting in the parking lot.”

“What does it have to do with chili?” He asked eating a taco.

“I’m not sure what the whole story was but I turned around after I hear a table fall to the ground and a glass bowl shatter. Optimus was on the ground, bloody lip, dazed, and Soundwave stood over him, saying something about Optimus’ chili?”

“Jesus, I’ve heard rumors about the twins and their dad but-”

“But nothing.” Tailgate set his plate down sitting across from Cosmos. “Soundwave is a single dad with twins that he cares a lot about. I heard that Optimus said something to royally tick him off. He said ‘your chili sucks by the way’ and stormed out.” Tailgate laughed. “I swear if there was going to be a fight I was glad that Cyclonus for once came.”

“Yep Cosmos,” Velocity patted his back. “You better start calling Mr.Wave, Daddy soon.”

“I don’t want that image in my head,” Tailgate said taking a sip of water before digging into a massive cake.

“Oh please Tailgate I’m waiting for that moment I walk into your classroom and Cyclonus is under your desk.”

Tailgate’s tiny round head turned bright red. “W-w-well…”

“Wait, you know that Cyclonus likes you?” Cosmos set his fork down, blinking in surprise.

Tailgate nodded, sinking down into his chair. “Yeah, I mean it’s been what? Three years and he hasn’t asked me out yet? You’d think about 6 months of blundering around?”

“Why don’t you ask him out?” Cosmos asked.

Tailgate frowned. “He’s just so scary.”

“Tailgate just walk into his class when the kids are taking a break and tell him you’re going to take him out.” Velocity said nodding at Cosmos. “I mean why not? He’s equally intimidated.”

“Good point.” He added.

“What does he have to be scared about? He’s been to war, seen things no man should ever see. He can ask me out.” Tailgate sighed.

“Oh I don’t know, his mind gets all stupid around you. I mean a little cutie like you comes walking in, wearing what you wear? He may have killed people in combat but he’s not trained for you.”

Tailgate groaned, numbly chewing on his cake.

“Speaking of terrifying cushes, here comes Daddywave.” Velocity pointed at the doorway.

Soundwave stepped into the meeting. He was a mess. Wearing his stained robe, torn up slippers the biggest shirt in existence, and pajama pants. He hadn’t shaved in God knows when baggy eyes and messy hair. Instantly parents got out of his way, even the group of women around Optimus moved away. Soundwave didn’t even blink at the police chief, instead, his eyes were locked on Cosmos.

Tailgate left his cake, mumbling about Cyclonus before rushing to the bathroom. Velocity wolfed down a whole plate before jumping up and running back to the food. Cosmos sunk down in his chair as Soundwave stomped over to him, pulling out a chair right next to him and sat down.

Everyone shuffled away from them, looking at one another and talking amongst themselves.

Cosmos stole a quick glance at Soundwave he was slumped over the table exhaustion written all over his face. “Soundwave?”

He looked around the meeting, only glancing at Cosmos. “Not now.”

Soon parents sat down, and the meeting started. A handful of parents started to lead the meeting mentioning the upcoming tests.

Cosmos felt Soundwave grab his hand, he waited a moment before inch closer to Cosmos. “Something has come up, the twins are fine, but don’t let them get into a car that I’m not in or their uncle. They might be missing from school for a few days too.”

Cosmos squeezed his hand. “You look horrible, is everything alright?”

“No.”

“I can take them home eve-”

“No, don’t come over.”

“Soundwave, I’m worried, please.”

“Don’t.” He growled getting to his feet and walking out.

Cosmos watched him leave, his heart sinking to his stomach, never before had he ever seen Soundwave so distraught. He vaguely paid attention to the PTA, chatting a little with Tailgate and Velocity. He sent a few texts to Soundwave yet the father didn’t text him back, leaving him on reading. Something was wrong, horribly wrong, Cosmos felt it in his stomach.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something is foul in the Wave household.  
> *Take a sip babes angst is coming and her name is Becky*


	19. 3 A.M. part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jetfire as a Falcore like thingy and that's what you get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all this chapter's short, school's been little bit hard.   
> Also kinda running low on ideas, got any?

He groaned rolling to the side, a slight banging against his skull, numbly he reached for his glass of night water yet there was no night stand there. Soundwave grumbled sitting up and looked around for the glass. He frowned seeing that were was no nightstand the wall was this grayish silver. He shifted and the bed wobbled, Rumble and Frenzy snored nest to him. “What the?” He stood up, looking around the ‘room’. It was small, silvery, the ‘bed’ was really the only piece of furniture.

His eyes landed on his two sons smiling at them. He had no idea where they were but he would keep them safe. Soundwave leaned down and kissed their foreheads before stepping back.

There was a beep outside, then another one, he turned slowly and looked out the doorway. There was a figure sitting, long tentacles flew over what appeared to be a computer, instantly the hair on his neck rose up, his nails dug into the doorway. Nervously he exhaled stiffening up his muscles to jump whatever that was.

Suddenly all the tentacles shook and stopped perfectly still, then retreated back into the seat, and a slightly familiar face popped out of the chair. “You’re awake.”

He blinked, several questions ran through his mind, carefully stepping out of the doorway. “Cosmos?”

He smiled. “Nice to see you again Soundwave.”

“Where are we?”

“Space...well a space ship...my space ship?” His smile only grew but the ends twitched.

A cold block of ice fell into his stomach. “You’re an alien?”

He nodded. “You surprised me in the forest, and fainted.”

“Huh.” He leaned against the wall. “Are my boys safe?”

“Perfectly,” Ravage jumped up and onto Cosmos’ lap, purring loudly. “They won’t be harmed, or you, or your...pussy?”

“Cat, he’s a cat.” He corrected, knowing that the twins told him that word.

“Oh, he’s nice.” Cosmos smiled, scratching under Ravage’s chin, the black cat started to purr.

“You’ve gained my trust.” He said stepping forward and petting his old friend. “Ravage is never wrong.” Meeting Cosmos’ eyes. “What’s going on.”

Cosmos sunk down in his chair a hand reached out and flipped a switch, closing the door behind Soundwave. “I don’t want the kids overhearing anything,” He sighed. “Earth is going to be invaded and enslaved.”

“What?”

“I spared your family and a few others, we’ve been watching Earth for a while and picked a few choice specimens for breeding.” Cosmos’ looked away. “Your family wasn’t on the list, but I wasn’t leaving you behind...The council isn’t going to be happy with this.”

“What’s going to happen?”

“Well we could only save so many homosapiens, there’s limited space for every species.” He frowned. “The council isn’t going to be too pleased with this.”

Soundwave sunk down on the floor, processing what Cosmos just said. His family was in space, Earth was being invaded, and they might not even have a home… “But we’re safe right?”

Just then there was a ringing, Cosmos perked up. “Shoot,” He pressed a button and a new creature appeared on the screen.

“Cosmos.” He was fluffy, really fluffy, white fur and light blue and red markings, two massive horns sticking out of his head and two tusks peered out of his bottom lip. He had an elongated face with even more markings.

“Jetfire.” Cosmos smiled nervously.

He glared, “You should take off that ridiculous mask.”

He frowned, his skin shifting, long tentacles appeared out of nowhere, a fleshy hood covered his chest. His legs doubled their length, shoulders jutted out. Cosmos didn’t glance over at Soundwave instead he stared back at Jetfire. “What?”

“You know the rules, we had a list. I would pick the specimens while you scouted and kept an eye on the invading fleet. Not pick up some...extras.” He snapped.

Soundwave sunk down as a loud vibration escaped Cosmos, his scales flicked up tentacles flicking and his clawed feet scrapped the floor. “What about that pilot/scientist you’ve picked up, he wasn’t on the list.”

Jetfire’s fur fluffed up. “Are you threatening me?”

“No,” He snapped. “I’m warning you. We both know I’m one of the only pilots who’s willing to do what I do, one of the few… mates that my kind has, and I fluently speak every language on the station. Don’t.” Soundwave sunk down as he felt the vibration through the floor, he grabbed one of Cosmos’ tentacles. Cosmos slumped in his chair, the vibrations leaving his body as a crooked smile spread across his face. “Besides I know how you fluffballs want to mate, you’ve been stinking up the research quarter ever since I showed you his file.”

Jetfire’s posture loosened. “The council is going already planning a meeting.”

“Umm excuse me.” Soundwave poked his head from under the controls. “What should I expect?”

Jetfire blinked. “I’m surprised you’re rather relaxed around us, or rather Cosmos, but you’re not in shock. Most homosapiens turn mad, the council might accept you.”

He frowned. “That doesn’t answer my question.”

“Yelling, expect a lot of yelling,” Cosmos spoke up behind him.

Jetfire nodded before the screen disappeared.

“He’s got a good point, the council might like you.”

“What did he mean that we go mad?”

“You’ll see,”

  
  
  



	20. Human spy/teacher au: BECKY!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all ready to meet Becky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the new tags, it's a little bit dark but I didn't go too deep.  
> Also I this is fully not beta read or edited, please let me know if I messed something up. Just got tried of running around for my editing, grammerly and firefox are trying to kill one another and chrome just kinda said 'screw it' and died.

Monday was quick, quiet and before he knew it, the day was over. He watched his students pack up and leave, jumping into cars, the wave twins crawled into a new car this time. A man who looked shockingly alike to Soundwave picked them up, same face, wider shoulders and biggest chest. He wore sunglasses, purple turtleneck and black slacks. Like his brother he was scary, idimanating, rarely spoke and almost never showed any emotion.

Tuesday was pretty average, it was raining the whole day, and class went on, well two seats were empty. Only an hour in and the wave twins arrived, sat down and rarely talked. Cosmos watched the class color in their maps of the world, looking over each group. He noted that the twins didn’t speak much, and kept their heads down, looked like Rumble had a cold, his nose was red and his eyes were puffy.

Wednesday was when he really picked up on the twins behavior. He was watching his kids at recess when Frenzy suddenly snapped at another kid, while Rumble held his twin back and started to cry. He tried to talk to the twins when they came in and everyone was reading their books, but neither of them said a thing. Rumble didn’t stop crying for 30 minutes. Cosmos sent a text to Soundwave, their father left him on read.

Thursday, the twins didn’t show up to school that day, on Cosmos lunch break he left a handful of voice mails to their father.

Friday.

The wave twins came in today, their heads down, their faces drooping, they hair their shirts inside out and backwards and shoes on the wrong feet. Strangest of all, Rumble was wearing a pair of his dad’s sunglasses while Frenzy kept a hand in his pocket. He handed back everyone’s tests while they watched the news, giving the twins the work they missed over Thursday. Cosmos sat back and appeared to watch the news keeping an eye on the twins before checking his phone.

**Everything alright with the boys? They seem off?**

**_Read Thursday_ **

 

He frowned, something was horribly wrong.

He watched the twins for the rest of the day, they rarely talked, Rumble never removed his glasses and Frenzy only used his left hand (he was right handed). When the bell rang everyone packed up and ran to the door. Cosmos lead them to the pick up area and waited Rodimus felly flopped into a police car, Thunderclash’s mom had a death grip on his hand, Heaven's mother put her on a lease and promptly walked off.

Thirty minutes passed, and he turned to see the twins were still waiting, sitting on a bench and shivering. He checked his watch, he had another thirty minutes until he was off the clock, thirty minutes of pay or thirty minutes to drive the twins home.

He sat between the two of them, on Frenzy’s right and on Rumble’s left, leaning back and resting his arms on the bench. “Big Wave didn’t show?”

“Our uncle has been picking us up and dropping us off this week...and he’ll be doing it next week.” Rumble mumbled, sinking away from Cosmos.

“Well if that turd even cared to pick us up!” Frenzy snapped, his tiny hands curling into fists.

Cosmos fought back a gasp Frenzy’s right hand was wrapped up, without thinking he grabbed it. “What happened?” 

Frenzy fought against him wiggling out of his grip and falling off the bench and onto his butt. “Nothing!” 

“He slammed his hand in the car door.” Rumble said.

Cosmos frowned turning to Rumble. “Take off your shades.” 

Rumble shivered slipping his shades off and folding them in his lap. His eyes watered, one was black and blue, swelling up.

His blood boiled, he pulled Frenzy up from the mud and grabbed Rumble’s tiny hand stomping into the school. “I’m driving you home.” He snapped. Clocking out, grabbing papers that needed to be graded, his laptop, and a few other items before packing it all in the passenger seat. Buckling up the twins and driving off.

He had to say, the drive over was nothing but smooth. “You two are not allowed to drive like this or repeat anything I say, okay?” He looked in the rearview mirror was the twins nodded, eyes wide as he went twenty over the speed limit. Rush hour didn’t help as he flipped off three cars, cut off a mom van, drifted into an exit and blew a stop sign (safety was his main concern).

“Slow down.” Frenzy said as they started to drive up to their house. “Don’t pull in.”

He did, crawling to a stop on the other side of the street. The house was lit, Soundwave’s car was in the driveway, but there was another car next to it. Cosmos saw the shadows of two people, one was clearly Soundwave, but he looked like he was wearing a robe, his hair was messing and he had a slight limp. The other was moving much faster, a lot of hand and arm movement’s longer hair and clearly was a woman.

“Keep driving.”

“What?” He twisted around seeing that Rumble was curled up and already sobbing while Frenzy simply shook and couldn’t look away from the house.

“P-please.” Frenzy blinked his eyes watering up. “Keep driving.”

Cosmos’s throat tightened up, letting the car roll forward, he drove to a local park, turning down the radio before unbuckling himself and looking back and the twins. He set his tissues between the two of them. Frenzy was numbing himself, he looked like a deer in the headlights, while Rumble didn’t even budge.

The soft patter of rain hit the car’s roo.

He wasn’t sure what he could say, only opening and closing his mouth before sighing. He wasn’t trained for this, there was no class on how to correctly handle this situation. Cosmos’ throat tightened when Frenzy started to cry, he turned off his car but left the radio playing, stepping out and back into the car. He crawled into the back seat with the twins. Frenzy unbuckled himself and fell onto Cosmos, sobbing. Rumble couldn’t move, Cosmos undid his buckle and pulled him close. “I’m sorry this happened to you two.”

Rumble look his hand, squeezing with tightly and burying his face into Cosmos’ belly. “Please don’t take us back.”

His heart was breaking watching the twins so upset. “I have to, your father will be worried sick.”

“Not with here there.” Frenzy held onto him. “Not with that scary lady there!”

He patted their backs. “We can check is she’s still there in a bit.” He pulled out his phone, sending a text to Soundwave, telling him where they were. “When do you want to check.”

“No yet.” Rumble said.

“What do you two want?” He asked, pulling the two of them closer.

“Can we just stay here awhile?” Frenzy asked.

He nodded, holding the twins as the car radio played an old song and the rain started to come down.

An hour passed and his phone buzzed, the twins fell asleep next to him.

**Thank you. I’m on my way.**

Cosmos sighed looking down at the twins, it looked like they haven’t gotten any sleep last night… Then again they probably didn’t. Cosmos sat up but stopped when Rumble and Frenzy groaned. He fell back again, waiting.

It was still raining.

He wouldn’t have cared until he saw someone running in the pouring rain. At first he kinda laughed at it, thinking back to his training days, where they would have then run in the desert, the rain, and even snow. He knew he could move faster then whoever this guy was, that is if he didn’t have such a big gut. “What a dumbass.” He mumbled to himself. Whoever this dumbass was was wearing shorts, and ran with a slight limp, if he kept this up he might dislocate his hip. Cosmos would’ve rolled down the window and called him a name until he noticed that the guy wasn’t wearing shorts, he was wearing boxers, he didn’t have shoes on and it looked like he hadn’t shaved in a week. And he looked kinda like Soundwave.

He kept running skidding to a stop in front of Cosmos’s car, slipping and falling on his side with a groan. Cosmos watched as Soundwave heaved himself up, panting over the car hood. He limped to the driver side, opening it up and flopping into the driver's’ seat. “I came as fast as I could.” He gasped out. “I’ll give you towels.” He was soaking. “Thank you.”

“They’re asleep.” Cosmos looked down at the twins double checking. “Soundwave, what’s going on?”

He dodged the question, starting the car. “They need their sleep, watching those horror movies all night.” He laughed, pulling out of the parking lot.

Cosmos dropped it, holding onto the twins as they drove, all three of them not wearing seat belts. Soundwave drove carefully, never going above 25 in the neighborhood and finally parked in front of his house. Cosmos took both the twins while Soundwave took their bags.

He set the twins down as Soundwave set their bags on the table. “I’ll change, Shockwave will be here soon.” He mumbled limping towards the stairs, only to stumble and fall on them with a faint curse.

Cosmos didn’t wait, rushing towards Soundwave’s side. “You leg, did you sprain your ankle?” He knew that this had nothing to do with Soundwave’s ankle, it was his hip, it was black yellow and swelling.

“Yeah.” He lied.

“Here.” He didn’t care, lifting Soundwave up, and carrying him bridal style up the stairs.

Soundwave blinked in suprised. “I didn’t know you were this strong.”

He set Soundwave down on his bed in his room, looking around to really notice the damage the master bedroom took. Holes in the wall, lamps thrown on the ground, a dressed was on the floor, a broken mirror. The bathroom’s light flickered. “It’s like a bomb went off.” He turned towards Soundwave. “Holler if you need anything.” He weakly smiled turning and leaving Soundwave alone.

“Thank you.” He called out after Cosmos.

The living room was a mess, sofa cushions thrown around, a chair tipped over, the coffee table looked like someone smashed a bottle on it, the tv was only hanging on by one bolt, curtains were ripped out. The kitchen didn’t look much better, pots and pans were scattered around, one chair was gone (it was out on the lawn) a few broken plates, and all the knives were missing. 

The twins stood in the living room, their heads down, holding hands.

Cosmos sighed, kneeling down, pulling the two of them into a hug. “It’s not your fault, okay?”

They nodded slowly, hugging him back.

There was a knock on the door, the twins jumped, their tiny fingers clawing into Cosmos’ sides. Cosmos stood there stareing at the door, watching as the handle jiggled, his heart racing, years of training and missions came flooding back, he could kill whoever was on the other side of that door. 

“Soundwave?” A deeper voice called, knocking on the door again.

The twins instantly relaxed. “It’s uncle Shocky.” They said in unison. Rushing to the door to opened it up.

The same man who picked up and dropped off the twins stepped in, shades, trench coat. He smiled heaving up Rumble and setting the kid on one shoulder then repeating the action with Frenzy. “Greetings.” He rumbled, taking off his shades, revealing a massive chemical burn over on eye, he turned towards Cosmos. “Mr.C?”

“Uh, hi?” Cosmos offered a hand, he took it.

“Shockwave, Soundwave’s brother.”

“I figured, you two look alike.” 

“Good to know that our good looks are in the family.” Shockwave nodded. “Boys you’re staying the night at my place, alright?”

“Awh yes!” Rumble shouted.

“Can we set things on fire, again?” Frenzy asked.

“I’m a chemist,” Shockwave explained much to Cosmos’s relief. “Only if you two help me pack up you night bags.”

“Okay.”

Shockwave heaved the twins up the stairs, leaving Cosmos alone in the ruined downstairs. He didn’t wait to start cleaning the mess, picking up broken plates and glasses in the kitchen while listening for anything upstairs. Soundwave and Shockwave were talking while the twins packed up their bags.

A few minutes later Frenzy and Rumble ran into the kitchen barefoot (thank God he picked up the glass). “Where are the chips?” Rumble asked climbing onto the counter.

“Left cupboard.” Frenzy said.

They started to grab some junk food, stuffing it into their bags, normally Cosmos would’ve said something but right now junk food wasn’t the worst thing in the world. “Cookies?” Frenzy asked.

“Nah, Boss’ll need them.” He handed them to Cosmos before jumping off the countertop.

“You’ll be alright, alone?” Shockwave mumbled as they slowly walked down the stairs.

“Fine.” Soundwave gasped, still limping and stepping into the kitchen. “Did you pack your tooth brushes?”

“Yes Boss.”

“Okay,” He knelt down hugging both of them and kissing their heads. “I’ll see you two later.”

They hugged back as Shockwave grabbed their bags with a metal briefcase, the twins rushed to their uncle’s side. “Call me in the morning Sounds.”

“Okay.” Soundwave watched as they left, pulling out a chair and flopping down into it, finally meeting Cosmos’s eyes. “Thank you for taking them home, Shockwave was at work and couldn’t pick them up.” He wore baggy pants and a loose shirt, his eyes dropped and his skin was pale. “I won’t take up anymore of your time.”

Cosmos rolled his eyes, pouring each of them a glass of water and sitting down next to Soundwave. “Shit week?”

Soundwave blinked. “Cursing? In my house?” He tried to joke but clearly was too exhausted to.

“Should’ve seen the way I drove, the twins now know every curse word in the book.”

“Mmm.” He drank down the glass, rubbing his eyes.

Cosmos pulled out his phone, looking up food places nearby that deliver, he could tell this was going to be a long night. “Chinese?”

“You don’t have to.”

“We’ll it looked like you need something to eat and I’m in no mood to cook.”

“Chinese.” Soundwave slumped over the table. “You don’t have to stay.”

“Sucks for you then, I’m staying, besides,” He looked around the house, eyes landing on Soundwave. “I’ll take care of this and you,” He gestured to Soundwave. “Take care of that.”

“Gee thanks you took the easier one.”

“What do you want?”

Soundwave shrugged. “Surprise me.”

Cosmos made the call, gave them the address and waited, leaving Soundwave to sit in the kitchen. He started to pick up the living room, tossing small items in the trash, broken DVDs to books. Pausing over a niknak of a family of elephants, the babies were fine while the biggest elephant was shattered, he gathered up the pieces and set them aside.

A few minutes later Soundwave joined him, vacuuming the carpet, he jumped when the doorbell rang. Cosmos checked before opening the door, taken the meal and paying the driver. They sat down and ate in silence, Soundwave didn’t eat much.

Cosmos tossed away their trash, the sun was setting at this point. “Who was she?”

“Twins’ mother.”

“She hurt them?”

He nodded, turning away.

“That’s not a sprained ankle is it?”

He shook his head. “Hit me with a pot.”

“Hid the knives?”

“In a crawl space, in the twins’ room.”

Cosmos took out a pack of ice wrapping it up in a cloth and handed it to Soundwave. “What did she want?”

Soundwave took it, grunting as he held it against his leg. “Money.”

“Shoc-”

“Enough.” He mumbled. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Cosmos slumped. “Okay, just one more, what’s her name?”

“Rebecca Blackum, stupid name.”

Cosmos left Soundwave to his own devices, grabbing his bag from his car, he set up his laptop, put on some music as he cleaned. At some point Soundwave took the cookies and went upstairs. Cosmos set a small fire, and finished his dinner on the sofa. He listened upstairs as a shower turned on, moving quickly he accessed private files and databases. Looking up Rebecca’s name, finding a few major crimes, he started to pile together a case, filing it and sending it to Jazz. He couldn’t help but grin, this woman fucked with the wrong ‘elementary school teacher’.

The shower ended an hour ago, Cosmos went up to check on him, seeing his friend asleep in his bed, a few empty bottle next to him. He gathered all he bottles ups and tossed them away, and continued to clean, letting Soundwave sleep.

A few more hours passed, Cosmos settled in downstairs, watching the fire die down, he was about to fall asleep but that’s when he heard the front door’s door knob wiggled. Cosmos sucked in a deep breath of air, slowly and quietly rising to his feet as he crept towards the door. Peeking through the tiny eye hole he saw 5 people, all men, 2 easily had 80 pounds over him, 3 were his roughly his height. He listened to the wooden porch boards outside, holding his breath as they squeeked.

_ Let them in. _

Cosmos stepped side, resting a hand on the wooden door as they picked the lock, watched as the deadbolt slowly turned parallel to the floor. His other hand curled around one of the fireplace shovel, adrenaline running through his veins. 

The tallest man pushed open the door, stepping in, the second tallest followed, that’s when Cosmos slammed the door on half of his body. Bringing down the shovel on the first man’s head.

**_TWACK!_ **

He groaned and stumbled back, collapsing against the bar.

“IT’S A TRAP!” The second man squealed.

Cosmos kicked his knee hearing the loud crack and the groaned slumping to the ground.

**_TWACK!_ **

The second didn’t faint when Comso hit him, instead he slammed the door on his head, the man cursed blood spilling out of his mouth and nose. He then grabbed the man’s collar and heaved him up, only 50 pounds heavier then Cosmos, not bad. Holding the man in front of him as a shield, his other hand still held the shovel behind him. Cosmos kicked the door opened facing the other three men.

The smallest charged at him, Cosmos threw the man on top of him, kicking the smaller’s legs out from under him. He yelled as the unconscious man pinned him to the ground. Pulling the iron fireplace shovel behind out and swung as hard as he could into one’s super arm. He screamed, his bone snapping, Cosmos flipped the shovel upside down slamming the underside into the man’s jaw, dislocating it. He fell back as the last man simply smiled shyly and held his hands up.

“What the fuck?” A woman stepped out of the shadows, wearing a thick white fur coat, a glittering dress and jewellery. “Who the fuck?” She snapped glaring at him, Rebecca. 

Cosmos’ body shook, it felt like an earthquake, his grip tightened on the shovel. “You sent them?”

“Well duh, you stupid shit.” Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I can’t tell you that.” He sized her up, clearly she wasn’t a fighter, it looked like if anything she just did leg day. He could simply hit her with the shovel or break her legs in those high heels. Easy.

Well until she pulled out a Glock 19 from under her dress. “Don’t care too much, I want what’s mine.”

He ground his teeth, holding onto the shovel, if he did this just right. “Well if the safety was off.”

“Wha-”

The safety in fact was not on, Comos bolted forward smashing the shovel into her hand, grabbing her arm and pulling it tightly behind her. He held her there, as she gasped out in pain, her eyes watering. Cosmos held her other wrist and kept his legs closed. “Listen,” He breathed down her ear. “You’re not going to come around her again, or around this family.” His grip tightened, she wailed in pain. “I don’t care what you want, you’re not a mother, not a parent, and if I see you around here again. I will make your life. A. Living. Hell.” He finally snarled, stepping back and picking up the glock.

Rebecca glared at him. “Looney, Fayts, Tom, Frits, Clancy, get in the car, now!” She snarled at the men. They groaned weakly getting to they’re feet, piling into the car. Not once did Rebecca take her eyes off of him, at first it was anger, and then she grinned, an evil look in her eye. “Oh, I see now. You’re in love with him, not just him but the twins too?” She laughed cupping her face. “You want him,” 

Cosmos felt chills running up his back.

“I know now, you want him, you want what I have?” She laughed louder now. “You want him to hold you, whisper sweet nothings in your ear so hard that your hair stands on end.” Rebecca inched closer to him, stalking like a cougar. “You don’t want him to ram his cock in, no you want him to treat you, tease you.” She set her hand on his chest, claws digging into him. “Oh, but look at you,” She shook her head, looking down at him. “Not like he’d ever be able to hold you with that stomach.”

He felt it, Rebecca tearing out his heart, she only sighed shaking her head and turning. Cosmos froze, holding his breath as they drove away, he bit his tongue stepping into the house. Hanging the shovel up and setting the glock in his bag, Cosmos started to clean up again, wiping up the blood. He picked up a bloody tooth. “Huh.” He licked his fake tooth, he lost it when he fought Cliffjumper. Cosmos tossed it into his bag along with the bloody towels, hiding them. “Hey at least it’s not a corpse this time.” He dryly laughed. “First time was the worse.” He sighed packing his items up, putting out the fire in the fireplace, and turning off the lights. Stopping to set up a quick trap, handing one of the fire pokers above the doorway and wiring it to the door.

Exhaustion pulled his body down as he climbed up the stairs, looking briefly into the twins’ room. Then into the guest room, Cosmos tossed his bag onto a chair, stripping his shirt off and then his pants before slumping on the crunch bed. He jumped up instantly, feeling his butt, and pulling back the covers, the bed was covered with glass shards. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He was too tired to clean up the millions of pieces of glass, he was glad that he wasn’t bleeding. Cosmos groaned turning to Soundwave’s room. He pulled off a thin blanket and crossed the hall.

Soundwave was thrown across the bed, his legs were positioned like a flamingo's while his arms shared the same likeness as a drunk ballerina. Majestic. He leaned down next to Soundwave, who’s head was half off the bed. “Soundwave?”

“Mmm?” He blinked.

“The guest bed.”

“Glass?”

He nodded.

Soundwave groaned. “Twins’ beds too.” His other hand pulled back the covers, patting the bed.

“Oh um okay.” He walked around and sat down on the bed, pulling the blankets up. “When do the twins come back?”

“They might visit us tomorrow.” He groaned rolling over. “They won’t come home until she’s gone.” He hissed, his breath smelled of stale beer.

“When do you genrally wake up at?”

“Mm… 6, but now count it at 9-10?” He shrugged. “Damn bitch.”

Cosmos sat up, looking over at him. “What’d she do?” Setting his alarm at 8, ment he’d only get 5 hours of sleep.

He sighed, shaking his head and hiding his face. “Too much,” He groaned. “Met her at the worst point in my life, things were great for while. Found out she was going to have twins and…” He rolled onto his stomach. “Don’t tell the twins.” He pulled back the blanket, revealing a burn scar on his back, a massive one. Cosmos lightly touched it. “That was my morning alarm for months.” He mumbled out. 

“Soundwave.” 

He turned to look up at Comos. “I stayed for as long as I could, didn’t care when she yelled at me, hit me, even tried to stab me a few times. But the second I saw Rumble’s bloody lip, I packed up and left.” He mumbled, his eyes watering.

Cosmos sunk down and rubbed his back.

“I didn’t look back, didn’t want her to hurt them again.” He sighed, pulling Cosmos closer and hugging him. “She came back.”

_ He won’t ever hold you. _

Cosmos settled on patting Soundwave’s arm.

“We got into a fight, and she claimed the twins weren’t mine.”

Cosmos gasped.

“Shockwave is keeping an eye on them and doing a few tests,”

“She’s lying.”

Soundwave snorted. “Glad someone thinks so, those little bastards are my life.”

He offered Soundwave a smile. “There’s no way they aren’t yours.”

Soundwave’s eyes watered. “But what if-?”

Cosmos cupped his face. “No, Soundwave even if they aren’t your’s by blood, they love you and you love them. They are your’s.”

He smiled, for once all night he looked at ease. “Thank you.” Soundwave groaned pulling Cosmos closer and nuzzling his face into Cosmos’ neck. Soundwave blinked a few times before finally shutting them, and snoring a few minutes later, Cosmos waited trying pry the arms apart, failed. He settled for rolling onto his side away from Soundwave, that was a bad idea. Soundwave mumbled and pulled Cosmos closer, spooning him. He stilled as Soundwave breathed down his neck, pressing his nose to Cosmos’ ear. 

Cosmos relaxed letting Soundwave hold him, exhaustion lulling him to sleep.

“Becky,”

His eyes shot open, his stomach twisted, and this painful ache spread through his chest, Cosmos sucked in all the air he could forcing himself to shut his eyes and sleep.

  
  


“Cosmos.”

  
  


Cosmos jerked awake, blindly reaching for his alarm and turning it off, frowning at the almost dead battery and the time, 5 am, wonderful. He sighed, rubbing his eyes and finding himself suck. Somehow through the night Soundwave curled around Cosmos, but that wasn’t the worst part. The worst part was the very firm elongated object pressed almost perfectly between Cosmos’s thighs.  _ I swear God looks down on me and just says ‘lets make this worse’.  _ He thought, not to mention this whole situation was far from professional in a teaching profession or a spy profession.

Cosmos mentally gathered his thoughts, focusing on the poker ready to swing 180 degrees into someone’s skull. Wiggling from Soundwave’s iron padlock grasp, the man groaned and rolled over, frowning in his sleep. Cosmos rolled his eyes sitting up, not even caring as he walked out of the room in his boxers.

He stumbled down stairs flicking on a light, pleased that he didn’t need to dispose of a dead body in a house that wasn’t even his. Instead he removed the poker, setting it aside. That’s when he heard footsteps upstairs, he froze at the sound of a toilet flushing and then Soundwave appeared at the top of the stairs. He yawned and limped down them, leaving Cosmos completely frozen with the wires still in hand, Soundwave hummed rubbing his head. He stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out a bottle of orange juice. Drinking it out of the bottle and setting it back in without the cap. He turned to Cosmos and smiled, nodded and limped back up the stairs.

It wouldn’t have been too bad if Soundwave was wearing clothes. 

Cosmos stood there, bewildered at what just happened. “His naked dick was right there…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might go into some other darker topics for theses fics.  
> Also I'm running out of ideas, want me to write anything? Feed me your ideas that you want to see!


	21. Wanderer Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos yeets himself out of the war before it even starts, 4 million years later he gets a message telling him to return home. However the little space ship crashes into a certain station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about this one! Welp here's part 2, there'll be more too, like a part 3?

“Are you sure about this?” Lazerbeak landed on his shoulder, peering through the thick glass into the medical bay.  
    Soundwave didn’t answer at first, staring at the green mech. His plating was horrifically twisted, rusted and the paint was starting to chip off. When he first brought the mech in he was shocked, this mech was a stranger, and even more surprising he never heard him. He rushed the damaged mech to the medbay, the doctor on board was surprised to see a new face as well. Rest-Q was hesitant on saving the wanderer but didn’t refuse. “I’m not.”  
    “Uh, Boss I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Buzzsaw pitched in pecking at some energon jellies. “He’s a stranger, an outsider, a bad idea.”  
    “Noted.”  
    The twin birds vented before flying off.  
    Rest-Q paused, pulling out a datapad and commed Soundwave in. The medic hovered over the stranger poking at some plating. “I’ve checked his systems, he mainly needed fuel,” He gestured to the small supply tube that was hooked to the mech’s neck, pumping bright purple low grade. “He’s been starving for a while, his protoform is extremely light, his whole frame is underweight and as you’ve noticed.” He gestured to the rust infection and even the scrappy job of a patch up. “He’s so undernourished that he’s lacking a few sets of adult plating.” Rest-Q frowned, shaking his helm. “I haven’t even started with what could be wrong under the plating.” He knocked on the faded green chest. “It’s a miracle that he’s made it this far.”  
    Soundwave stared down at the smaller mech. “What should his true size look like?”  
    Rest-Q handed Soundwave the datapad. “He’s a shuttle class, meant for scouting and transporting mechs and goods, he’s supposed to be bigger then Jetfire.”  
    He glimpsed at the records of other frame types like the wanderer’s, mentally comparing them to Astrotrain, before looking down at the heavily damaged mech. “Will, he ever get to his natural size?”  
    “There’s a good chance, but the main problem with that is that his systems are used to the lack of energon, even his spark is. If we were to completely rehabilitate him, his spark might not handle it, but if his spark was positively responding to the treatment he could grow into his adult size.”   
    Soundwave handed the datapad back to Rest-Q. “You have him in stasis?”  
    “Yes, I want to clean up his rust infection before bringing him out of stasis, and well.” He knocked on the patched-up job. “I would like to talk to you about something after I put him in the chamber.”  
    Soundwave nodded, helping the doctor move the berth over to the CR chamber, undoing the energon tube and lifting the mech into the large tube. Submerging him into the thick liquid. Rest-Q put a timer and the mech’s vitals on, watching him for a second before pulling Soundwave out of the medical bay.  
    “I know what you’re going to say.” He said looking back through the glass.  
    “Then you know how stupid this is,” Rest-Q grumbled. “We don’t know anything on him, not even his designation, no idea where he’ been, where he came from nothing. He could be a Quintession spy. An Outlier. An exile. He could be carrying the next plague.”   
    Soundwave nodded. “I understand, but he’s most likely a traveler who escaped the war.”  
    Rest-Q frowned. “I’ll update you on his condition.”  
    “Thank you.” Soundwave stared at the floating mech for a few seconds before spinning and walking away, sending a com to Sky-Byte.  
  
    “I suggest once he’s online we send him on his way.” Buzzsaw snapped sitting on Sky-Byte’s shoulder.  
    “I agree, Soundwave he’s a stranger, we don’t know slag about him, at least send him to Prime.” Sky-Byte folded his arms. “It’s too risky for this...wanderer to just join us, even for a little while.”  
    “He needs the medical attention we can’t send him away.” Soundwave didn’t even look up from his report.   
    “So we’ll just let this random mech stay here, eat our energon, do Primus knows what and just…” He flailed his arms around.   
    “I refuse to let him leave until he is healthy.” He looked up from the datapad, scratching Lazereak’s chin. “We’re here to help, the war is over energon isn’t scarce anymore, one more mech to fuel won’t cause another war.”  
    Sky-Byte groaned. “You know the mechs here won’t be too happy with a complete stranger.”  
    “We were all Decepticons, would they rather have an Autobot onboard than a stranger?” He set the datapad down, turning to the window, staring out at the endless stars. Missing a certain black paint job and quiet support. Ravage would know what to say.  
    Sky-Byte vented. “That’s true, but the crew won’t be too happy about our visitor...Why’d you take him in?”  
    “He’s trying to turn over a new leaf, I’m not sure quiet and intimidating can change into a teddy bear,” Lazerbeak spoke up flying into the rafters.  
    “No, no that’s not it,” Buzzsaw spoke up. “Nope, my energon is that Soundwave wants to use this mech to attack more mechs to the station.”  
    Sky-Byte rolled his optics. “Hardly.”  
    “Maybe… OH yes, maybe the Boss likes the mech?” Buzzsaw grinned. “Right?”  
    Soundwave looked up at his cassette, he could almost picture Ravage patting him out of the rafters. “Incorrect. He needs help, and I want to help him, simple.”  
    “Surrrre,” Lazerbeak said. “My energon is on that.” The two flew up and out of the room leaving Sky-Byte and Soundwave in the room.  
    Sky-Byte stood next to him, looking out at the stars. “I’m surprised that you accepted him in. You were Megatron’s third in command, nothing gets past you, that’s why the mechs here follow you. They trust you.”  
    “They shouldn’t blindly follow me.”  
    “Good point.” Sky-Byte turned and started to walk out but stopped before the door. “Is it true what the birds said, about you trying to turn over a new leaf?”  
    “Correct.” Sky-Byte left, Soundwave pushed his hearing to its limit, listening to the roar of the quantum engines, Rodimus and Drift racing in the lower levels, and just faintly the purring of Ravage as he recharged. That was before the blaring alarms went off in the medbay.  
  
    Rest-Q had already drained the chamber, servos flying far faster than any seeker as he checked the wanderer’s systems. “I don’t get it, out of nowhere his systems just dropped.” He mumbled to himself and flicking on a fan. Prodding seems as he scanned the mech’s systems.  
    “Anything out of the ordinary?” Soundwave looked down at the mech, resting a servo on his knee.  
    Instantly the knee flinched away, his optics flickered on, frame jumping straight up. He looked around, frame wobbling as he stumbled off of the berth.  
    “Sir I highly suggest-”  
    He groaned and weakly shoved Rest-Q to the side, grabbing his helm. Soundwave shoved the doctor aside, grabbing hold of the mech’s chest. “Sit.”  
    He groaned visor flickering. “N-no.”  
    “You’re clearly unwell.”   
    “Sit.” Soundwave fought against him, holding him in place.  
    “How the frag did he online out of stasis?” Rest-Q scurried around, grabbing sedatives. “What are you feeling sir?”  
    The mech groaned, his limbs weakening. “Tired.” He mumbled out slumping against Soundwave. Visor diming but not off yet. “Tired.” He repeated.  
    “What is your designation?” Soundwave held his lightweight frame in one arm, letting the mech rest his helm on Soundwave’s shoulder.  
    “That’s a nice shade of blue.” He mumbled out as Soundwave picked him up and set him back onto the berth. “I like blue.” His visor followed Soundwave. “Blue, blue, blue.”  
    “Rest-Q?” He asked keeping a servo on the mech’s barrel chest.  
    “I have no idea what’s going on.” He said plugging into the wanderer’s medical port, starting a scan over again. “I’m checking everything, I’m guessing his reaction was purely instinct, but this?”  
    The wanderer started to grab as Soundwave’s arm, digits loosely following his plating, humming and nodding his helm. Soundwave stared down at him, expecting fear in the visor shockingly enough the wanderer just giggled. “Let me tell YOU,” He pointed at Soundwave’s cassette holder. “I’ve seen better spooky looks.” He giggled. “Blue Man.”  
    “I’ve seen behavior like this with intoxicated mechs, but this?” Rest-Q pushed the needles into the mech’s fuel. “I think he’s having an allergic reaction or… he could be on some sort of drug?”  
    The wanderer stopped giggling looking at Rest-Q. “My body is a temple.” His helm wobbled before falling with a loud clang.  
    Soundwave wiggled his servo free, surprised that the mech had such a strong grip. The wanderer grumbled, digits twitching. “Anything?”  
    “There’s something off with his energon supply and his tanks…” Rest-Q unplugged himself from the mech. “I’m going to take samples.”  
    Soundwave nodded looking back down at the mech, thanking Primus that he always wore a mask, he couldn’t help but smile at the mech’s antics. He spent the last few hours of the cycle writing reports and checking in on the wanderer. Buzzsaw and Lazerbeak would come in and chat with him for a while, but they noticed that he wasn’t really paying attention.  
    It was well into the night cycle and the whole crew was in recharge, even Rest-Q, everyone but Soundwave. A horrible habit he kept from the war, walking down the long hallways checking if there were any wear and tear on the station. His frame ached telling him to recharge. He treaded down the medical hallway, stopping as the medical bay doors opened.  
    The familiar frame of the wanderer stepped out, each ped step was quiet. He hadn’t seen Soundwave at the end of the hall yet, only looking down one end. His frame wobbled still but he used the wall to balance, stretching his back struts. The wanderer then turned slightly to the left, and finally saw Soundwave, comically his visor grew wide as he turned right back around and into the medbay.  
    He was starting to like this surprise visitor.  
    Soundwave stepped into the medbay, peering around the dark room, needles and equipment shined in the darkness. Most of the berths lied dormant, all except one. Soundwave pulled up a chair and sat down, looking at the green mech’s back plates. “You don’t have to keep up this act.”   
    Ever so slightly the plates moved.  
    “You’re not in danger here, your our guest.” He leaned back, folding his servos on his lap.  
    “Why are you helping me?” He mumbled out, his plates tensing up.  
    “It’s what we do, you were starving, we weren’t going to let you perish,” Soundwave said picking up a slight blue light from his helm, his optics were online.   
    He laughed at that. “I highly doubt that 4 million years of war doesn’t exactly fix the problem.”  
    “I’ve never seen you before.”  
    “I left before the war really started.” His helm turned slight towards Soundwave. “I didn’t want to be part of it and it’s not like I was going to be missed.”  
    He nodded, many mechs fleed the war, going as far as they could to escape. “Understandable.” Soundwave rose to his peds. “I’ll let you rest...I suggest not leaving until you’re healthy.” He stepped over to the door.  
    “Cosmos.” He mumbled.  
    Soundwave turned back, seeing the mech sitting up, looking at him. “Soundwave.” He nodded, stepping out of the medbay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the next fic y'all would like to see updated?


	22. Decepticon Cosmos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos was never an Autobot, he's more loyal to the Decepticon cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's smut, y'all want some smut, come on babies come get it.

The never ending explosions behind him lit the base, no one flinched at them anymore, numb to the sound and the lights. It’s been 3.7million years sense this war started, everyone was desensitized to the violence, mechs wore it on their faces, their frame hung low. Even Megatron and Optimus grew tiresome of the brutality.

Primus knew he was exhausted, being the third in command, the spy, and the communications officer of the Decepticon army wore on him. Rarely did he find himself relaxed, or earning a full night cycle of recharge, he often felt nothing.

His digits stopped over the controls. “Ravage,”

“Soundwave.” The black cassette stepped forward, almost materializing out of the shadows. “Another late cycle?”

“Correct.” He didn’t look up from the transmissions.

Ravage jumped up onto the console. “I’m worried about you.”

“Explain.” Soundwave isolated a transmission and saved it for later, adding to his tasks.

“You’re working to hard, even Megatron gets some sleep, you don’t. And this whole emotionless act is scaring me.” His tail twitched and his claws dug into the soft metal under him. “Is this war worth this? Is it worth you?”

Soundwave’s digits didn’t stop, almost gliding over the keys. “Yes.” More transmissions flooded the airways, all incribided. Some were in accinet Cybertioaian, others where a mix of digits and symbols, all of them needed his time. Then his perfect rhythm came to a screeching halt as one transmission stood out. Instantly his ‘dead’ spark fluttered to life, his heavy peds grew light, Soundwave fell forward as his processor swam.

“Soundwave?” Ravage stood up, purring as he nuzzled his helm under Soundwave’s. “What’s wrong.”

“Report.” He promptly stood up, leaving the console then his office. Ravage watched him, shrugging it off as his friend left for the hangers. Passing a few seekers before stepping into the hanger, the faint sound of the wash racks. He stepped into the public racks, seeing that only one stall was filled, he spotted the green ped and his spark skipped. He stopped next to the stall, knocking on it.

Cosmos’s sweet face popped out, his optics brightening as they met Soundwave’s. “Mind getting my back? I crashed on some moss planet in sector 7.”

He nodded, his vocalizer failing him as he stepped into the small rack. His frame twitched seeing Cosmos wet and almost clean, his digits started to pick away at the moss and some rocks. Cosmos wiggled under his light touches, tracing his plates, pulling out a stick. “Report.” He finally spat out.

“Mmm,” Cosmos gasped out. “They haven’t mobilized out of sector 5, Deathsaurus’ forces have them pinned,” His hips wiggle when Soundwave removed some moss patches, watching the dirt slip down the drain. “The rest is on a dataslug, nothing too pressing.”

“I see.” He pulled Cosmos back, the green mech gasped but didn’t resist, he never did. “Anything else to report?” Soundwave rested his helm on Cosmos’ shoulder, visor dim.

“Not that I can think of.” He pressed against Soundwave. “Well beside missing someone.”

“Interesting.” His digits traced around Cosmos’ hips, hovering over his interface panel, his battle mask pulled back, a few scars littered his lips but he could care less, nipping and kissing Cosmos’ neck wires. “I’ve been missing a certain mech myself.”

Cosmos’ fans flicked on, he started to quiver under Soundwave, his own battle mask pulled to the sides, gasping. “Good to hear.”

“Mhm.” He groaned, playing with Cosmos’ first panel, tracing around it before finally pressing down on the plating. He felt the pressure on the other side of the plate, waiting for Cosmos to give up.

Cosmos gasped and wiggled, hissing as he grabbed Soundwave’s helm and fiercely kissed the taller mech. He moaned into the kiss, their two tongue fighting for dominance. Soundwave heard the faint click of his panel, feeling the spike slip into his servo. Pumping it as Cosmos moaned into their kiss.

Soundwave pulled back, leaving a tiny kiss on Cosmos nose. “You need to wash your back.”

Cosmos nodded, letting Soundwave turn him around, kissing him again. “Your front is dirty.” 

“So it is.” He looked down, barely caring as he grabbed Cosmos’ sides and lifted him up, Cosmos squeaked grabbing onto Soundwave’s helm as his hips rested against Soundwave’s shoulders.

“S-Soundwave?” He whispered out, one servo on Soundwave’s helm the other holding onto the stall’s wall.

Soundwave purred under him. “Don’t worry.” He grinned, giving Cosmos thick spike a lick, Cosmos gasped in pleasure and surprised. He licked under the spike then circled around the head and finally taking the whole spike in, feeling it stretch his intake and hit the end of his throat, humming.

“Frag.” Cosmos whimpered, his digits curling around Soundwave’s helm, his hips vibrated wishing to slam into Soundwave’s intake.

He lightly sucked, dragging a drawn out moan from Cosmos. Bobbing his helm up and down on Cosmos’ spike, he admitted that Cosmos had a pretty good spike, a nice mix of cute and sexy. Not to mention it was easy to fit in his intake. Cosmos moaned lightly rocking his hips in and out of Soundwave's intake, never moving too fast or choking Soundwave.

“I didn’t know you’d do this.” Cosmos got out between heated gasps.

“Mmm.” He didn’t bother, opening their comms.  _ It’s been a little bit too long. _

__ “Really? I wouldn’t ha-” He gasped, his hips closing on Soundwave’s helm. “Known.” He finished.

_ You taste good. _ Soundwave hummed, his tongue rubbing the bottom of Cosmos spike.

“Dr.S.” He moaned, hunching over. “Frag.”

_ I love the sounds you make. _ Soundwave held his hips, sucking harder and moving his helm, Cosmos shook over him panting.  _ Are you going to overload in my intake? _

__ “S-Soundwave!” He cried out, clutching Soundwave’s helm, optics burning and then offlining, is spike twitched and trans fluid filled Soundwave’s intake. He swallowed it down, giving Cosmos’s spike a few hard sucks before pulling away. Cosmos was limp over him, weakly moaning, his frame twitching form the overload.

Soundwave held Cosmos in his arms, cleaning his back, Cosmos soon regained his footing and weakly stood against Soundwave. Soundwave washed his front and flicked on the fans, staring down at Cosmos. Cupping Cosmos’ helm and bringing him in for another kiss. “I missed you.”

Cosmos clung to him. “I missed you too.”

 

* * *

 

Cosmos waited, typing in the code for Megatron’s personal datapad, holding his dataslug in his servo and hovering over the console. His legs were still mostly jelly from the wash rack, and he could still feel Soundwave’s optics on him. He fought back a shiver, knowing the second his call was over Soundwave wasn’t going to hold back, the room was already locked. Frag he missed the blue mech.

Cosmos almost turned around to Soundwave and canceled the call, but then Megatron’s face appeared on the screen. “Cosmos, it’s good to see you’re well.” He greeted the green mech, Cosmos knew that Megatron treated him well for a few reasons, mostly out of respect but he did like seeing Soundwave happy.

Cosmos smiled, forgetting to close his battle mask. “Good to see you too my lord.” He held up his report and plugged it into the console, already seeing it would be at least 10 minutes for his lord to receive the full report. “Deathsaurus is doing well, all of sector 10 is under his control, he’s pinned the Autobot’s forces in sector 7.”

“Wonderful.” Megatron nodded, clearly pleased with the news.

_ Open. _

__ Cosmos held still, curling his digits around the console, his lower panel slipping open slowly, there was no click and his lord couldn’t see it. Soundwave could see it, his slightly dripping valve. The idea of them fragging right now only made his valve cycle down on nothing, lubricant started to drip down his lips. “Indeed, Deathsaurus has also found a new source of energon, and has started mining it. His detailed plan is in the report.” He shifted his hips, feeling his valve twitch at the cold, he didn’t even hear or notice Soundwave until he felt a digit rub his nude. Cosmos clamped his mouth shut.

“Are there any alien species we should be worried about?” Megatron asked, he could only see Cosmos’ face, not his third in command who is opening teasing Cosmos.

Cosmos shook his helm, his battle mask shooting close, his face plates were starting to burn. “They did find some old Quintesson technology but it hasn’t been touched in over a million years.”

Megatron’s optics brightened. “Quintessons? Anything on them?”

“They’re in another war with another planet, Deathsaurus is waiting for more reinforcements to cut their supplies off and clear them from the planet.” Cosmos jumped when a digit brushed between his lips and then finally pushed into him, his valve cycled down on the digits and he pushed against Soundwave.  _ Either put your spike in or close my panel! _

_ Fine. _ Cosmos gasped as he heard the panel pop open, and his valve cycled down on Soundwave’s spike. He almost screamed as he was filled, shaking over the console and settling for a faint grunt. 

“I see, once I suppress the Autobot forces to only Earth and Cybertron he’ll receive reinforcements.”

“There’s also been re-” He cut himself off as Soundwave thrusted in and out of him. “Reports of a new rust plague, he’s taken care of that matter.”

“Good. What about Overlord?” Megatron looked a little uncomfortable, did he hear Soundwave’s panel?

“Nothing, no one has found him, he’s not in sector 3-6.”

_ Open your hips a bit more. _

Cosmos spread his legs, visor widening as Soundwave plunged his spike even deeper.

Megatron nodded. “Soundwave, anything to add...well besides your transfluid.”

They both stopped, Soundwave’s helm popped up. “Negative. Question: witness?”

Megatron nodded. “I think next time just send the report over.” Never before had Cosmos seen his lord so embarrassed and awkward. “You two have an Earth month before I ask you, Cosmos, to return to your post. Make the most of it.” The data was done transferring and the screen died.

Cosmos fell helm first onto  the console. “He saw us.” He groaned, only to moan when Soundwave’s hips started to move again. “Frag, Wave.”

Soundwave pulled his spike out standing Cosmos up and holding onto one of his legs, shoving his spike back in. “Apologizes.” He nuzzled his helm under Cosmos. “Couldn’t hold back much longer.”

“It’s okay.” He gasped hugging Soundwave, listening to the wet soft slapping sound between the two of them, his back struts tensed and his tanks started to spark, he wasn’t going to last too long.

Soundwave’s battle mask slipped open and once again his intake bit and kissed his neck wiring, not once did he lose pace with Cosmos. Soundwave’s spike plunging into nodes that were forgotten, sending Cosmos into a complete processor-less mess. Soundwave’s own hips started to loose their pattern his overload wasn’t far.

Cosmos stumbled back, Soundwave held him against the wall, slamming into him at this point. “Soundwave!” His valve cycled down on that spike, Cosmos screamed, pulling Soundwave close and let himself go limp as Soundwave didn’t stop. His battle mask slipped opened again as he tried desperately to cool his systems down, only to be met with a kiss. Soundwave’s spike hit the top of his valve, sending Cosmos into another overload and opening his gestation chamber. He felt Soundwave overload and his transfluid fill his chamber, if they were bonded Cosmos would’ve been sparked.

They waited like that, weakly kissing one another too exhausted to do anything else. Soundwave held him up against the wall, letting their mess drip down between the two of them, the feeling of being full burned through Cosmos’ processor. Soundwave finally pulled away from Cosmos’ intake. “When this war is over...May I court you?”

Cosmos moaned. “Frag the second his war is over I’d better be sparked.”

Soundwave rumbled. “I love you.”

Cosmos pulled him in for another kiss. “I love you too.”


	23. TFA au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUN AWAY!

Cosmos followed the blue mech, stumbling every now and then, running after a mech without a name. A blue servo grabbed him and pressed Cosmos into the wall. He halted, shaking under the firm touch, feeling heat ran up his frame, from his peds to his tanks. What was wrong with him? He already noted a few key traits of this mech, he moved with purpose, stiff peds, and a straight posture. The mech was rather cold and military like, he reminded Cosmos of Kup.  
    “Stay right here,” His red visor glowed turning towards Cosmos. “If one of them attacks you run towards me.”  
    He couldn’t explain it but a shiver ran down his back strut. “Okay.” Cosmos almost spat out.  
    The mech turned the corner, leaving Cosmos with a payload of energon, he pressed himself against the wall, surprised at how cold it was. Another shiver ran up his frame as he heard a slam and loud gawk. A servo reaches out and grabbed him, yanking him away from the wall, Cosmos slammed into the mech’s chest.  
    “We need to hurry.” The blue mech said.  
    Frag that voice. “Okay.” He squeaked.  
    They rushed down a hall, the blue mech taking point while Cosmos hung back, suddenly an alarm screamed overhead. The mech grabbed Cosmos’ and yanked him close as he kicked down the door.  
    “Find a small shuttle.” The nameless mech said, dashing off.  
    Cosmos flew forward and up looking over the dozens of ships, not even hesitating, frag his plates were itching. Spotting a small but fast ship close to the exit, Cosmos landed and transformed, groaning at the extra weight from all the energon in his chest. The hanger opened up and a few shots could be heard behind him. Cosmos ran in and started the engines, full tanks. He turned around and just as the blue mech ran in.  
    “Go!” The stranger said as he grabbed the steering wheel and they flew out of the hanger.  
    The ship shook as blaster fire hit the hull, Cosmos flicked a few switches and slammed down on the hyperdrive. The mech gasped grabbed the chair as the ship was flung across the universe. They shook for awhile until Cosmos disengaged the drive and slowed down to cruising speed.  
    The blue mech gasped falling on his front. Cosmos knelt down and rested a servo on his helm. “Are you okay?” Cosmos asked.  
    “Fine.” He grumbled looking up at him.  
    “Oh!” Cosmos opened his chest and pulled out a cube and handed it to the mech. “Here.”  
    He took it, his battle mask slipping back revealing soft lip plates, Cosmos just imagined those lips against his outer node. “Thank you.” The stranger gasped.  
    “No problem, stranger.” Cosmos started to unload the cubes, staking them next to him.  
    The mech sat up, his frame had a few dents, strange green liquid and some soot marks. Another shiver ran down his back struts, he felt his valve clench on nothing. “Here.” The nameless mech took the cubes and carried them to a counter, looking for storage space.  
    “Thanks,” Cosmos said, picking up the few that were on the ground and still holding his chest open. The mech shot him a confused look. “Thanks for saving me.”  
    He shrugged. “I didn’t want to see you in that place.”  
    “Why?” He set the cube down and started to unload the rest.  
    “...They...they use us as breeders, for their army.” He turned away.  
    “Then… thank you,” Cosmos tanks squirmed while his interface panels burned.   
    “You already said that.”  
    “I think I should say it twice.” Cosmos pulled his battle mask back and smiled up at the mech.  
    “Soundwave.”  
    “Cosmos.”  
    Soundwave found a storage container and started to pile the cubes in. “Questions?”  
    “Yeah, why am I so...hot?” He shifted around, trying and failing to vent some of the heat out, his fans turned on.  
    Soundwave shrunk a little, looking at him. “Heat, they put you into a heat.”  
    “‘Heat’?” Cosmos frowned.  
    “It’s not uncommon but you’ll want to interface, most mechs get heats around your age.”  
    “Wait, interface?” His tanks turned, and yet his spike itched, his valve cycled down on nothing.  
    Soundwave nodded. “Your frame is… _ready_. They injected you with something that speeds it up.”  
    “Oh.” Cosmos reset his optics. “Okay.”  
    “You should rest.”  
    Cosmos nodded, stumbling towards a hab, his processor full of static, his interface array tight, his tanks turned and his peds weak. Cosmos fell onto the berth, offlining his optics.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update of this is going to just be smut.


	24. Human spy/teacher au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes your teachers go home and read, grade or even put together models. Cosmos gets revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brutal.

He gasped as cold finger dug into his sides, hissing into his pillow, he wasn’t going to last long. Butterflies bounced around in his stomach, up and up and almost his whole body felt as if it was buzzing with energy. I wonder what Soundwave is like in bed?  
Cosmos stopped himself from thinking about the man instead he focused on the steady rhythm their hips. Moaning as Prowl leaned down and sucked on his throat.  
  
He watched his students hover over their tests, walking around the class every half hour, before falling back into his chair and reading. It was testing week, according to the other teachers this was the worst week. Tailgate said it was boring and he would feel every minute of it. Blaster said he could care less about the testing, then again he didn’t have to sit there for the full 4-6 hours, but he did bring in pizza (that’s all he ever ate). Cyclonus didn’t say anything just holding 8 new books in his hands before stepping into his class. Cosmos walked around once more, looking over the tests, he lingered behind the Wave twins. After the whole...incident they were quiet in class, kept to themselves and almost never left each other’s side.  
Cosmos sighed, falling back into his chair and picking up a book, he started it today and it looked like he was going to finish it today, maybe he should ask Cyclonus for a book? His phone vibrated, technically they weren’t supposed to have phones, but this wasn’t his normal phone. It was a company issued phone, one that almost never left him and if and when it did the data on it would delete. He pulled it out, letting it scan his thumb and typing in a code before, it opened.  
      
 **Hey man, been awhile, I hear you got something**  
 **Look behind ya.**  
  
Jazz. Cosmos rolled his eyes.  
Rodimus gasped. “Mr.C there’s a man in the window.”  
The whole class turned to look behind Cosmos, Cosmos followed their gaze looking up at Jazz who was pressed against the window smiling. Cosmos cursed. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me, children it’s okay he’s a high school friend.” He waved Jazz away. “Sho, sho.”  
Jazz mimicked him before sticking out his tongue and licking the window.  
“Go away.” Cosmos hissed.  
‘Go away.’ Jazz teased before waving at him and then his students and sneaking off.  
Cosmos sighed. “That man is going to get in so much trouble.” He huffed, turning to the kids. “Please just focus on your tests.”  
 **Meet me at 5, there’s a bar on 6th street called ‘The Broken Glass’.** He texted Jazz, knowing that the man would get bored and get into trouble. Cosmos rubbed his head and slumped in his chair, there was no way that Jazz was thinking about doing that tonight, it’s a school night!  
  
He stepped into the bar, knowing he stood out like a sore thumb, everyone was in biker outfits, and those who weren’t were wearing very little, while Cosmos wore a sweater vest. However his friendly demeanor vanished with a snap of his fingers, smile dropping into a mildly pissed face, glasses were tucked away, and he straightened his back and shoulders. Cosmos pushed through the crowd hearing loud music at the far end of the bar, easily he shoved a 200-pound man out of his way and was met with Jazz.   
Jazz in his normal fashion had gathered a group of people, at least a few drinks and greasy food. He was currently arm wrestling a biker, barely breaking a sweat as Jazz slammed the biker’s hand down. The biker cursed tossing a 20 at Jazz before leaving, another was about to take his spot, but Cosmos pushed him back, rolling up his sleeve and taking Jazz’s hand.  
“Ya sure man?” Jazz asked, squeezing Cosmos’s hand.  
“Please, we both know you’re a pushover.” He snapped. Seconds later they were locked in an arm wrestle match, both of them panting in the effort as they tried to beat the other. Jazz was sweating and turning red-faced, while Cosmos felt sweat roll down his back and his forehead. Jazz hissed as his arm went down, he frowned at Cosmos while the crowd exploded in cheers and money was being passed around, Jazz tossed in a few 20s and sat back.  
“I thought you went soft.” Jazz sighed, chugging down another one of his drinks. “I was clearly wrong.”  
“Yeah well, you don’t know what little kids can do to you.” He grinned, grabbing a glass of water. “What’s new?”  
“I went to Japan,” He shrugged. “Not the first time either.”  
Cosmos laughed, Jazz was one of the top spies, he was sent all around the globe, knew several languages and simple mannerisms, Jazz was the idea spy. Last time he went to Japan he took down one of the heads of the Yakuza, but according to Japan news, the head just disappeared. In other words, there was a body at the bottom of the sea, in several pieces. “Got any photos?”  
Jazz shook his head. “I never have time to enjoy it.”  
Two burgers were set at their table, they ate, talked caught up, Cosmos drove home, taking off his outfit and putting on black clothing, grabbing a duffle bag out of the wall and pushing his dresser back over it. Cosmos waited at the grocery store, watching a black SUV pull up and flash its lights. He got in it, meeting Jazz once again, they sat in silence, driving around the city before Jazz pulled up to an old pool hall.  
Jazz nodded to him, covering his face before shutting the van off and slipping out, Cosmos followed. They kept to the shadows, creeping over towards the back, Cosmos spotted a ladder and the two took it. Once on the rooftop they spotted a man having a smoke, he didn’t see them, Jazz and Cosmos paused locking eyes for a split second, Jazz nodded. Cosmos crept silently towards the smoker, hovering over the ground behind the smoker’s back. He held his breath before jumping the man, clamping his jaw shut and grabbing the top of the smoker’s head and with a loud pop, the body slumped against him.  
He took a moment looking at the now lifeless body, his stomach turned, Cosmos shook himself grabbing the man’s ankles and dragging him towards the ladder. Jazz grabbed a set of keys and unlocked the top of the roof.  
Quietly the two slipped into the pool hall, down the stairs and into the main floor, only a measly 10 guys, nothing big. Jazz tapped on Cosmos’s shoulder then pointed towards the hanging lights, he nodded creeping back up the stairs. Cosmos pulled out a wire cutter, hovering over one of the light’s chains, Jazz hid in the corner, nodding.  
He cut the light, the light swung one way slamming into a guy, the light bulbs shattering, Jazz jumped one guy and kicked another’s legs out. Cosmos leaped down from the stairs falling onto a man and hearing his spine break, he reached for the man's head and pulled it painful back until there was a recognizable pop. He rolled the man over before slamming into another, kicking his jaw and snapping his neck. Jazz tackled another man to the ground killing him, the two of them slamming the man’s head hard and fast enough against one another. In the panic the three men stood still, wide-eyed and in shock, one had his mouth open lollipop hanging out. Jazz was faster, kicking the man in the stomach and jamming his lollipop down, the man choked. Cosmos kicked out one of the men’s knee caps before slamming his fist into the man’s temple. The last man sheepishly smiled as Cosmos grabbed the back of his head and pushed his nose up.  
They took a moment to breathe, looking at one another, surrounded by the dead or the dying. Jazz was one of the top agents, he was the one that was sent anywhere anytime, he had more than 100 fake IDs, could speak almost every language on the planet, all that an all he had to do was kill the people he was assigned to.   
He was about to say something when there was the sound of high heeled footsteps and horrible music, Cosmos burned with rage, the two of them hid once again. Crawling up into the rafters and looking over to another room, 3 men 1 female.   
Becky paced back and forth in the room, typing on her phone. She wore a sequence dress and a fluffy coat that was made of real skin. “I don’t get this man.” She snapped, turning around again. “A few years back had him by the balls, and now?” She snarled. “That bastard had a sweater-wearing bodyguard?” She tossed her hands up frowning before smiling at the ‘boss’, an aging fat man who seemed like he needed help to do anything.  
“Honey I don’t know what to tell you,” The man didn’t even look up from his book.   
“He owes me money!” She snarled.  
“Why? Because you gained a few pounds after the twins?”  
“That bastard hid away from me, ran away, damn it, I was planning on taking him out myself and take the cash. Then I would’ve sent those two tiny bastards to some orphanage or a street corner, hell they could be getting me blood diamonds for all I care.”  
Jazz nudged Cosmos, frowning, he shrugged and made a circle with one hand and a point with the other.  
Cosmos rolled his eyes, balancing himself before signing to Jazz ‘Yes this is a personal score’  
Jazz blinked. ‘Nice man, get some good dick’  
‘I hate you’  
‘Wanna break her?’  
Cosmos smiled under his mask ‘you know it’  
And with that, they dove down.  
  
It didn’t last too long, the men died quickly the boss died from a heart attack, that just left Becky who stood still in fear. Cosmos laughed, pulling up his mask and stepping out of the shadows. Becky’s body went white, she dropped her phone, eyes going wide. “No way in fucking hell.” She gasped out.  
Cosmos shrugged still walking towards her, his whole body burning as he stood over her. “I think we’ll take this slow.”  
  
“That’s the last one.” Jazz said closing up the back of the van, sitting next to Cosmos.  
“Thanks, jazz.” He mumbled, looking at his mask.  
“I knew this was a personal score but damn Cosmos, that was a lot of bleach even by my standards.” Jazz leaned against him. “So...talk to me.”  
“I got a horrible crush on this guy, I teach his sons, they all started acting off and I looked into it, she’s their mom and his ex, cold bitch who would throw boiling water on the guy to wake him up. I scared her and some lackeys out of his house one night.” He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead, this is getting worse. “It sucks being what we are.”  
    “Hm?”  
    “If I was a teacher I would’ve just met this man and sucked up and asked him out, then again I’m pretty sure he doesn’t see me in the same light.” It hurt saying it out loud after all this time.  
    “Well… I’d rather judge by how good they are in bed and how big their cock is so-”  
    “It’s big.” Cosmos cut in, blood rushing to his face and elsewhere, thinking about that few minutes when he saw Soundwave naked, then the time Soundwave saw him naked. His stomach tingles and shivers ran up his spine.  
    “How do you know?” Jazz slowly grinned.  
    “He walked down that morning naked, drunk I guess, been drinking beer all night.” Cosmos felt his embarrassment from head to toe.  
    Jazz snorted. “Okay so...here’s my theory, he wasn’t drunk, he just walked down there naked for you to see.”   
    “Wait...he...oh for fuck's sake we’re ‘even’, he’s seen me naked before.”  
    “Now you have to fuck him!” Jazz yelled slapping his back. “Suck his dick.”  
    “I can’t.” He huffed slumping.  
    “Why not?  
    He sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “After her,” He pointed at the van. “I knew he’d never want me, so I just went ahead and started dating again.”  
    Jazz groaned, slapping himself so hard that it echoed in the alleyway. “You’re a frustrating person Cosmos.”  
  
    He had no idea how he got through the day, the late mission with Jazz, and the 8 hours of work and mind-numbing tests. Cosmos almost cried when the bell rang, waving his kids goodbye before fall face first onto his desk. “Damn it Jazz.” He could almost hear Jazz’ laugh, almost.  
    “You shove it,” Rumble said pushing Frenzy.  
    “No, you!” Frenzy pushed back, the two of them fell to the floor laughing.  
    Cosmos picked himself up off the desk. “What are you two doing? Do I need to drive you home?” In all honesty, he wasn’t sure he could handle Soundwave right now, not after last night.  
    “Nope.” They said in unison smiling up at him. “Boss is picking us up and we’re going out on the town!”  
    “‘Out on the town’?” Cosmos repeated, right now that sounded like a death wish, a mad nap was what Cosmos wanted, and maybe a book? Or wait for that episode of Outer Limits where a team of astronauts lands on a planet and there’s a creature under the sand that keeps eating them.  
    “Out on the town.”  
    Cosmos clamped his mouth shut as Soundwave walked in, grinning at his sons before diving down and picking both of them up, relentlessly tickling them. All traces of that event was gone, Soundwave returned to his clean-looking self, shaved, haircut, ironed suit.  
    Soundwave set the twins down. “Alright, you two go ahead and wait in the car.” He hugged them both before the twins ran out. Soundwave watched them leave the room before turning to Cosmos.   
    Cosmos sunk down in his chair, his knee started to bounce and he gripped his pen tightly. “A-are you worried about them? They’re fine, in fact, they’re improving an-” He stopped when Soundwave stepped forward, Cosmos got to feet, shaking in his shoes. “A-and they’re just really sweet a-”  
    He stopped when Soundwave pulled him in for a hug, his heart beating so hard. “Thank you.” Soundwave rumbled in his ear. “You didn’t need to spend that night but you did, thank you, my friend.” He pulled back, a gentle smile on his face.  
    “Y-you’re welcome.” He smiled back.  
    Soundwave nodded just as he heard a faint snicker from outside the classroom. “I best be going.”  
    “Okay, have fun!” Cosmos sat back down as Soundwave left, once he knew the family was gone he sighed falling on his desk. 

* * *

 

He stopped, hands clenched into fists and hissing before spinning around at the man who’d been following him around with a saxophone. “I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!”  
    The man just grinned and put his blue sunglasses on his head before blowing loudly in the saxophone.  
    “FOR 5 BLOCKS, YOU’VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME FOR 5 BLOCKS!” Prowl yelled well past his boiling point.  
    The man just laughed. “Everyone else is enjoying it.” He shrugged.  
    “I’M NOT!”  
    “Sucks for you.”   
    He growled grabbing the man’s arm and pulling him close. “I can have you arrested for disturbing the peace.”  
    That’s when he grinned. “Really? Well, that’s if you can catch me.” He suddenly slipped out of his coat and kicked Prowl’s legs out from under him before dashing off.  
    Prowl hissed getting to his feet and followed after the man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Cosmos Jazz is going to steal your boy.


	25. One Holiday Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave just wants a job.

Iacon was packed, overwhelming, bright city lights and busy streets, mechs pushing and shoving. Instantly his helm ached the second his ped hit the concrete, he vented trying to block out the sound of everything.

A purple servo landed on his back. “Are you alright my love?” Shockwave’s cyclops optic studied him.

“Fine, it’s a helmache.” Soundwave ignored the pain, looking up at the hotel, Twin Antler Hotel. One of the biggest hotels, not to mention it was a modern masterpiece of technical engineering, built and designed by Hoist. It was a skyscraper, towering over the rest of Iacon. Soundwave kept close to his soon to be bonded, as they checked in, watching a massive water fall in the middle of the lobby. He grasped Shockwave’s shoulder spotting a tiny store across the lobby. “I’m going to look for something to sooth my helmache.”

Shockwave nodded. “We have one jour before the party, don’t be late.” He turned towards the check in.

Soundwave nodded walking at a fast pace towards the store, his helm throbbing at every sound. Even the chime when he stepped in felt like a drill in his processor, Soundwave waved to the clerk venting as he stepped up to the medical energon shelves, skimming the names.

_ Oh, hello, tall dark and handsome... _

__ Soundwave rolled his optics under his visor, screw his outlier ability, at least he hasn’t heard anything about a mech’s spike or valve this whole time. He stopped picking up a cold helm ache cure reading the back before deciding against it and almost dropped the glass vile when a mech’s helm appeared where the medicine was suppose to be.

“Hi there.” The mech’s visor brightened.

Soundwave nodded. “Greetings.” His processor thrubbed pushing the vile back in, covering up the mech’s face. Then he glanced over another vile, picking it up and once again the mech’s helm appeared.

“Was it something I said?” His blue visor stared up at Soundwave.

“No,” He ignored the mech as they stepped out behind the selves. “I have a helmache.”

“Ohh, ow, okay.” He snapped. “Oh here.” He pushed Soundwave out of the way and reached for a vile on the top shelf, yet his frame was too short.

Soundwave groaned, hearing the mech’s frame ache and hiss at the stretch, slightly moving him to the side and grabbing the vile off the top shelf. “This one?”

“Yeah, trust me, it’s got this special refined copper and zinc in it, 30 klicks and your helm ache is gone.” His visor glowed.

Soundwave read over it. “Thank you.”

“Cosmos.”

“Nice to meet you.” He didn’t even bother, walking away from the mech, only to hear a quiet huff and a grumble. Soundwave glanced at the other shelves, picking up some oil for Shockwave’s joints and a few data slugs to skim over when he couldn’t sleep. He jumped getting a ping from Shockwave, once again he was out of time, Soundwave handed the vile to the cashier, rubbing his helm.

“That’ll be 56 shanix, sir.”

“56?” Soundwave picked up the vile. “Without the slugs?”

“40.”

“Oil?”

“30.”

“Okay, this vile is 30 shanix?”

“Well, your Conjunx put this datapad down.” He lifted up a new datapad.

“Conjunx?” Soundwave repeated feeling a servo wrap around his waist.

“Yeah Slugger.” Cosmos pulled his waist closer, threading his digits into the seams.

Instantly his intake shut, his tanks sparked, when was the last time he was touched like that? Soundwave pushed the thoughts away, shooting a glare at Cosmos and stepping away from the mech. “Excuse me, Cosmos I don’t know what you’re doing bu-”

Cosmos looked at the cashier. “I’m so sorry, his helmaches get so bad that he gets like this. We’re here to see a medic on it, I’ve been so worried, they’ve been getting worse.” He patted Soundwave’s shoulder. “Slugger you wanted to carry the shanix for the trip,”

“My name isn’t Slugger, it’s Soundwave.” He snapped, rubbing his helm, this ‘act’ was getting to him.

Cosmos tsked. “No, no Soundwave was the name of your instructor, sweet spark you really should get some rest.”

“I don’t know you.” He stormed out, flustered, frustrated in more than one way, and his processor was killing him.

“Soundwave!” Shockwave called from across the lobby, he tensed up, knowing how Shockwave was whenever they were late.

“Yes, dear?” He asked.

Shockwave’s optic narrowed, tapping his ped. “We need to go now.”

“Oh, where we going, Slugger?” Once again that servo returned, this time a little lower and a little stronger, Cosmos pulled him close.

Shockwave’s antennas instantly snapped up, optic burning. “Who is he?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, he’s calling you a name.” Shockwave glared at Cosmos.

“Wait, who is he?” Cosmos pressed a digit to Shockwave’s chest.

“He’s Shockwave, my soon to be bonded.” Soundwave stood between the two of them.

“Bonded!?” Cosmos gasped. “Slugger, how dare you, I’m your Conjux.”

“Conjux!” Shockwave shouted.

This wasn’t doing Soundwave’s helmache any favors. “I’ve never met you before in my life.” He said to Cosmos, earning a gasp before turning to Shockwave. “Shockwave, I’ve never seen him before, he was at that shop and now he won’t leave me alone.”

“We don’t have time for this.” Shockwave handed Soundwave his key. “Room 1137,” He then turned to Cosmos. “And you, do you know the meaning of humility? 

“Humility, noun, a modest or low view of one's own importance; humbleness.” Cosmos snapped back at Shockwave.

Shockwave gasped then growled grabbing Soundwave’s servo and dragging him along. “We don’t have time, I need a wash and a polish, you need to freshen up.”

“Yes dear.” He mumbled, glancing back over his shoulder and the green mech was gone.

 

Soundwave stared at himself in the mirror, his helmache still throbbing, he didn’t have time for a wash only a quick polish. He vented, tightening his servos and cursing his outlier ability. He needed to make a great impression on one of Prime’s advisors, Blurr. It wouldn’t be too hard, listen to their processor and do everything just right. If only this ache could go away. He checked the time, already late to the meeting. “Frag it.” He mumbled, rushing out of his hab and into the lift.

Soundwave tapped his ped, tanks turning as the lift slowed and he stepped off and headed towards the pavillion. Pausing at the door where a tiny mech looked up.

“Blurr?”

“Soundwave.” 

“Ah,” He picked up a name magnet and handed it to Soundwave. “Your soon to be bonded stepped in a while ago, what a charming mech.”

“Thank you,” Soundwave put the magnet on, stepping into the pavillion only to come to a screeching halt. There he was, Cosmos surrounded by mechs, shouting as loud as he could.

“So then, this poor old mech thought it was energon, and I watched him (I had to) and he picked it up and licked it!” The crowd gasped, Cosmos was laughing. “I’ve never seen a mech purge like that before!” The mechs all fell into laughter, some slapping the green mech on the back. Cosmos jumped up, picking up a cube. “There you are Slugger!”

Soundwave wanted the fancy pavilion floor to open up and swallow him, Cosmos pushed through the crowd and handed him the cube. Soundwave grabbed Cosmos’s waist pulling him in, pressing their helms together. “What are you doing?”

Cosmos laughed. “Telling a story.”

“Where’s Shockwave?”

Cosmos shrugged. “I got here first, said I was him, and here I am.” He ran a digit along Soundwave’s shoulder and up to his chin. “Now dear please drink, it’s not energex, midgrade energon, your helm sweet spark.” He purred and handed Soundwave the drink.

Soundwave thanked him, grabbing his servo and keeping the green troublemaker close. “Tell me,” He went along with it, besides it seemed that his ‘sweet spark’ had the whole room eating out of his servo. “Who is this...Blurr?”

“Ah, him.” Cosmos stopped glancing around. “I was just talking to him about the history of Iacon, the interesting history, and he told me a few facts. Lovely mech, chatty as ever.” Cosmos waved at a group of mechs, an orange mech waved back.

_ What a charming mech, that Soundwave knows how to pick them. _

__ Cosmos pulled Soundwave down, “That’s Blaster, he’s trying to get the same position as you. He’s kinda an aft kisser and really prideful, I don’t think he knows what he’s talking about.” 

“Wait...how did you know that I was trying to impress some mech?”

Cosmos laughed. “When you have some mech like Shockwave watching the chronometer, and that you’re clearly not here for a romantic getaway.”

“He’s not that bad.” He hissed as they two pressed into a group of mechs.

“Oh please sweetspark... _ he is. _ ” Cosmos leaned against him. “Now I know all of you know me, but this is-”

“Soundwave!” The ring of mechs all shouted, lifting their glasses and reaching for his servo.

“I’ve heard so much about you!”

“You’re a lucky mech!”

“How are you?”

“Tell me more about your work?”

Soundwave shook every servo, his helm screaming as they all shouted handing him drinks. “Nice to meet everyone.” He squeaked out.

“Oh,” Cosmos rested a servo on his shoulder. “No more drinks, his helmache is back.”

“Then why are you standing?” One mech said gesturing to a chair.

Cosmos helped Soundwave to the table, sitting next to him. “Not bad huh?”

“What did you tell them?”

Cosmos shrugged. “Just how we met, a few funny stories, made you sweeter than white copper energon.”

Soundwave groaned snapping his battle mask back and drinking down the cube.

_ Oh frag, this mech. _

__ Cosmos looked around, waving at a tiny blue race frame. “There you are.” He waved the mech over, patting Soundwave’s thigh. “Blurr,”

Soundwave backfried hissing as his intake stunk.

“Soundwave,” Blurr smiled taking his servo. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you, your soon to be bonded hasn’t stopped bragging about you, he’s quiet taken.” Blurr sat down next to him, Blaster sat next to Blurr.

“Oh  _ sweet spark  _ you shouldn’t have,” He rumbled out, Cosmos just looked away, humming as he rearranged his spot. “I know he is, he simply can’t leave me alone.”

Cosmos laughed. “Not like this mech has left my helm for a single cycle.” Cosmos wrapped an arm around Soundwave, his own battle mask slipping back and he pressed a soft kiss on Soundwave’s helm. “He just stole my spark.”

Blurr laughed. “How sweet, tell me Soundwave I’ve heard your a wizard with communications and  _ certain  _ operations.”

“Indeed, I have a full record of every communication between Kaon and Tarn for the past five years.”

“But you don’t have a 10 year record of Iacon and Vos when there was that whole hostage situation?” Blaster spoke up, shooting Soundwave a glare.

_ Shove it Blaster, Tarn and Kaon have a higher crime rate. _

__ “That may be true, but I have been listening to the underground gangs, reporting anything major to the police.” Soundwave felt Cosmos’ servo slip into his.

“Mechs, mechs, now is not the time for boasting, now it the time for fueling.” Blurr rolled his optics, as energon was poured at every table. Blurr huffed gulping down his cube.

_ I know I need to find a mech who can take over communications and covert operations but is it too much to ask for some fun? _

__ Cosmos checked his datapad, humming as he sipped his energon, not paying attention to it as it spilled on his plates. “Oh shoot.” He soaked it up with a towel. “Soundwave sweet spark, could you help me?” Energon dripped down his legs and formed a small puddle on the floor.

He nodded, grabbing his own towel and ducking under the table, dotting up the energon.

Only to have a cute green face pop up next to him. “How do you think it’s going?”

“Horrible.” He grumbled. “Blurr doesn’t seem to care at all.”

Cosmos tsked. “It was smart talking about the underground crime in Kaon and Tarn.” They were almost finished cleaning. “Think of it like this, Blurr is a race frame trapped in an office building for cycles, he’s not here to look for a replacement, he’s here looking for a party.”

“Hello?” Blurr’s helm popped up under the table. “What are we talking about,” He grinned, optics burning.

“Oh nothing, just planning on what frisky things we’-”

Soundwave grabbed Cosmos helm, Cosmos’ battle mask slipped back and Soundwave kissed him, shutting the mech up.

“Ohhh!” Blurr shouted.

“What’s going on?” Blaster joined.

“Yeah what’s go- oooooh, the lovers can’t keep their servos off one another.” Another mech joined. Then another, soon the whole table was under the table talking, making jokes, Cosmos inched closer to Soundwave.

_ We better check the energon at table 3. _

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”

Soundwave jumped hitting his helm against the table as Shockwave shouted.

“I’M SHOCKWAVE!”

He felt his chair was kicked, pulling his helm out from under the table.

“Soundwave tell them!”

Soundwave looked at Cosmos, then Blurr. “Sir, I’ve never met you before in my life.”

Shockwave whined as two mechs dragged him out of the pavilion.

  
  
  
  
  


“Darling?” He pressed his helm against the door, looking at the floor. It’s been a full jour since the meeting, half way through the gathering Cosmos simply vanished. That was one end that was tied up, now there was this. Standing outside his soon to be bonded door in the middle of the night cycle, wonderful.

Not to mention his helm ache was still present.

“Shocks?” He huffed, snapping back his battle mask. “Okay, I’ll leave you alone...good night.” Soundwave entered his hab, peds dragging and helm aching. From the gathering to Shockwave’s anger and finally a cute little green mech causing all the his, Soundwave wanted to do nothing more than recharge.

He pulled his suitcase up from under the berth and opened it, grabbing a data pad and unclasping his outer helm plating before turning to the wash rack. “Pain in my aft.” He grumbled dragging himself into the rack.

“DON’T YOU KNOCK FIRST?!”

Soundwave jumped up, hitting his exposed helm on the ceiling and running out the rack, slamming the door shut and putting his back to it. “What are you doing here?”

“Taking a wash, a bubble wash, love their oil here, it’s not thick but it’s not thin, ya know?” Cosmos called.

“Can I come in?” He rubbed his helm.

“Yeah sure,”

Soundwave stepped into the rack, tanks sparking as he spotted a few of Cosmos’ outer plates on the floor. He avoided looking at the bare mech, and instead washed his face with cold oil. “Why are you doing this?”

“Honestly? You were rude in the store, so for the time being, I’m pulling you through pit, Slugger.” Cosmos hummed lifting one of his legs up as he scrubbed it with a brush.

“You know that Shockwave isn’t talking to me right?” He grumbled, his helmache wasn’t getting any better.

“Well duh, your stupid aft kicked him out,” Cosmos shook his helm, frowning.

“So what, I was suppose to tell every mech there that you weren’t my soon to be bonded? Then explain that you’re some random nightmare of a mech that’s going through my life like a wrecking ball?”

“Hmmm….Well at least by then I would've left you alone.” He shrugged.

“You’ve gotta be fragging kidding me.” He glared at the mech in the tub.

Cosmos met his glare with a slag eating grin. “I’ve also ordered us some energex and a few sweets.”

“On my bill too, huh?”

Cosmos nodded.

“How did you even find my hab?” He asked sitting down on a stool and rubbing his helm.

“I overheard Shockwave say it.”

“I hate you so much.” Soundwave gave up, leaning against the wall and shutting his optics. He heard the tub start to drain and Cosmos pull himself out and then the fans hum. 

“You know it could be worse.”

“How?” Soundwave asked.

“You could be bonded to Shockwave.”

“That’s...a good point.” Soundwave admitted, having a helmache, Cosmos and the whole gathering was more than enough, but Shockwave. Being bonded to him, feeling his emotions, his anger, hurt and even betrayal as Cosmos tore through Soundwave’s life? That’s a level of pit that he didn’t want to ever see.

“What do you like about the guy anyhow?” Cosmos shut the fans off.

Soundwave finally opened his optics, meeting the sight of Cosmos’ fully exposed protoform. He vented, shutting off all of his fans and ignoring various error messages along with disabling his interface panel, no matter how hot it was getting. “He’s a nice mech.”

Cosmos tsked grabbing a towel, not even aware that Soundwave was staring at him. “So, everyone can be nice, nice is easy, what else?”

“He’s sweet, and he keeps me on track.” Soundwave forced himself to look away, he’d only see mildly exposed mechs in facing videos, but a fully exposed one only two steps away. Not to mention that Cosmos was cute, but the fact that under all of that plating he was almost lewd to look at.

“Energon jellies are sweet, and a chronometer can keep you on track...If you ask me that mech is an axl in the mud.” Cosmos wrapped himself up, turning around to face Soundwave. “You peeked didn’t you?”

“No.” He lied, like filthy liar. 

_ What a dirty mech. _

__ Cosmos shrugged opening his intake just as the door pinged.

“I’ve given you one chance Soundwave!” Shockwave yelled.

“Frag, frag, okay, umm…” Soundwave got up, grabbing Cosmos by the arms and pulling him out of the rack. Cosmos couldn’t fit under the berth, Shockwave would look in the closet, he stopped spotting the window. Soundwave pulled Cosmos towards the window opening it.

“Are you crazy?” Cosmos glared at him. “I don’t even have my plates on, normally I wouldn’t mind hovering outside your window but this?” 

“I just need a few moments with him, if he sees you I’m dead.” Soundwave picked Cosmos up and put him on the window ledge. “Just a few moments, okay?”

“Wait So-”

Soundwave closed the window, rushing over to the door and opening it up for Shockwave. “Hi sweet spark.”

“Don’t ‘sweet spark’ me.” Shockwave snapped pushing him aside and began searching the whole hab. Shockwave looked under the berths, in the storage closet. Soundwave snuck into the wash rack and tossed all of Cosmos’s plates into the tub, just as he heard a faint bang on glass. “What was that?” Shockwave called.

Soundwave turned the oil back on in the tub rushing out of the rack and into his hab, grabbing the remote to the holoscreen and turning the volume up as he stood in front of the window. “What?”

“I hear a knock.” He turned around and walked into the rack.

Soundwave vented peeking through the curtain to see Cosmos shivering and clearly pissed.

_ I’m gonna jam my ped your aft so far- _

__ He jumped closing the curtain as Shockwave stomped out of the rack holding one of Cosmos’s plates. “What’s this?”

“I don’t know, I think the last guest left that.” He shrugged just as the door knocked.

“Room service.” The door opened as a worker pushed in a dolly with energex and jellies.

“I didn’t order any of that.” Soundwave stepped away from the window.

“I don’t know what to tell you, sir, but here’s your order.”

Shockwave was glaring daggers at him.

Soundwave turned the volume up and tossed the remote under the berth. “What? I didn’t hear you.”

“Turn that thing down!” Shockwave yelled rushing towards the holoscreen, Soundwave did the same pulling off the nob. “Soundwave?”

He shrugged. “It just broke.”

“Where do you want the jellies sir?” The service mech asked.

“Turn that off!” Shockwave shouted.

“QUIET!” A mech banged on the wall.

“I’m trying dearest, and I didn’t order anything.” Soundwave shouted his helm aching, as his digits fiddled with the holoscreen, accidentally denting the battery system.

“Who was in here?” Shockwave asked single optic pinning Soundwave.

“No one.” He pulled his servo back shaking it as the battery started to heat up. “I promise Shockwave there was no one here.”

“Don’t lie to me yo-oh!” Shockwave jumped back as the battery exploded and threw flames across the room.

“Sir where do you want your- oh!” The mech gasped and grabbed a soft pillow rushing to one of the flames and started slapping the flame with the pillow. Shockwave grabbed another pillow and did the same, ironically both their pillows burst into flames. Both of them screamed.

Soundwave heard the soft knock on the window, then another and another, he stepped back as the window was broken and of all people Blurr fell into his hab. Soundwave helped him up as Cosmos stepped in. That’s when the fire alarm went off, Soundwave hunched over in pain, grabbing his helm. An axe cut through his door and five firefighters piled into his hab, they held up a massive hose and sprayed foam on everything and everyone.

“You!” Shockwave shouted, covered in foam pointing at Cosmos.

Soundwave gave up then, getting to his peds and walking out of the room, rubbing his helm. He kept walking farther away from the mess, taking a lift to the main floor, he stepped out and kept walking, finding himself in the pavillion. The room was empty, well besides a few tables and chairs. He spotted an old onaip, sitting down on the bench and unlocking the keys, maybe playing could help his helmache?

He played for a few moments, recalling his late sparkling hood where he would spend hours teaching himself how to play. He played an old Vos battle hymn, then a lullaby from his sparkling hood, and finally a song that he heard on the stations recently. His frame relaxed as his helmache faded. 

“You’re pretty good.”

Soundwave jumped spinning around to find Cosmos wearing a robe. “What are you doing here?” 

Cosmos shrugged. “Well I was worried when you curled up in the hab, they put out the fire now and Shockwave is talking to the firefighters.”

“Thanks.” He grumbled. “Why are you doing this?”

“It’s my job.” Cosmos sat on the onaip.

“Impersonating my soon to be bonded, breaking into my hab, and stalking me is your job?” 

Cosmos laughed. “What can I say, I love my job.”

“You’re a nightmare.”

“Oh, speaking of nightmares.” He fished out a vile from his subspace and tossed it to Soundwave. “There’s an antivirus for your helmache.”

Soundwave reset his optics, snapping his battle mask back and swallowing the whole vile down. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He hummed, his peds swinging. “Pay me back with another song?” He fell back onto the onaip.

Soundwave vented, flexing his digits before playing another song, Cosmos hummed along with it, enjoying the tune. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Hmmm…” Cosmos draped an arm over his helm. “There’s not much, grew up in Iacon, I know this city and almost everyone in it, yet no one knows me, ask around-frag show them a picture, they won’t recognize me.” He vented. “I think I’m lonely.”

“I can sympathise, I grew up in Kaon, in the dead end, I worked since I could walk, I worked at a old wearhouse and when I was off my boss taught me how to play. He suggested me to an office job and I worked my way up till now.” Soundwave slowed his digits. “I’ve never been a party mech, I’d rather enjoy the company of a few mechs.”

“I noticed, at least at the party Blurr seemed to take a liking to you.” Cosmos’ visor brightened. 

“Think I got the job?”

“I have no idea.” Cosmos shrugged, rolling onto his side and propping his helm up. Soundwave fought back the images of Cosmos’ plateless body, admittedly Shockwave hasn’t been the most attentive mech. He vented, curling his servos into fists and looking down at the keys, Cosmos’s digits grabbed his chin and pulled his helm back up. His visor burned with something that sent shivers down his back struts. “You know Slugger, I could be out of your processor.”

His battle mask snapped back again, he vented through his intake, grabbing Cosmos’ servo and kissing it gently. “I’m not sure I want that, I’ve become fond of my helmache.”

Cosmos laughed. “That’s a horrible nickname.”

He smiled, getting to his peds and trailing kisses up Cosmos’ arm and finally kissing under his helm plates. “So is ‘Slugger’.”

“What about Shockwave?” Cosmos asked his battle mask slipping back.

“I’m sure he’s had enough of me in his life anyhow.” He leaned down and kissed the smaller mech, Cosmos wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him down. Soundwave shoved the bench away, pressing his frame against Cosmos’ running a servo up Cosmos’ arm.

“Well, frag it, or well me.” He smiled untying the robe, it fell to his sides.

Soundwave finally looked at Cosmos’ protoform, he had a pretty big chest, and a small waist, interesting enough his protoform had small scars here and there. He kissed Cosmos again, then nipped at his neck venting and sending shivers down Cosmos’ frame.

Cosmos whined wrapping his legs around Soundwave’s waist, pressing his hot plate against Cosmos’ fully exposed valve.

“Not one to wait?” He kissed Cosmos’ throat cabling as his digits ran up and down Cosmos’ frame and rested on his thighs, squeezing them.

Cosmos’ legs tightened. “Not really.”

Soundwave laughed, letting his panel slip back, gasping as Cosmos grabbed his spike giving him a few strokes before pulling away and spreading his thighs a bit more. “I don’t think I could wait much longer.” He mumbled in Cosmos’ neck, prodding his valve with a digit, wiggling his digit, Cosmos moaned pulling Soundwave’s helm closer to his own.

“Frag.”

“You okay?” He asked feeling Cosmos’ valve cycle down. 

Cosmos groaned his helm falling back. “I’m perfectly good.”

Soundwave retracted his digits, staring down at the now dripping valve, it wasn’t often he would interface. In fact when he would he wasn’t the dominating partner. He was at a bit of a loss.

Cosmos picked up his hesitation, smiling as he grabbed the back of Soundwave’s helm and pulled him in for a kiss. Soundwave gasped when Cosmos slapped his aft, his hips jerked forward and his spike plunged into the tight valve.

Soundwave groaned pulling away from the kiss and resting his helm next to Cosmos, his aft aching. “You didn’t have to hit it that hard.”

Cosmos laughed. “No, but I do like a nice servo full of aft.” His hips tightened and pulled Soundwave in.

Soundwave moaned, unable to think only to finally thrust in, Cosmos moaned in approval, his hips meeting Soundwave’s. He hissed as his whole spike was inside of Cosmos’ valve.

Cosmos leaned forward kissing him. “I had a feeling that this would happen.” He gasped out pulling Soundwave closer.

“I’m guessing you planned this all out.” Soundwave rolled his hips into Cosmos, feeling the smaller mech quiver under him. He started to nip at Cosmos’ neck wires, sucking on them earning a weak whimper from Cosmos. Soundwave rocked his hips deeper into Cosmos, optics rolling back as Cosmos’ valve cycled down. Cosmos clung to him, venting and his digits crawled under Soundwave’s plates. He rumbled, admitting to himself that he should’ve confronted Cosmos before, his processor was on its’ last wire an-

Cosmos moaned, pulling away from Soundwave’s helm. “You’re thinking too much.”

He reset his optics, clearing his intake. “My apologies.” Soundwave groaned when Cosmos’ own hips slammed into his, his spike getting the spark cycled out of it. He roughly kissed Cosmos, surprising the green mech as he pushed his whole spike in. 

“Soundwave!” Cosmos squeaked out, visor shorting out and valve flooding as his overload rocked through his frame.

Soundwave hissed, kissing Cosmos as his own overload followed Cosmos’. He waited a few moments before retracing his spike, almost regretting it as Cosmos whined. Soundwave planted a light kiss on Comos’ intake, rolling on his side and pulling Cosmos close. 

 

Soundwave grumbled smacking away whatever dared to bother him.

“At least put your spike away.”

He snapped away, sitting up, digits flying to his spike panel, he stuffed his half pressurized spike away. Recalling his...intense recharge fluctuations that involved a certain green mech. Soundwave looked around and yet Cosmos wasn’t anywhere to be found, almost no trace of him, the only traces were between his thighs. He smiled sheepishly up at the hotel worker, snapping his battle mask back into place. “My apo-”

“You’re Soundwave right?”

“Uh yeah?” He got to his peds, dusting off his plates, he was going to need a wash.

“There’s a bounty on your head.”

“Excuse me?” He reset his optics glad that his battle mask was shut, his intake hung open.

“Yeah.” The mech was holding a broom, he swung it around slamming it into Soundwave’s helm.

“Slag!” Soundwave stumbled, grabbing the bench he sat on last night and slamming it down on the mech’s helm. He groaned and fell on his aft, knocked out. Soundwave moved quickly grabbing a curtain off of a pillar and wrapping it around the mech, tying his arms and peds up and then stuffing it into his intake. He then peered out of the pavillion, spotting at least 5 undercover cops, Shockwave was in the middle of it freaking out. Soundwave shut the door and turned back in.

Spotting the onaip on the stage, he ran up to it ripping another curtain off of a pillar. “Sorry.” He said to the instrument, making a mental note to purchase one once he figured out what new pit he was in now. He cracked it open, looking in at the highly powered wires on the inside, each one was buzzing with electricity. Soundwave took the broom and snapped a few wires with it before shoving the curtain into the instrument, he heaved the mech over his shoulder and hid behind a pillar.

_ They’ve got 5 minutes to escape, the cops are going to start sweeping the building. _

The onaip burst into flames and alarms rang, mechs ran into the pavillion, he watched the 5 cops run in before sneaking out, tossing the mech behind an empty desk and sprinting out of the hotel. Admittedly not the cleanest escape.

That was proven as a few mechs shouted at him as he turned the corner. “Frag, frag, frag.” He cursed looking for any escape, lucky that there was a crash on this street. He easily threw himself over a barrier then over a mech and sent the biggest mech, a crane, to his peds.

_ Not bad. _

__ Soundwave ducked into a store, spotting a holographic paint changer and stealing it, he slapped his chest with it and watched as his blue frame turned red and light blue. He burst through the other exit of the store taking a sharp left as the clerks from the store followed him. They missed him as he hid behind a waste disposal unit. Soundwave took off his visor and undid his battle mask, looking at his muddy reflection. He looked like he had a vehicle mode, he had antennas and blue optics, not even Shockwave would recognize him.

He finally vented. “The frag just happened?”

Jumping as another mech ran past him, more cops after him. Soundwave sunk back, how the frag was he going to get out of this? He vented again, he needed to get out of the city, and fast, he didn’t have a vehicle mode so he had to kidnap someone, but how?

Interface shop.

Soundwave got to his peds, steadying his spark, stepping out off the alley and calmly crossing the street. He turned towards downtown, knowing there was interface shops there.

_ Where the frag did he go? _

__ Soundwave didn’t speed up his walk as he passed the undercover cops, coming across a few bars, paint shops and finally what he was looking for. He stepped in, acting as if he cared, he waved to the cashier and looked at the false spikes.

_ He couldn’t have just disappeared, the frag is he? _

__ Soundwave glanced outside and his spark ached as a certain green mech passed, he grabbed a weak pair of status cuffs and an status gas pellet, quickly buying them with physical cash before stuffing them into his subspace.

He stepped outside catching a glimpse of Cosmos in a sea of mechs, his servos tightened. If they were hunting him down for something, they could be hunting Cosmos down, and that made his spark burn. Soundwave kept an optic on Cosmos, following him but not too close, Cosmos himself looked like he was trying to escape. Cosmos turned another corner and Soundwave followed, losing sight of the green mech.

He passed an alleyway, a servo shot out and grabbed him painfully, pulling him in. Soundwave was pinned against a wall, looking down at Cosmos. 

“Who the frag are you?” Cosmos growled, he felt the cold barrel nudge against his waist, his other servo had a datapad.

Then it all clicked together, Cosmos meeting him in the store, the party, the whole pit in his hotel room, even interfacing in the pavilion, everything. Cosmos was a spy. “I’m sorry you just looked like someone I know.” He groaned rubbing his helm. “I partied too hard last night.” He stumbled forward, somehow Cosmos was tracking him with the data pad. He fell on

top of Cosmos. “S-sorry.”

“Get off me you fragging moron!” Cosmos dropped the datapad, Soundwave fell grabbing the datapad and shoving it into his subspace. Cosmos kicked him on to his back. “My datapad! Give it back you-”

Soundwave quit the act jumping up and pulling out the status cuffs, clamping them onto Cosmos. Cosmos froze, they were weak cuffs but his frame was limp, they locked optics.

“Soundwave?” Cosmos gasped, staring up at him.

“Don’t worry they’re on a timer.” He grinned setting Cosmos against the wall. 

“Fragger.” Cosmos could only talk his frame slumping.

Soundwave laughed, winking at him, walking out of the alleyway and towards the sea of rust.

* * *

 

Cosmos sat there, glaring at his cuffs, Soundwave figured it out, not all of it, if he did he would’ve kept Cosmos. However he was doing better then Blaster. Cosmos wiggled his hips.  _ Blurr you owe me one, I didn’t have enough time to clean out my valve. _ He vented his tanks turning and sparking.  _ Have to admit, I would love to have that in berth again. _ Cosmos opened his comms.

* * *

 

Soundwave fiddled with the color hologram, switching the colors to silver and gray, appearing like a miner frame, his optics turned to their natural yellow. He stepped out of a store, looking across the street in a window reflection, he spotted the tiny red light, the tracker, right on his aft. “Good servoful.” He rolled his optics and pulled the tracker off, then the datapad, there were two trackers, the other one was running non-stop. 

He pushed a ped out as a group of new sparks came running up, Soundwave gasped yanking one up, tagging him with the tracker. “Sorry about that, my ped slipped.” He shrugged and set the new spark off. Soundwave turned away, folding his servos behind his back, now to escape the city.

Not many cabs would accept a miner frame, no, but big rig truckers would. He smiled turning towards a loading dock and waving at the truckers.

“A mining frame? Here?” They all stared at him.

“Yeah, I was hoping you could give me a lift, my alt mode isn’t meant for city limits and my ride has disappeared.” He vented looking down. “This is the last time I trust anyone from the day shift.”

“Wait, day shift? So you’re night shift?” A mech stepped forward, towering over Soundwave. “Well frag you need to get back.”

He nodded. “Yeah, my foreman is going to chew my aft out if I’m late.”

“Kaon Or Tarn?”

“Kaon.”

“I’ll take ya,” He offered his servo. “I’m Roller.”

“Oh thank you so much! I’m Megazark.” He took the servo shaking it.

Roller looked back. “Alright you slags, load me up and I’ll be on my way.”

“Oh shove it!” An old mech said slapping Roller’s back.

In a few moments they were on the road, Roller took the trucking routes, Soundwave leaned back in his cab. By now Cosmos was free, the drive gave him time to look at the datapad. 

Cosmos knew everything about him, even his favorite energon jelly treat. He knew how to tick off Shockwave, how to get under Soundwave’s plates, that little fragger knew it all.

He vented, there was no way he was going to get that job now, Blurr probably picked Blaster. Soundwave slumped in the cab.

“You alright there?” Roller asked.

“I’m fine, just got some news.”

“You want to talk a-” He was cut off, his mirrors wiggling. “We’ve got a tail.”

“What?” Soundwave looked at the mirror, his spark sinking, “Cosmos.”

“Let me slow down I’m sure they’re just lost of something, you know flight frames.” Roller put himself into a lower gear.

Soundwave hissed, digging around in his sub space. “I’m sorry Roller.”

“Wha-”

Soundwave threw the gas pellet into Roller’s vents, grabbing hold of the steering wheel and stepping on the gas.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Roller yelled.

“Currently trying to get away from a helmache.” He kept an optic on Cosmos, seeing that the green mech was getting closer. “Alright how can we dump this load?”

“YOU ARE NOT DUMPING 15 TONS OF MINING SUPPLIES!”

“Ah.” Soundwave spotted an emergency release, yanking it up, he heard the solid clank as the whole trailer was dropped. Roller started to pick up more speed, Soundwave put the mech into a lower gear. Roller screamed as his engine was pushed to 130. Yet that didn’t seem to stop Cosmos. The green shuttle appeared next to them, tapping on the glass. Soundwave rolled the window down glaring at Cosmos. “What?”

“You escaped the city.” Cosmos said somehow keeping up with them.

“So?” He snapped.

Suddenly a blue blur zipped past them and stopped in front of Roller, Blurr stood there waving his arms, only to get hit by Roller. Blurr groaned, clinging to the from of the semi.

“Oh frag!” Cosmos changed to his root mode and clung to Roller’s side, he yanked the door open and shoved Soundwave aside.

Soundwave hissed, rolling onto his back and slamming his peds into Cosmos, Cosmos yelled as he was almost shoved out of the cab, he held onto the steering wheel. Roller’s tires screamed as he was sent sideways into a bridge, his back end scraping the railing. Cosmos punched Soundwave in the helm as Soundwave grabbed the wheel yanking poor Roller.

“OH FRAG ME!” Roller yelled as he was driven right into the railing, breaking it and falling into the river below. Roller, Soundwave, Cosmos and Blurr (whom was still stuck to Roller’s grill) all fell in.

Lucky the gas pellet cleared out of the system due to the shock, Roller was the first mech out of the river. He threw Blurr and Cosmos on to the bank, dragging Soundwave (his holographic paint died in the energon) by his ped. Just then several cops sped onto the bank, surrounding them.

Roller only got in two painful punches on Soundwave’s torso before the cops pulled him away. Soundwave sat there, his helmaching from all the excitement. Blurr was talking to Roller, and the head of police Orion, while Cosmos was drying himself off and Shockwave was for once relaxed.

Soundwave only vented painfully, laying on his back, he heard the ped steps, only to have Blurr sit next to him. “Exciting day huh?”

“Just throw me in Trypticon why don’t you?” He snapped, screw the job.

Blurr laughed, slapping Soundwave’s chest. “I’m surprised you didn’t figure it all out did you, then again I can’t blame you.”

“What are you saying?”

Blurr shook his helm. “Congrats, you got the job.”

Soundwave only stared at him dumbfounded.

“Cosmos was a spy, but my spy, he helped me come up with this plot, along with another mech called Jazz. It’s a test, you passed.” He smiled.

Soundwave groaned. “So there’s no warrant?”

“None.”

“What about Roller?”

“He just wants an apology from you, he understands.” Blurr shrugged. “And I should apologize myself, it looks like Shockwave and you are...going your separate ways?” 

“When do I start?” 

“7 cycles from now, your right hand mech and partner in crime is Cosmos.” Blurr grinned.

“Oh thrilling.” Soundwave’s helmache returned.

Blurr laughed.

 

Soundwave didn’t even turn on the lights, dragging his peds into the hotel room, he was banned from the last hotel. His frame ached, Soundwave turned towards the berth and felt the edge of it hit his legs, he fell face first into the berth.

“YOW!” Cosmos screamed his legs jumping up.

Soundwave looked up at the green mech as he turned on the light, he found himself between Cosmos’ thighs, his helm face planted into Cosmos’s exposed valve.

“Ow!” Cosmos hissed.

Soundwave grumbled slipping Cosmos’ panel back into place.

Cosmos frowned. “Not tonight?”

He shook his helm, crawling over Cosmos’ frame. “No,” He rumbled next to Cosmos’ helm, letting his arms and legs fail him and fall on to Cosmos, pinning him there.

“Soundwave!” Cosmos huffed wiggling under him.

Soundwave fell into recharged a few moments later too exhausted to care.


	26. 3 A.M. part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the space station like? What is the rest of Cosmos' people like? And most importantly WHY IS ALPHA TRION THERE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourself, I'm Starscream. Honestly if I saw an alien I'd react the same way, meanwhile Soundwave wants to fuck em.  
> What would kinky alien sex be like?

The room itself was massive, it was the center of the space station, rows upon rows of strange new creatures packed in. Creatures like Skyfire curled up on the seats, there were two-headed creatures next to them, blob people next to them, and the list when on and one. Recently thawed and briefed humans took up a few rows, but not much, many of them looked scared and in shock.   
    Soundwave pulled Rumble and Frenzy close, leaning down. “Take my hands okay?”  
    They nodded, their tiny hands squeezing his.  
    They were in the center of it, well slightly in the center of it, as ‘evidence’ while Cosmos was truly in the center. Cosmos looked small, the whole room towered over him and Cosmos without any disguise was massive compared to Soundwave. His hands were cuffed, guards hovered around Cosmos each one holding a ‘weapon’.  
    Finally, there was the Council themselves, two leaders of each species, and in the center of it all was two of Cosmos’ species.  
    “Nervous?”   
    Soundwave jumped as Skyfire landed next to him, a case hanging from his neck. “Yeah.”   
    Skyfire pulled the rest of his massive body up onto the platform, his feather tail wrapping around. “So am I, I started plucking some of my feathers.” He panted out.  
    “Anything I should know?” Soundwave leaned towards Skyfire.  
    Skyfire licked his lips. “I would say… be polite but assertive, but with Cosmos’ Council leaders, you’ve got to show how much you care about your family and how Cosmos saved you.”  
    “Wonderful.” He pulled the twins close. “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”  
    Skyfire hissed. “I’d rather not say.”  
    A loud bell-like sound echoed in the room, everyone stopped talking and turned towards the Council, Cosmos sunk down his tendrils twitching and bright colors running over his body. The Council stood up in unison, the biggest Council member stood, a robotic alien, he had a long white beard and wise blue eyes.  
    “We are gathered here to trial Cosmos of the race Tures, he has committed the act of smuggling not one but four Earthlings that were not listed as ideal specimens.” The two-headed council member said. “Now I gift the floor to Magnus of the Tures.”  
    The smaller council member stood up, holding some sort of reading device. “Cosmos of the setting sun mist, did you or did you not smuggle four extra Earthlings?”  
    Cosmos twitched. “I did.” He swallowed as the whole room gasped.  
    Magnus nodded. “And they were not listed?”  
    “They were not.” Cosmos sunk down on his platform.  
    “I see, and theses stowaways consisted of one middle-aged male, two prepubescent twin males, and one old feline?”   
    “Yes.”  
    The crowd gasped, all of them looking at Soundwave and his kids, he felt the twins huddle close to him.  
    “It’s okay boys.” He said to his sons, surprised to see Skyfire curl around them glaring at the room.  
    “Magnus, if I may?” The other representative of the Tures stood up.  
    Magnus stepped aside. “Go ahead Shock.”  
    Shock stood up. “So, you did it?” He was more relaxed then Magnus, he leaned over the railing and was almost the same size as Cosmos. Shock also couldn’t stay on one color.  
    “I did.” Cosmos sighed.  
    Shock nodded. “Normally we would’ve killed you on the spot if you just brought in one stowaway.”   
    Soundwave felt his sons hold onto him, tears in their eyes. “Now hold-”  
    Shock glared at him. “I’m not done speaking yet!” He snapped. “However we can’t simply execute you. You are one of the only few certified pilots, an irreplaceable scout, one of the few citizens who know a vast array of languages, and of course your status of a breeder.” Shock rubbed his eyes. “We simply can’t kill you, but we can’t spare you either.”  
    “Breeder?” Soundwave asked Skyfire.  
    “I’ll...I’ll explain later.”  
    “I suggest we put the stowaways in the airlock.” Shock turned towards Magnus, the crowd erupted in gasps and shouts, Skyfire said something in his native tongue and started snarling. The guards moved forward, Cosmos jerked only to have his whole body slammed into the floor. Soundwave hunched over his sons pulling them into a tight hug as they started to cry.  
    “ENOUGH!”  
    Once again the whole room was quiet, as the largest member of the council stood up.  
    Skyfire sunk down. “Trion, he’s the oldest thing in this room, and the wisest of us all.”  
    Soundwave pulled his boys close as Trion the giant walked down the rows and to the floor, he hovered over Cosmos his blue eyes narrowing at him. He then turned towards Soundwave, Skyfire sunk down, Soundwave pulled his sons in closer.   
Trion took a knee and offered his hand. “I believe we should hear what the Earthling has to say?”  
Soundwave kissed his sons on their heads and Skyfire took them, wrapping his whole body around them. Soundwave crawled up the hand and clung to the thumb as he was lifted up. “Uh, thank you?” He looked at Trion.  
Trion simply nodded, turning to face the council. “To you...what is your time?”  
“S-Soundwave.”  
“Soundwave, what did Cosmos truly save?” Trion asked, his voice much gentler than Magnus’ or Shock’s.  
“He saved my boys, my cat and me.” Soundwave stole a quick glance at Cosmos who was now picking himself off of the floor.  
Shock laughed. “Your offspring and pet have no concern to us.”  
“They might not but they do to me, I’ve worked the worst hours of my job for my boys for years. My cat is my closest friend and my only friend. Cosmos might’ve just saved 4 Earthlings to you, but to me, he’s saved my whole world.” He smiled, hearing a faint purr from below him.  
    The crowd awed.  
Magnus frowned, his eyes burning into Soundwave’s. “Then what is your relationship with Cosmos?”  
“‘Relationship’? He’s my friend, a good friend at that.” He folded his arms.  
Magnus pulled Shock aside the two started to mumbled, then bicker and shockingly they were fighting. Not the normal punch or kick, no they were clawing at one another hissing and roaring, Magnus slammed Shock down but Shock’s claws tore into Magnus’ chest.  
Trion groaned. “I’ve reached a decision,” He lowered Soundwave down next to Cosmos. “Press the red button.” He said standing up, Magnus and Shock stopped fighting and stared at him. “Cosmos as been founded guilty, however, we can not and will not let Soundwave and his…’ world’ die. Instead, Soundwave and his offspring will live with Cosmos in the NAME sector, due to low space and punishment.”  
He couldn’t think, pressing the button as Cosmos pulled him into a tight hug trendles wrapping around him, Soundwave felt his hair stand on end. Rumble and Frenzy ran into them, hugging their legs. He patted his boy's heads turning to Cosmos, watching his… friend purr, Soundwave felt light headed as he stared at Cosmos.  
  
A week passed, and living in the Tures wasn’t easy. First Cosmos’ ‘nest’, as they call it, felt like the jungle, it was hot and wet. The twins liked it, animals, Ravage didn’t mind, but he kept sneaking out. Cosmos gave them his room, Soundwave let the twins have it, knowing they liked to have their privacy. That left Cosmos and Soundwave to split up the…’ sofa’, it looked more like a fluffy bowl. Cosmos took one side and Soundwave took the other, and admittedly it was really comfortable. It was a mixture of fluff and sleeping on jello. He did notice that Cosmos was… warmer in the bowl next to him, and that he wouldn’t face Soundwave when they were sleeping  
The Tures weren’t the kindest towards them, Skyfire showed more kindness besides Cosmos. They’d hiss and fluff up at Soundwave and his sons, but whenever Cosmos was about he’d hiss and fluff up too. There was always this one that would bother Cosmos almost daily, his name was Prowl, he’d try to start a fight but Cosmos would end it and push him away.  
So things weren’t looking too well for any of them.  
Cosmos was treated like an exile, the twins were getting restless and scared to leave Soundwave’s side, and Soundwave wasn’t sleeping much.  
That was until Skyfire called.  
Cosmos got out of the bowl, somehow crawling/jumping out majestically before activating the holo-screen. “Hello?” It was late in the day, the twins were already asleep and they were about to go to sleep too.  
Skyfire’s fluffy face popped up. “Hi Cosmos, I need you and Soundwave down here porno.”  
Soundwave frowned. “It’s 'pronto'.” He crawled out the side of the bowl, the whole bowl tipping and he fell face first onto the floor. “What is it-”  
Suddenly Skyfire yelped and a stick slammed into his head.  
“WHERE THE HELL AM I? FANTISHA?” An angry voice yelled and the screen turned to static.  
“I’ll leave a note for the twins to not leave the nest.”  
  
The two of them stepped into Skyfire’s lab, stopping when they spotted the frozen humans, one naked human on top of the fluffy body of Skyfire.  
“Help!” Skyfire yelled, his muzzle was clamped shut by the naked man.  
“Shut it, beast!” The man looked around grabbing a wire and tying it around Skyfire’s muzzle. The man paused looking at Cosmos and Soundwave. “Where the hell am I?”  
This is what they meant, people weren’t used to this, and the shock waking up to something alien is quite jarring. Soundwave rushed forward grabbing the naked man by his arm and yanking him off of Skyfire.  
“Who are you?” The man asked stumbling back and hiding under one of the desks.  
Cosmos united Skyfire and helped him up. “Did you have to pick him first?”  
“You two are with that thing?!” The man screamed and pushed himself as far back as he could.  
Skyfire opened and closed his jaw. “I wasn’t thinking.” He huffed looking at the naked man with the saddest eyes.  
Cosmos patted him. “His name is Starscream, he’s a scientist and a flying ace.”  
“How do you know that?” Starscream asked from under the desk.  
Soundwave frowned ducking down to Starscream. “Hi, I’m Soundwave, the other…’ human’ is Cosmos, and the big fluffy guy you were trying to kill is Skyfire.” He offered a hand.  
Starscream flipped him off.  
Soundwave sighed.  
“Why should I trust you?” He snapped.   
Soundwave rubbed his forehead. “Because you’re safe, no one is going to hurt you.”  
“What about that...thing...Skyfire?”  
“He’s harmless, just big and fluffy, my sons call him Falcor.” Soundwave laughed.  
Starscream grumbled not moving from his spot.  
“Well can we at least get you to put on some clothes?”   
Starscream nodded. “What about food and water?”  
“Water we can do, but the food needs to wait an hour, your stomach needs to settle or you’ll be purging all night,” Skyfire said, getting to his paws and reaching up to a cabinet and pulling out a few robes. “Here Soundwave.” He tossed one to him, not willing to push Starscream again.  
Soundwave dusted the robe off. “Her-”  
Starscream bolted out grabbing the robe, stomping on Skyfire’s tail and Cosmos’ foot before dashing out the door.  
“Oh fuck me.” Soundwave groaned running after Starscream.  
“We can’t let him get into the public areas,” Cosmos yelled.  
“Dammit, this is all my fault!” Skyfire flew over them, for once looking pissed, slamming into the far wall in front of Starscream and strapping him there. He tackled Starscream down, growling. “Enough!” He yelled. “It was either save you or let you become a slave and work to death!” Skyfire hissed.   
Starscream stopped his face a mixture of terror and shock. “Okay.” He pipped up.  
“Good.” Skyfire picked him up and carried him back towards the lab, only to set him down Starscream put the robe on.  
“I’ll get him some water.” Cosmos went over to the sink with a glass.  
“So.” Starscream sat down on a desk, drumming his fingers on his knees. “I’m in space.”  
“You’re in space, on a space station with several other species who’ve also lost their planets,” Soundwave told him everything. “There’s just a new installment for us, you were supposed to wait another week for the building to be finished.” He looked over to Skyfire who was blankly staring at Starscream, recalling the short conversation Cosmos and Skyfire had on the way here. Skyfire had a crush. “And seeing that one of our best scientists thought that you, another highly accomplished scientist might be able to help with a few things.”  
Skyfire perked up, his eyes growing wide and he scrambled over to the corner of the lab grabbing a few tools and looking like he was doing something else.  
Starscream blinked and waved Soundwave over. “Is it possible to blush through that much fur?”  
He shrugged. “Also the other ‘human’.” he pointed to Cosmos who was getting a bunch of glasses for everyone. “He’s not, but trust me they’re friendly, kind guys.”  
“Anything I should know?” Starscream asked.  
“A lot, I’ll start making a list for you and gift it to you in the morning, the twins will help too.”  
“Here.” Cosmos handed them two glasses.  
Soundwave smiled, thanking him. “Skyfire, where is he going to sleep? Not like Cosmos’ bowl can fit three people.”  
“It’s not a bowl.”  
Skyfire hummed. “I don’t want to stress you out too much, Starscream, but you can sleep here, I have a hammock. Unless you want to sleep in my den, it’s cold, my kind is meant for the cold, but this fur isn’t meant for just show.”  
“Oh,” Starscream cleared his throat. “I’ll spend the night here if that’s okay with you.”  
“Alright, let me know if you want me to leave any second, I tend to stay up late.” Skyfire flew up, untying the hammock, pulling it down the pipes. “I’ve got some blankets around here and pillows.”  
  
They left the lab about 5 minutes ago, feet dragging and yawning. “Skyfire’s in love with him, I didn’t think he would jump the gun on the melting date for him.” Cosmos scales shifted and he stopped hiding, towering over Soundwave.  
“He is.” Soundwave shook his head, he acted just like that when he met the twin’s mom, it always started with a funny feeling under his stomach and sweaty palms. The same feeling he had sometimes when he went to bed next to Cosmos. “Thank you, for saving us, and opening up your nest to us.”  
Cosmos turned away, his tendrils tightened and his hood twitched, so that’s what he looked like blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm running low on ideas please let me know what you'd like to see!


	27. TFP: He's Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPXHFbcgzAk

The bleak landscape sent shivers down his tail, his claws scrapped over the rocks, a quiet growl ran up his throat. Three Aliens sat around a fire, a stockpile of energon behind them, one was a Nimble, a small and tiny fluff ball, an Ierras, a lizard with two heads, and finally another badly damaged Cybertron. Only the Nimble was wide awake while the mech was dozing off from the Energex and the Ierras was drugged up. This was getting easier and easier every time.   
    He sunk slower to the ground, almost dragging his belly across the dirt. Stopping behind the Nimble just as a small blue light peeked out from behind the ledge. He shook his shoulders and held his tail perfectly up and punched on the Nimble, grabbing the fluff with his teeth and throwing the small creature into the fire. The mech took a moment to regain himself, stomping the fire out with his ped, killing the Nimble. Then the Ierras spotted him, pulling out a short sword and charging at him. His claws slid out as he bolted for the Ierras’ legs, knocking it to the ground and ripping the sword out of its hands.  
    The mech grabbed his tail, yanking him up, he snarled and fought but was left to dangle.  
    The Ierras got to its feet, growling. “Damn cat,” He spat on Ravage.  
    Ravage purred as another figure rose from the rocks behind them, a blue visor cutting through the darkness. “My friend doesn’t like it when I’m treated badly.” Ravage said as Cosmos grabbed the two head and smashed them together with two loud cracks, the Ierras fell to the ground, dead.  
    The mech holding Ravage set him down, resetting his optics. “Are you here to help?” He asked, optics wide, he was once a seeker, his wings were torn off and the collar around his neck told the two exactly what they needed.  
    Ravage crawled up the seeker’s frame, eyeing the collar and unlocking it, he felt the frame under him relax. “Not exactly,” He tossed the collar aside. “Go West, there’s an old river bed there. Keep going until you see a boulder split in two, it’s red, there’s a hidden market there.” Cosmos offered Ravage a servo that he gladly jumped on. “Ask for Swindle, he owns a shop, tells him we sent ya.”  
    Cosmos already had all of the cubes but 3 loaded up, handing them to the mech. “He’ll help you out.”  
    “Thank you.” The seeker smiled turning and vanishing into the darkness.  
    Ravage waited, listening, smelling. “We’re alone.” He looked up at Cosmos who promptly changed into a small shuttle.  
    Cosmos opened his hanger door, letting Ravage in. “That was quicker than expected.”  
    Ravage flopped into his seat. “It was, that mech should be fine, he’s only tipsy, not drunk. The Nimble was the brains. And good job on that Ierras.” He purred.  
    “Thank you.” Cosmos flew up and out of the clearing, hovering over the plant life towards their makeshift home. “The sun will be rising soon, going to sunbathe?”  
    Ravage laughed. “Of course, I spend my whole life under a Smaug filled sky, the two suns here are a blessing.” He instantly realized his mistake, rarely did the two bring up Cybertron, or anything relating to him. “I’m sorry Cosmos, I just forgot.”  
    “It’s okay.” Cosmos forced his voice to sound lighter. “I wish we could talk about it more.”  
    Ravage blinked as Cosmos slowed down. “Are you sure?” He sat up in the chair.  
    “No matter what it’s going to upset me, and you too. And it’s been over 4 million years, we should...talk.” He stopped landing in their little cave hideout, his hangar door falling open.  
    Ravage padded out, holding a cube in his intake, thinking it over before setting his cube down and watching Cosmos change back, holding their cubes. “I think you’re right, but if we need to stop, we can.”  
    Cosmos nodded, stacking the cubes in one of their many hiding spots. “Okay… can you start?”  
    He vented. “I miss him too, simply that, he...he’d know exactly how to treat me and Lazerbeak, and I miss that stupid bird too. I wish I could cuddle next to him like I used to.” Ravage looked down at his cube, his tanks didn’t ache anymore, and if they did he could care less.   
    Cosmos pulled up a rubber ring and sat on it, his own cube in his servos. “I wish that for once I could see his face plate, you said he had red optics, but not like Megatron’s, I wanted to see them.”  
    Ravage forced himself to drink his cube. “He was always tender.”  
    Cosmos laughed, it was dry but still a laugh. “He was tender with everything, and everyone.”  
    “He loved you a lot.” Ravage couldn’t drink anymore, he pushed the cube away. “I miss him.”  
    Cosmos picked up his cube and set it aside, his own cube wasn’t even open, instead, Cosmos lifted Ravage up and carried him to their shared berth. “He loved you a lot too,” His own blue visor started to leak cleaning fluid. Ravage curled next to Cosmos as they laid there. “We would’ve bonded that night.”  
    Ravage rested his helm on Cosmos’ barrel chest, he didn’t have anything to say to his friend. Over the years they grew close, he was surprised that they worked so well together, originally Ravage thought he’d have to protect Cosmos. Yet here the tiny space shuttle was protecting Ravage.   
    One cycle Swindle told them that the Nemesis went down on some strange underdeveloped world. Megatron, Lazerbeak and Soundwave were dead. They comforted one another at the loss of the quiet mech.  
    Cosmos patted Ravage’s back. “We should go.”  
    “Another world?”  
    “Yes.”  
    “Okay.” Ravage curled up, and vented, it was about time they found a new home.

* * *

 

“Lord Megatron!” A mech ran up beside him, clearly worn out from tracking him down. “There’s a signal, and downed mech.” He gasped.  
    Megatron snarled spinning around and rushing to the bridge, Starscream stood proudly but flattered when Megatron took over. “What is it?”  
    “A strange signal, my lord.” Starscream groveled. “I would’ve sent Soundwave to investigated but he’s already on a mission, I will go.”  
    “Wait.” Megatron stared at the screen, his frown deepening, it was a spark signature, well two of them, unmarked by either faction. “I’ll go.” He then sent the coordinates to himself and left the bridge under Starscream’s control. The mechs weren’t far from the Nemesis only a short flight south, hopefully, they picked it up before the Autobots. He may be always ready for a fight but that didn’t mean he wanted to violently beat a certain blue and red mech into the ground every time he left his ship.  
    His flight mode cut through the clouds with ease, flying always soothed his spark, no matter what. Megatron watched the desert below him, spotting some of the wildlife, the sky grew darker as dark clouds rolled over, untold battles of lighting and thunder roaring above him. The humans called this place Roswell, it was a military base, not that high tech if they couldn't shoot down a warlord.  
    He spotted one mech, it was a flash space fairing mech, looked like he crashed and most of his paint burned upon the entry. Megatron slowed down and transformed, hitting the dirt with a solid thud, drawing a blade as he slowly walked up on the mech. Hissing at the damage done to his frame, if the mech was still functioning he would take them to Knockout.  
    The storm above broke, a massive bolt of lightning struck several paces away, just as he heard a patter of peds behind him. Megatron spun around as a black shadow lunged at his helm, snarling. Megatron jumped back but failed to miss the black shadow, claws stung his face, clawing one of his optics. He hissed, grabbing the shadow and flinging it off of him, the small metal body bounced but got to its feet running towards him. Megatron fried a few rounds at it, only striking the dirt at it moved too fast, circling around him and knocking out one of his peds. Megatron fell on his back growling as the creature started scratching at his shoulder joint on his cannon arm. Megatron didn’t waste time, grabbing its tail and throwing it, mid-air it flipped onto its’ peds and charged at him again. Megatron drew his blade, utterly surprised at the determination in its optics. It knocked back his arm and held it in place while raising a paw, claws out, over Megatron’s helm, snarling.  
    Lightning flashed, and thunder rumbled and yet that paw didn’t fall.  
    But it spoke. “Megatronus?”  
    Megatron paused, looking up at the black cyber cat, the voice surfaced millions of memories. “Ravage?”      
    “Primus it is you!” The cyber cat’s demeanor changed, purring as he put his claws away and jumped off of Megatron.  
    Megatron reset his good optic looking down at his old friend and recognized him, so much had changed. Yet his optics still held the same warmth. “It’s been too long!” He scooped up the black cat, who mowed in shock but didn’t stop purring. “You’ve changed.”  
    “I’ve changed, look at your face!” Ravage wiggled in his arms.  
    Megatron laughed. “New plates?”  
    “New optics?” They laughed, Megatron held his friend, grinning like he used to.  
    “What are you doing here?” He asked petting Ravage’s helm.  
    “We crashed.”  
    “WE?” Megatron let Ravage crawl up his shoulder as he looked at the heavily damaged frame. “Soundwave is going to shit himself.”  
    “Shit?” Ravage shot him a look.  
    “It’s a term the humans use, it’s like purging but… more regular and it’s disgusting.”

* * *

 

“Optimus!” Ratchet looked over his shoulder, scaring Miko, Optimus got to his peds, optics clouded with worry. Ratchet felt his friend’s servo on his shoulder. “There’s another spark signature, two actually.”

“Where?”

“New Mexico, Roswell.” Ratchet zoomed in on the satellite images. “Strange mech.”

“Is that a UFO?” Miko gasped rushing as close as she could to the screen.

Optimus hummed. “Open the ground bridge, Megatron’s forces might be closing in on them.”

Just as Ratchet opened the bridge they heard a faint ping as Megatron’s spark signature flashed onto the screen. His spark sunk as the video captured Megatron landing next to the mech. Optimus slumped.

“So are we just going to let Megatron take him?” Miko asked, hanging over the railing.

Ratchet turned towards Optimus, waiting for an answer.

“No, we’ll wait until Bumblebee and Arcee return.”

* * *

 

Megatron tried to stop smiling, earning a few nervous looks from Starscream and his mechs. Then again he didn’t have an award-winning smile, instead, he looked like one of those movie serial killer the humans watch. But none of that mattered, all he had to do was act normal until Soundwave returned. Then Soundwave would see Cosmos and Ravage and his friend would be shaking with joy!   
    A bridge opened a second later, Soundwave flew through, transforming mid-air before landing on his peds. He turned towards Megatron, pulling out a data slug and handing it to Shockwave.  
    “Come, Soundwave.” Megatron forced himself to not smile, Soundwave nodded walking beside him. Megatron waited until they were far from the bridge crossing his servos behind his back struts. “Anything to report?”  
    Soundwave shook his helm.  
    “I see.” Megatron kept walking, spotting the medical bay, he fought down another grin as a black tail slipped away into the rafters. “Tell me when was the last time you had a checkup?”  
    Soundwave paused, looking at him.  
    “I’m just asking.” Megatron finally stopped, cornering Soundwave between the medbay door and where they just came from.  
    Soundwave crossed his arms, raising a servo to ask ‘why?’  
    He saw the black shadow rather than hear it, Ravage jumped down tackling Soundwave, Soundwave jumped into a fighting stance, spinning to face Ravage. Ravage pureed knocking out his peds and jumping up onto Soundwave’s chest.   
Megatron broke then, laughing. “Well done Ravage.”  
At the designation Soundwave sat up, cupping his friend. “Ravage?”  
Megatron gasped, it has been years since he heard Soundwave’s voice, the shock melted into happiness once again. Ravage was purring and Soundwave was laughing hugging his friend. Megatron vented, relishing in the pure joy radiating off the reunion.  
The medbay door opened and Knock out poked his helm out. “The frag was that-” He looked down his faceplates stretching comically as he saw Soundwave showing any emotion and even laughing. It took the red mech a few minutes before shaking himself out of it and looking at Megatron. “The mech you brought in, I just finished his welds and I’ve been checking his internal systems, everything seems to be in place.”  
Soundwave sat up. “Mech?”  
Ravage purred. “Who do you think was my intergalactic taxi?”  
Soundwave rose to his peds rushing into the medbay, making a sound of pure joy as he collapsed next to a medical berth.  
Ravage jumped up onto Megatron’s shoulder. “So...did he shit himself?”  
Knock out reset his optics. “We can’t physically do that, and why would he shit himself?”  
Megatron was grinning watching his lifelong friend hover over the love of his life. “Knock out, I want you to meet Ravage and Cosmos. Ravage is one of Soundwave’s cassettes and Cosmos stole Soundwave’s spark.”  
Knock out gasped, turning back to the tender scene, a sweet smile curling up on his face. Suddenly Lazerbeak flew out and hovered around Ravage, the two cassettes started to play.  


* * *

 

Soundwave couldn’t stop himself, even if he wanted to, he curled up next to Cosmos, running a light digit over the plates, nuzzling his helm as close as he could to Cosmos. Frag he missed Cosmos. Ages waging a war, without speaking, showing emotion and without his spark. It literally felt like his spark was returned, his own spark searching for Cosmos, they never bonded but somehow their closed plates never stopped their sparks.   
That’s why he fought, not only for his freedom but for Cosmos’, Soundwave fought with all his spark to be a better mech for Cosmos.   
Knock out hovered over them, holding a datapad in one servo and a scanner in the other. “He looks fine if anything just needs some energon and rest.” Knock out smiled at the two of them. “I didn’t know you could talk.”  
“Few mechs alive know I can talk.” He reluctantly got to his peds, grabbing a cube.  
Knock out seemed at a loss for words, shrugging. “Well comm me if you need anything.”  
Soundwave watched the red mech, he wondered what their medic would’ve been like if Breakdown was still online? They would’ve bonded by now.  
Just like how Cosmos and he would’ve bonded back on Cybertron.  
Soundwave rested his optics on Cosmos, spark aching. He went through extensive treatments to remove his coding, Shockwave was rather...harsh mech to work with, but it was worth it. He was technically free, however, if a mech pushed their own slave coding into him, there was no telling what could happen. His grip tightened on the cube. “Cosmos.”  
“Mmm,” Cosmos mumbled, his peds wiggled and his digits flexed.  



	28. Westside Rascals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a fun one shot where they're human kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to.

The rules of the game were simple, if you were a Decepticon you would stick with Megatron’s plan and fight against the Autobots. If Megatron told you to attack you attacked, if he said to lay low you’d lay low. Megatron stood next to him, watching waiting in the alleyway.  
    “Are you sure this ambush will work?”  
    Soundwave nodded. “Optimus is purchasing the goods as we speak.”  
    Almost on cue Optimus and his ragtag pack of Autobots stepped into the alleyway.  
    “Now!” Megatron shouted Thundercracker and Skywarp stepped behind the small group of Autobots while Megatron, Starscream, and Soundwave stood in front, on the sides were Lugnut and Strika.  
    Optimus glared at his rival, hands turning into fists. “Can we for once not do this?” Behind him were Jazz, Prowl, Bumblebee, and a stranger.  
    Megatron laughed stepping forward. “Hand it over and we might just forget today’s beating.”  
    Optimus’ face scrunched up, tackling Megatron to the ground, and in second the alleyway was a warzone. Soundwave fought against Jazz, spinning him around and throwing him into the trash cans. Strika and Lugnut teamed up against Prowl,  while Bumblebee dodged most of the Seeker’s punches. That left the stranger, he wasn’t as small as Bumblebee but he wasn’t as big as Jazz, light brown hair and a round face with thick glasses. Soundwave dashed towards him, he yelped as he was tackled to the ground, pinned under Soundwave.  
    The ‘Bot under him struggled to free a leg and kicking Soundwave off of him, his glasses fell to the ground. Soundwave didn’t hesitate once again running towards him, the ‘Bot kicked out his leg tripping him. He punched the ground jumping up as the ‘Bot threw a weak punch, catching it and punching him in the stomach. The ‘Bot crumbled over in pain, and for once Soundwave hesitated to punch him again.  
    “Decepticons!” Megatron called holding up a bag. “We got it!” He kicked Optimus once in the leg before dashing off. Soundwave watched as Lugnut, Strika, the Seekers all ran after their leader. He waited a moment, picking up the thick glasses and shoving them into the ‘Bot’s hands before running off.  
    He found Megatron and the Decepticons sitting on top of an old car, joyfully eating their gummy worms and marshmallows. Soundwave climbed up and sat on the trunk, asking for a gummy worm. He got a handful from Skywarp who seemed to horde them.  
    “Well fought,” Megatron said, glancing over to Strika and Lugnut. “You were right Strika, Lugnut is a good addition.” He smiled.  
    Suddenly a door slammed open and an old man came out. “WILL YOU DAMN KIDS GET OUT OF MY JUNKYARD!”  
  
    “Alright, Monday after school?” Megatron back at the group.  
    “I might not be able to make it, I’m grounded!” Starscream yelled patting his brothers. “I’ll get these two to fill me in.”  
    Megatron waved back stepping down the hill with his third in command next to him. “Seekers.” He mumbled wrapping an arm around Soundwave’s shoulders. “Always getting into trouble, huh?”  
    He laughed. “You’re the trouble maker.” He held up a tiny fist full of gummy worms.  
    Megatron elbowed him. “Well, who else is going to keep an eye on all you dummies?” He stuck out his tongue.  
    They had been friends since preschool, back then Soundwave was the new kid, quiet always to himself. But one day at lunch some of the older kids dumped their warm milk on him while he was eating. Optimus and Megatron were right there, Optimus started to clean up patting his clothes down with towels while Megatron scared the bullies away. They both took him to the office and handed him their coats. Next day they both sat down with Soundwave at lunch, and every day they would hang out, well until Optimus left, and now it was just Megatron and Soundwave.  
    They stopped, Megatron’s house was just a block away, Soundwave’s was three, Megatron slapped his back. “Later Soundwave.” He turned away. “And good work finding out when they would be going to the candy shop.”  
    Soundwave waved back, turning to the left, walking down a hidden street and then down to the front of the houses. He stopped looking at a bright yellow moving truck, his tiny fists curling up, it wasn’t in his driveway but next to his. “New kid.” He mumbled, creeping up to the white fence between their houses. Looking through the spacing as two men crawled out of the truck.  
    “God, what the hell did they pack? A collection if bricks?” One of the huffed setting a box down.  
    “I don’t know but at least we have most of their shit out.” The other flopped down on the truck’s floor.  
    “Boys I hope you don’t mind but I got you both some lemonade!” A lady stepped out holding two big glasses.  
    “Thanks, ma’am,” One started gulping the drink down.  
    “Hey, what do you two know about this neighborhood?” She asked leaning against the fence.  
    “Good place, we’ve moved a lot of people in here, schools are great, people are lovely and crime is nothing but a myth here.” He shrugged. “It’s a haven.”  
    She sighed. “Welp we’ve only been here for two days and my son got beaten up.”  
    Soundwave sunk down, inching towards the backyard, lowering his head. Great an Autobot moved in right next to him, he grumbled moving one of the loose fence posts over, peering into the next door’s back yard.  
    It was a simple yard, a tiny half finished coy pond, patio, grill, a tire swing and strangely a telescope. He jumped as the other glass sliding door shut and the new kid stepped out, sitting down on the porch, holding an ice pack against his eye. He slumped looking out at his back yard.  
    He finally got a better look at him, messy honey hair, chubby face, a little button nose, and rosy cheeks.  
    He sniffed wiping his nose on his arm, lifting up the ice pack as tears rolled down his cheeks. Pulling his knees up and hugging them to himself.  
    Soundwave’s heart sunk, backing away from the fence as he jammed his hands into his pockets. Feeling the gummy worms, a tiny smile grew on his face as he ran into his house, Soundwave took out two tiny bags, shoving the gummy worms in one. Then pushing a chair to the countertop and climbing on top of it, then on top of the fridge, grabbing the cookie jar and taking 6 cookies out and putting them into another bag. Jumping off the counter and putting the chair back, he then left his house and returned to the loose fence piece.  
    “Psst!” He called shoving the piece aside.  
    “Gah!” He jumped looking at Soundwave his eyes grew wide and he started to inch away from the fence.  
    “I’m not here to hurt you,” Soundwave grunted out, sticking his arm out and shoving his chest through the hole. “I brought snacks.” He smiled failing to wiggle his butt out of the fence.  
    He frowned. “Why?”  
    Soundwave gave up on pushing the rest of his body out. “I feel bad, okay? I mean you’re new here and I was hard on you, let me make it up to you?”  
    He pouted getting to his feet backing away from Soundwave.  
    Soundwave sighed. “I was new here too, and kids aren’t that nice around here, and I know how it feels to be alone. Please give me a chance!”  
    He looked down at the ice pack setting it down before jumping off his patio and running up to Soundwave. “If you do anything I’ll scream and my mom is going to kick your butt.” He snapped, lifting another piece of fencing and shoving it aside.  
Soundwave fell face first into the green lawn. “Okay.” He held up a hand, the stranger took it helping him to his feet. “Promise, I won’t hurt you, okay?”  
He nodded shaking Soundwave’s hand. “Okay.”  
“What’s your name, new kid?” He asked looking around the back yard.  
“Cosmos, yours?”  
“Soundwave. When did you move in?”  
“Two days ago.” Cosmos started to walk around reaching for the ice pack before circling around the yard. “You?”  
“Been about two years?” Soundwave followed him, fishing out the two bags and tossing one to Cosmos. “I moved here from the city, you?”  
“We were living with my grandparents for a while, they own a farm.” Cosmos took the bag. “Are theses the gummy worms for earlier?”  
“Yep, best worms in the whole town. Optimus gets an allowance.” He shrugged.  
Cosmos sighed sitting down against the tree. “Why did you guys beat us up?”  
Soundwave sat in the tire swing, taking a bite of his cookie. “Mostly for the worms, but there’s some bad blood between Optimus and Megatron. They used to be friends, something happened and the next day I knew that Megatron wasn’t talking to him, and Optimus kept glaring at him.”  
“Huh,” Cosmos sunk down eating a worm. “Are you guys going to beat us up again?”  
He nodded. “More than likely, Megatron loves those worms.” He took another bite of his cookie. “But don’t worry Optimus will get us back. He once tricked us into eating handfuls of finely ground salt instead of pixie dust.”  
Cosmos laughed at that, what a cute smile. “I can’t imagine what your faces looked like.”  
“Well the seekers threw up and Megatron drank puddle water.” He laughed. “We got Optimus back though, we put beans in his shoes.” He grinned. “He screamed.”  
Cosmos tossed him the bag of worms, and Soundwave tossed him the cookies. “What are you into?”  
He shrugged. “I generally hear rumors and gossip, I love spy movies, and I have an old ham radio set. You?”  
“A ham radio? Cool. I’m a sci-fi nerd, I love space movies,” He pointed to the telescope. “I’ve been looking for mars recently. And spies are pretty cool.”  
“Oh I love sci-fi, have you seen Forbidden Planet?” He perked up, grinning cheek to cheek.  
“I love that movie! Have you seen a Boy and His Dog?” Cosmos sat up. “It’s brutal.”  
“What? No, I haven’t!” Soundwave slipped out of the tire swing. “What’s it like?”  
“You know that game Fallout? Pretty much Fallout before Fallout, I have it, want to watch?” Cosmos got to his feet.  
“Oh heck yeah, let me tell my folks I’ll be over here, and I’ll be right back.” Soundwave ran over to the fence unable to stop smiling. He ran into the kitchen, scribbling a note down and hanging it on the front door. Running upstairs to change into comfy clothes and grab a few cool things, mostly a few books and toys jamming them into his bag. Finally grabbing a few snacks and locking the back door.  
He threw his bag over the fence and squeezed through the planks again, Cosmos yanked him through and the two ran into Cosmos’ house. Cosmos grabbed a few blankets and dug out the movie, Soundwave went ahead and made a pillow fort on the floor. Halfway through the movie they finished the chips, Soundwave was glued to the tv screen.  
“No way… that’s huge, why do they want him?” He asked inching closer to Cosmos.  
Cosmos smiled. “You’ll find out.”  
Soundwave sighed resting his head against Cosmos’ shoulder. “This is crazy.” They watched in silence, each plot twist Soundwave gasped, holding onto Cosmos as the movie ended. “That guy was a robot?”  
He nodded sitting up. “Yeah, the whole time.”  
“And they Underground didn’t want him to be part of their city?”  
Cosmos nodded again. “The other dog might also have a physic connection like Blood.”  
“I didn’t even think of that!”  
“Want to watch another one?”  
“Oh heck yeah!”  
At some point they fell asleep, Soundwave woke up as Cosmos’ mom walked in, he didn’t move as she looked into the pillow fort. “Aw,” She leaned down and kissed Cosmos’ head and pulled the blanket up. “Goodnight my little star.” She walked away turning off the lights and the tv.  
Soundwave smiled curling closer to Cosmos.  
Megatron paced between the two cars hands deep in his pockets, Starscream hummed laying on his belly on another rusty car, and Soundwave sat in a massive tire, hiding from the sunshine.  
“We need something to get those turds back,” Megatron growled and stopped slumping against a car.  
“I have to admit the prank was pretty smart,” Starscream said rolling onto his stomach. “Writing a bunch of taking love letters from older girls.”  
Megatron stuck out his tongue. “Pathetic that we fell for it too.”  
“My poor brothers still have ice on their cheeks.” Starscream rolled again, slipping on the roof of the car and onto the trunk. “We got to get them back.”  
“We could throw toilet paper at their houses.” Megatron shook his head. “No too risky.”  
“We have a test coming up, could we somehow fail them on the test?”  
The two turned to Soundwave who had been writing. “Change the test scores?” He stopped looking over what he had been writing so far.  
Hey Cosmos, I was thinking we should go see that new movie, I know it’s not really sci-fi but I think you’d like it.  
He not one of their plans were written down, no supplies, no suggestions on who be picked, nothing. His face grew a bit red. “Oh umm, we’d need...to find out when the teacher-”  
Megatron instantly noticed his restraint, stepping over and grabbing the paper and the crayons. His friend frowned. “Cosmos… Who’s Cosmos?”  
Starscream perked up. “Cosmos, I have him in art, he’s one of the Autobots. The new kid… Why?”  
Soundwave sunk down in the tire as Megatron shot a glare at him, tossing the paper to Starscream. “I think we have a plan now.”

* * *

 

School ended about 30 minutes ago, he was walking home alone today, generally, Soundwave would walk with him or try to. Cosmos huffed holding onto his bag as he stopped at a street corner, looking left then right before crossing. He didn’t want to admit it but he was tried of moving, he understood why his mom could never sit still. Cosmos never got the chance to get this close with anyone. Sure he was the new kid and generally they were always picked on and had a hard time, but Soundwave reached out to him. They were like peas in a pod.  
    He stopped at another street corner, looking around before stepping off the curve. Suddenly he was jerked back, held there by his backpack handle, looking up at Starscream of all people.  
“Uh, hi?” He smiled up at him  
“You’re coming with me.” Starscream grinned.  
“Ha, nope.” He snaked out of his bag’s straps running into the street without checking. He heard Starscream curse and run after him. “Shoot, shoot, shoot!” He panted turning into a parking lot and dodging cars, finally dashing into the grocery store. He ran into the snack food aisle and crawled under the shelves, watching as three sets of light up shoes ran in. Cosmos held his breath as the three split up, each one going in a different direction.  
The aisle’s underbelly wasn’t that ‘nice’ dead bugs, dust and old snacks. Cosmos started to crawl forward, if he could time this right he could dash out, then cut through the park and he’d have to run past the junkyard and he’d be home free. He sucked in a breath of air when the set of shoes were out of sight, crawling out before running out of the store.  
“There he is!” Another ‘Con yelled, running after Cosmos.  
Cosmos bolted through the parking lot, running into traffic and into the city park, he heard the screeching tires and a few honks. They were stopped, for now, he ran over the bridge, passed the turtles, the swings and finally, he ran into the junk yard.  
Cosmos panted at this point, out of breath and shaking, he gasped as his eyes watered and held onto his knees. “What the heck do they want?”  
“Cosmos?”  
He jerked hearing the voice, looking up into an old school bus to find Soundwave. His friend opened the back hatch door, offering a hand and helping Cosmos crawl into the bus. “They’re running after you aren’t they?”  
“Why?” he gasped as Soundwave handed him a bottle.  
“They found out we’re friends and want to punish both of us.” Soundwave frowned.  
“Where did he go?!” Starscream yelled.  
“Hide under the seats,”  
Cosmos nodded curling up under a seat as Soundwave stacked all of the backpacks around him, hiding him.  
“Soundwave have you seen that little runt?” Starscream ran into the bus.  
“Negative.” Soundwave didn’t even look up from his book. “I heard something fall in the back.”  
Cosmos heard Starscream run out of the bus. Poking his head out. “Are we good?”  
“Nope.”  
He shivered as another boy walked up onto the bus, Soundwave jumped pushing aside the bags, standing between Cosmos and the other boy, Megatron. Cosmos held onto Soundwave’s arm, huddling closer to him as Megatron cornered them.  
“Huh,” He grinned. “Soundwave made a friend with a ‘Bot.”  
“Yes,” Soundwave answered pushing Cosmos behind him.  
Megatron frowned folding his arms. “I figured that blood pact was for nothing.”  
Soundwave didn’t say anything, grabbing Cosmos’ hand, giving him a tight squeeze. Cosmos clung to Soundwave, it was no secret he wasn’t much of a fighter but Soundwave was. Soundwave shoved Cosmos back pointing to the back door as Megatron ran at them, Soundwave grabbed a bag and slammed it into Megatron. Cosmos scrambled to open the back door crashing into it, the door swung open and Cosmos dropped out, he watched as Soundwave jumped out, landing on his butt.  
“Come on!” Cosmos grabbed Soundwave’s arm yanking him up, they ran out of the junkyard and over the bridge, spotting Starscream hot on their heels. “Where are we going?”  
Soundwave pointed to the left, grabbing a rock off the road and chucking it at Starscream. Starscream yelled his nose gushing blood, Thundercracker and Skywarp stopped next to him. Soundwave pulled Cosmos to the left down a back alley way taking a sharp right to the creek. The two stumbled down to the rushing water, jumping up onto the rocks and crossing the little wooden bridge before ducking down into the bushes as Starscream and his seekered ran by the creek. Soundwave pulled Cosmos close. “You okay?”  
He nodded holding his breath as Strika and Megatron ran past.  
“I’m sorry for all this.” Soundwave watched the street listening for his friends.  
Cosmos shrugged. “Not the worst, I’ve learned how to run away.”  
Soundwave frowned. “That’s terrible,”  
Cosmos didn’t want to talk about it. “I have an idea.”  
“What?”  
“Beat me up.”  
“What?” Soundwave hissed, letting go of Cosmos. “No.”  
“I mean if I come out broken and bruised the ‘cons will stop.” He smiled grabbing Soundwave’s arm. “It’s okay.”  
“It’s not.” Soundwave took his hand. “I don’t want to beat you up.”  
Cosmos sighed, his stomach felt funny. “It’s for the best, your friends stop harassing me, your life goes back to normal. We just have to stop being friends.”  
Soundwave’s frown grew. “No I’m not hurting you, and no way in hell are we going to stop being friends.” He snapped knowing that he just cursed and that if his mom heard it he’d have soap in his mouth.  
“Soundwave!” Cosmos gasped, standing up. “I don’t give a heck if I get hurt, okay?” He backed out of the bush.  
“I do.” He jumped out.  
“Well suck it up buttercup, and throw a punch.” Cosmos took off his glasses and set them on a rock.  
“I won’t.” Soundwave folded his arms pouting.

* * *

 

Megatron slowed to a stop, letting Strika go ahead, the sound of the creek’s running water called to him. He sighed, sooner or later Soundwave would pop up and so would that little turd, just a matter of time. He turned down the path and tumbled down towards the creek, splashing in the knee-deep water.  
Optimus and he used to build dams here non-stop, look for fish, collect rocks, build huts, that was fun. It used to be.  
He kicked over a rock pile, stomping up the creek. Now all he had left was Soundwave, and now Soundwave was changing. Megatron didn’t like that, he already lost Optimus but Soundwave?  
“Just push me down a hill.”  
Megatron stopped instantly falling to his knees and crawling into the bushes, he held his breath seeing Soundwave and...Cosmos? Talking, well more light arguing.  
“Cosmos it’s not worth it,” Soundwave yanked Cosmos over to him grabbing hold of the smaller’s shirt.  
“And what? Do we have to skip town? This is the easiest way, just give me a black eye and bruises.” Cosmos ripped his shirt out of Soundwave’s hold.  
“I’m not going to.” Soundwave tossed his hands up. “No, and that’s final.”  
Cosmos groaned. “Face it Soundwave this wasn’t going to work, our friendship can’t last forever. You get to be the third in command again, everyone can go back to being scared of you and the world starts spinning again!” He sighed rubbing his head. “It’s for the best Soundwave.”  
Soundwave’s shoulders sunk, he looked down at the ground and chewed his lip, a tiny bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. Megatron knew his friend well, this wasn’t just a friendship to Soundwave, he really cared about Cosmos...And Megatron got between that. Soundwave balled up his fist, raising it up to strike only to fall short and sigh. “No, I won’t do it.”  
“Won’t or can’t?”  
Soundwave folded his arms and turned away.  
“Fine.” Cosmos shrugged stomping off.  
“Cosmos wait!” Soundwave ran after him.  
Megatron watched as Cosmos shoved Soundwave away, walking onto a large boulder, Soundwave grabbed Cosmos’s shirt pulling him back only for Cosmos to find a branch and start hitting Soundwave with it. He smacked Soundwave in the face and kicked him away before backing up to the edge of the builder, Soundwave scrambled after him but was too later as Cosmos jumped off and onto a pile of large rocks and the creek.  
Megatron flinched when he heard the snap, he gasped seeing a chunk of bone sticking out of Cosmos’ elbow. “Ohhhh shit.” He mumbled to himself scrambling up the hill and towards a corner store. “Sir.” He shoved a customer away from the counter, he could care less about the glaring customer. “Call an ambulance, a kid just broke a bone in the creek.”  
The cashier blinked. “What?”  
Megatron hissed reaching over and grabbing the landline, typing in the number her knew all too well and stepping out of the store to get the address. He heard the other line pick up. “Hi, a kid just fell down in the creek, the right side of Mable Street, he broke his arm and bone is sticking out.”  
“Okay we’re on our way, is he bleeding out?”  
Megatron looked over hissing as the pool of blood. “He is, I’ll wrap it up and wait until you guys get here, okay?”  
“Alright ETA 15 minutes.”  
He hung up and rushed back into the shop, tossing the phone at the cashier before running back out and down towards the creek. Soundwave was sitting next to Cosmos, holding his head in his lap, frozen in shock. Cosmos was white as a sheep and starting to doze off. Megatron stumbled across the creek tearing off his shirt, Soundwave stared at him. “We gotta put pressure on it,” Megatron said wrapping his shirt around Cosmos’ arm, Cosmos gasped his head falling to the side. “No you don’t,” He snapped slapping Cosmos in the face, Cosmos jerked. “Don’t you dare faint.” He hissed at Cosmos shoving a finger in his face. “Soundwave keep him awake.”  
Soundwave blanched holding Cosmos’ head in his hands and lightly slapping his face.  
Megatron rolled his eyes slapping Cosmos hard. “Like your punching dead cows in the meat locker.” He snapped, tightening the shirt just as the sirens rang.  
Soundwave smiled looking down at Cosmos. “A little longer, okay?”  
“Okay.” Cosmos smiled up at him only to wince.  
Megatron looked up seeing the flashing lights. “Okay,” He patted Soundwave’s shoulder. “We gotta scram.”  
“But,” Soundwave looked down at Cosmos.  
“They’re here, he’ll be fine and back home in time for dinner.” Megatron got up and grabbed Soundwave’s collar yanking him along. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Soundwave sat at his window, looking at the house next door, he’d been staring at the house since he got home. He didn’t eat, didn’t drink and he could care less about homework. The rain started about 30 minutes ago, splattering across the window and soaking the ground outside. He perked up as a car pulled into the driveway, Cosmos’ mom jumped out of it then pulled Cosmos after her, his arm in a cast and sling. Soundwave sunk down pulling his knees up and hugging himself. “I’m so sorry Cosmos.”  
  
    A week later he sat outside glaring at the fence between them, then the big yellow truck that stuck out, blocking his view, Soundwave’s heart sunk. Slowly he uncurled himself feeling the cramps in his legs, he stumbled down the stairs and to the back door, and onto his porch. “We never went to the movies.”  
    The truck drove away and he sat in the rain.

* * *

 

“Driver,” He stepped into the limo after the meeting. “Drop me off at the coffee shop on the corner of 4th and Leviathan.”  
“Will do sir.” The driver nodded flicking on the blinker and turning to the left.  
Soundwave sighed sinking into the leather seats rubbing the bridge of his nose. Everything was perfectly fine, he just closed another deal, stocks were up, he just handed out raises to those who earned them. It was the end of the workday, the sun was sinking and so was the cold lump of his heart. He longed for life to slow to a comforting crawl.  
And then he felt it his whole body was thrown to the right, he curled his head into his lap as the glass was thrown around and the loud crunch of metal echoed in the back of his head.  
  
“Sir? Sir you alright?” The door groaned as it was yanked off its hinges.  
Soundwave nodded weakly getting to his feet feeling the glass shards cut into his hand. “Fine,” He grunted. “My driver?”  
“I’m okay sir.”  
“Good,” He pulled himself out of his limo watching as blood dripped down his eye socket. “What… happened?”  
“I’m not sure someone fell asleep while they were driving.”  
He turned towards the other car, seeing that it was totaled, the whole front end was crushed, airbags inflated. People crowded around unsure of what to exactly do. Soundwave inhaled and threw off his dress coat rushing towards the other driver. The poor man was knocked out, blood dripping from his nose. Soundwave pressed his fingers against the man’s neck, relieved to feel a pulse. “Hey.” He lightly slapped the man’s round little face.  
“Mmm.” He groaned scrunching up. “What the hell?”  
“Don’t move and don’t panic, you’re stuck in your car, the medics are coming.”  
“Mmm dammit.” He hissed blinking his eyes open. “For once I’m glad I wasn’t wearing my glasses.” He joked, turning towards Soundwave. “I hit you guys didn’t I?”  
Soundwave nodded examining him, he was small, a little bit chunking, a round face and thick fingers, a complete stranger. “It doesn’t matter are you okay?”  
He nodded. “Yeah, my bad I’ve been staying up a week over some calculations, guess it caught up with me?”  
He heard the sirens wailing and from the corner of his eye, he saw the flashing lights and yet he stared at the exhausted man. The man simply huffed and pulled out his glasses putting them on and meeting Soundwave’s stare with his own.  
  
“You’ll be fine, just a few bruises here and there and some cuts.” The nurse shrugged.  
He nodded. “Thank you.” Soundwave got to his feet only to slump, his phone was destroyed in the crash and his driver was still getting checked out. The nurse left a while ago and he sat on the bed.  
“Nothing too bad, some cuts, the pins in your arm are fine.” Another nurse was talking to the man who crashed into them.  
“Good to know.” He huffed.  
Soundwave waited for the footsteps to fade away, peeking through the curtains. “How are you holding up?”  
The man jumped turning to face him. “Fine, my arm hurts but.” He shrugged.  
“Mind if I?”  
“Oh no, not at all.” He smiled patting the bed he sat on. “Sorry about that.”  
Soundwave leaned back into the bed. “It’s okay, everyone is fine.” He stared at the man. “You’re familiar and I don’t know why.”  
He laughed. “I was about to say that, I just can’t think of where I’ve seen you before.”  
“News magazine? Tv interview? Online article?”  
He frowned shaking his head. “Nope, what about me?”  
“I’m...clueless.” Soundwave groaned sitting forward. “This is going to kill me.”  
Another nurse came in. “Alright I need the two of you to sign some forms and you’re free to go, Cosmos,” She handed the other man a clipboard. “And Soundwave.” She smiled.  
Soundwave felt his heart drop turning towards Cosmos. “Cosmos?!”  
“Yeah I know, send a complaint to my mom,” Cosmos grumbled.  
“It’s me Soundwave, we were friends and neighbors when we were little, you broke your arm!”  
Cosmos gaped turning towards him. “Soundwave? The nerdy movie guy? In that weird kid gang?”  
He nodded.  
“HOW HAVE YOU BEEN?!”  
  
He grumbled blinking the sleep from his eyes, he propped himself up and grabbed his phone.  
 **Can we expect you to be in at all today?**  
Soundwave smirked, typing a quick response and letting the thick arms around him pull him back.  
 **You can’t always play hookie.**  
He could care less what his boss said, he’d go in tomorrow, instead his partner in crime mattered more than a few days of work. The light kiss between his shoulders told him that Cosmos was awake. “Morning.”  
“It’s noon.” Cosmos yawned. “Planning on going in today?”  
“Not particularly.” He hummed rolling over and kissing Cosmos on the lips. “Brunch?”  
“Brunch.”  
  



	29. Neon Nebula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosmos owns a bar.  
> A request fic for igeegeei.  
> Thanks for the idea!

The bright lights reflected off the walls, bouncing back to the dancing crowd below, the tinted lights flung around wildly. In all honesty, his optics hurt looking down at the dance floor, mostly due to staring at it every night cycle, but admittedly there was a lack of dancing frames that also hurt. He sat high above the club floor, legs crossed and servos resting over them. It was no secret Neon Nebula wasn’t the hottest club in this ring of the galaxy. The slow movements of his servo full of bartenders sunk his spark into the depths of his tanks. Neon Nebula was dying.

    Cosmos turned away from the pink and green lights instead he focused on his datapad, rubbing his helm. He really should stop reading about businesses going aft up, it only made him regret winning Neon in a bet. His digits stopped hovering over an article.

**     Mysterious DJ bringing clubs back from the dead! **

    “Clickbait? Sure why not?”

 

    **Three solar cycles ago on a tiny dormant comment the bar ‘Sweet Energex’ died, or so everyone thought. For three solar cycles, the bar was nothing more than a ghost town, that was until one night the owner was drinking in his old bar. When out of nowhere a mech who seemed to materialize out of thin air approached him. The bar was closed and locked, and somehow this mech got in without a sound. He approached the owner and simply asked “can I play here?”, the owner thinking it was a joke let him.**

**     A day cycle later Sweet Energex was packed wall-to-wall with customers, drinks were flying, the whole bar was shaking and in the center of it all was the mysterious mech. The owner was in utter shock, his whole bar had been turned around. **

**     The following night cycle Sweet Energex was still packed, and it still is till this day, but the mysterious mech left the following night cycle. **

**     Researching this phantom mech has been hard, he’s been to millions of bars and clubs playing for a single night and vanishing soon after. There is no warning to this mech, he will come and he will go as he pleases, he leaves nothing behind, not even his name. **

 

    Cosmos laughed rolling his optics and shutting off his datapad, spinning his chair once again to look down at the pitiful state Neon was in. “What so phantom mech is going to save Neon? Hardly.” He vented and slumped even further into his chair going into a light recharge. 

    A servo full of klicks passed when he blinked the recharge from his optics. The club was shut down and looking at the still live lights and thousands of dishes his bartenders left without cleaning up. “Great,” he grumbled spinning his chair too fast only seeing a smear of a blue before spinning his chair back once again. Cosmos sunk staring at a dark blue mech who sat neatly on Cosmos’ desk. “Uh, how can I help you?”

    The mech didn’t say anything, tilting his helm back and forth before sticking out his ped and spinning Cosmos to the left then the right. His red visor lit up with something and Cosmos felt his whole frame shiver and his spark calm. “I would like to play at your club, Cosmos.”

    That deep buttery voice sunk into his plating and his spark felt something it hadn’t felt since sparkling hood. Cosmos sat up in his chair. “S-sure I won’t mind, what time?”

    The mech hummed, his hum tickled Cosmos’ back struts. “Noon next cycle,” He rose to his peds offering his servo.

    Cosmos took it.

 

    He followed the strange mech out of his small office, down the stairs, he then turned sharply to the left turning off the lights. Cosmos groaned looking at the state of his bars, grabbing a bin and piling in the dishes then grabbing a dolly and pilling the bins on the dolly. He pushed the full dolly into the back room, stacking the bins next to the massive sink. Cosmos left the back room only to stop seeing the strange mech piling up dishes. “Oh, you don’t have to.”

    He shrugged pushing the bin forward.

    Cosmos swung by and loaded the bin on the dolly, going over the tables to gather the glasses. He watched the mech move across the bars, gathering dishes and cleaning. “You don’t need to.”

    “I want to.”

    Cosmos cleared his intake pushing the dolly into the back, he took a moment over the sink venting. “What’s wrong with me?” He dug his servos deep into the sink cleaning plate after plate, glass after glass. He jumped when another bin was set next to him, the stranger stood behind him. “Thank you.”

    He didn’t say a word loading the dishes into the dryer. “The bars were wiped down, and the floor and stage are cleared.”

    “Oh, you didn’t have to.” He rinsed the last few dishes and drained the sink. 

    The stranger rumbled. “I don’t mind.”

    Frag everything with that buttery voice! Cosmos never consumed butter but humans were nuts about the stuff and this mech’s voice was so smooth and warm that it melted deep into his plates. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

    He laughed. “Who allowed you to be so cute?”

    Cosmos dropped his last glass. “Cute?”

    The stranger laughed. “Cute.”

    “Oh.” He leaned down picking up the shards of glass, unable to think of what to say next.

    “I didn’t mean to make you uneasy.” 

    “It’s okay.” He laughed tossing the glass into the disposal. “Everything should be ready for you tomorrow.” He finally looked into the deep red visor. 

    He nodded. “Have a good night Cosmos.” 

    They walked out of the club Cosmos turned to lock Neon’s back doors. He vented turning around and looking up at the night sky, the mix of purple and blue and sparkling stars. His spark ached, wishing that he could leave Neon Nebula behind and explore like he used to, ever since the comet shower and the loss of his thrusters he was grounded. Sometimes he wished he could take off like he used to and never look back.

    “You’ll fly again.”

    Cosmos gasped he forgot the strange mech was there, he turned away and stared back at the stars. “You think so?”

    “Yes.”

    Cosmos shook himself. “Sorry I didn’t get your name-” The mech vanished, without a sound. He vented and let his shoulders drop. “What a weird night.”

 

    Cosmos stopped rubbing his left shoulder, now and then the old thruster would ache. The faint thumping in the ground shook him and it felt like a bolt of lightning ran up his spinal strut. “What the?” He followed the deepest bass he’d ever heard. Turning the corner and dropping his afternoon energon. Neon Nebula had a line outside it, bright lights burned all around the club and the music was coming from his club. “The frag?”

    Cosmos slowly walked up to the bouncer, weakly waving at the mech, wondering if he was going to be able to enter his club. The bouncer paused looking down at him before sidestepping and holding up the chain. Cosmos slipped in, Neon was filled, mechs were practically stuffed in his club like an escape pod. Fog hung over the floor, bright neon lights flashed around them and everyone was dancing. Cosmos snuck behind the bar and up the stairs and into his office.

    He locked the door behind him and rushed to the glass windows, his spark dropping as the strange blue mech was the DJ. Cosmos pulled his chair up and sat down, watching the blue mech somehow charm the whole club. He thought back to last night cycle. “Why’d he call me cute?”

    Mechs trickled out of the club as more took their places, like an aggressive game of tag. He saw a few mechs get trampled but no one got hurt. As the night drew on, more mechs left and new would come. While the DJ would somehow have more energy than any of them, the whole time the blue mech hardly stopped moving, digits flying over his set. The party kept going well into the night.

    Cosmos didn’t notice the lack of the blue mech at first, but the club slowed down 2/3rds into the night. No more mechs flooded Neon’s floor, the bars slowed and the bartenders yelled out ‘last call’. Cosmos yawned blinking the recharge from his optics. Lucky that Neon Nebula had a private hab, he was too tired to walk home.

    He heard the knock at the door and unlocked it from his desk, slumping in his chair. The blue mech stepped in. “Oh.” he yawned. “Good to see you uh...DJ?”

    The mech stopped looking around and spotting the door to Cosmos’ hab. He rumbled. “The bar is closing,”

    Cosmos got to his peds. “Yeah, time for me to take care of things, what do I owe you?”

    The mech turned and left.

    Cosmos grumbled. “If he wasn’t so hot I would’ve yelled at him, kinda rude.” He stomped out of his office down the stairs and to the first bar. Closing down the registers and letting his tenders go with plenty of tips. He put all the shanix in his subspace for later and grabbed a tray only to stop and find that the dishes were already picked up. Cosmos found the nameless mech in the back elbows deep into the sink. Without a word, he joined the mech and started to load up the dryer. “Thank you.”

    The mech handed him another cube.

    “What do I owe you?”

    The mech rumbled sending deep vibrations into Cosmos’ frame. 

    He continued loading the dryer and once they were done Comos found that the blue mech vanished again. Cosmos vented and locked Neon Nebula for the night before treating back up the stairs to the private hab. “Is he that phantom mech?”

 

    The next morning he found himself sitting in the berth and counting last night’s earnings. Once he was done Cosmos sat up and got himself a drink, sitting down in his chair and taking in how much money he made. “More than a million shanix.” He chugged the rest of the cube. “It’s that ghost DJ mech.” He vented. “Only comes once and leaves.”

    Another cycle passed and Cosmos recharged through it all, yawning awake just as the party below grew louder and louder. He cursed and glared out the window. The sight of the blue mech made his tanks spark, his wires cross and his spark burn. “He...came back?” Cosmos waited as the mechs started to file out for the last call. Once again he cleared out the registers, said goodnight to the bartenders and found the blue mech in the back cleaning. 

    Cosmos joined him, watching as his movements were much slower than last night, his visor was dull and his frame creaked. Cosmos rested a servo on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

    “Tired.”

    Cosmos vented. “How far is your hab?”

    “Don’t have one.”

    He frowned under his battle mask. “Do you...are you?”

    “Yes, I’m also the phantom mech.” He handed Cosmos the cube facing him. “I stay a night, play, then find somewhere in the bar to recharge or even the alleyway. The next cycle it’s too busy and my processor can’t take all the noise so I leave.” He shrugged and when back to cleaning the cubes.

    “Why’d you come back?” Cosmos started loading up the dryer.

    “I didn’t get a helmache this time, strange as that is.”

    “Looks like you didn’t recharge either.” He huffed, swatting away the mech’s servos from the sink. “Come on.”

    “Hm?”

    Cosmos scooped him up in one arm like a sparkling, shocking the tried DJ. He now noticed the stains on the blue plating, dents, scratches, the faint smell. He carried him up to his office and unlocked the private hab. “Here,” He set the DJ down. “Wash rack, polish, berth, holoscreen and datapads.” He patted the mech on the shoulder. “I hope you don’t mind sharing the berth, I’ve got no plans to head back to my hab.”

    The nameless mech paused looking at him, almost reading him before nodding. “Thank you, Cosmos.”

    Cosmos felt his spark almost jump out of its casing. “I’ll close the bar next cycle, let you get some rest, okay?” He stepped out of the hab and went back to the doors, locking them. Then he finished the dishes and returned to his office. He found the mech in the berth, wrapped up in blankets and staring at him. The smell of cleaner heavy in the air. There was a pile of plates by the wash rack. “Oh.” He shrugged it off a mixture of exhaustion and not wanting to handle the awkward nature of the situation. He merely slipped into the berth and kept his back to the nameless mech.

    “Soundwave.”

    “Huh?”

    “My name is Soundwave.”

    Cosmos hummed. “Nice to meet you Soundwave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me wants to write smut another part of me doesn't. Y'all get to call it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do comment if you folks want to see more of any of the shorts!


End file.
